Arrancando tu espina
by Kunoichis-San
Summary: Adiós a la Sakura débil, tímida y conformista. Adiós a las arduas peleas por un hombre y sobre todo adiós a la constante adoración a aquel que la ignora. Ahora las kunoichis demostraran ser mujeres fuertes e independientes. ¿Pero conseguirán sacar la esp
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** _Adiós a la Sakura débil, tímida y conformista. Adiós a las arduas peleas por un hombre y sobre todo adiós a la constante adoración a aquel que la ignora. Ahora las kunoichis demostraran ser mujeres fuertes e independientes. ¿Pero conseguirán sacar la espina que durante tantos años ha presionado su corazón o caerán ante el duro sentimiento del amor? Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaInoSai, Nejiten_**.**

_¡Hola!_

_Por lo visto ahora tengo demasiado tiempo libre que intento combatir escribiendo fics xD. _

_Recién salida de una larga historia (Gracias por hacerme conseguir esa meta de 100reviews en __La Búsqueda__! Molto Arigato), pues ahora mi mente ya esta pensando en otra._

_De momento este primer capitulo es una mera explicación de las situaciones por las que han pasado las parejas principales del fic. A partir de aquí, los capítulos ya serán narraciones y situaciones más actuales. Pero me parecen necesarias estas aclaraciones como primer contacto para luego meternos en la historia._

**Aclaraciones:**_ Obviamente los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el fic si. (Me parece innecesario aclarar esto, pero por lo que he visto en varios fics creo que debo hacerlo)_

_Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**.-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**SASUSAKU**

Tras cuatros años de total ausencia, Sasuke Uchiha regresó por propia voluntad a la aldea después de haber cumplido su tan anhelada venganza.

Fallando a todo pronostico, su regreso fue fríamente aceptado. El castigo al que fue sometido fue enormemente reducido por haber eliminado a dos enemigos de Konoha. Y una vez cumplida la condena se reintegró de nuevo en el equipo 7.

Con Naruto volvió a formalizar sus viejos lazos de amistad y recobró como si nada hubiera pasado su antigua confianza, lo mismo que ocurrió con Kakashi.

Sin embargo, los años de ausencia no pasaron el balde para Sakura.

La kunoichi no lo seguía como una histérica poseída a todas partes, pero tampoco trataba fríamente al Uchiha. Ahora lo que hacía es hablar escasamente con él de manera amena y de vez en cuando insinuaba sus sentimientos con inocentes invitaciones…las cuales Sasuke de nuevo rechazaba.

Sakura, ya harta de constantes rechazos decidió aparcar en lo mas profundo de su corazón sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha y dedicarse mas tiempo a ella misma. Aceptando así invitaciones de otros hombres, dedicando varias noches a sus amigas, entrenando más tiempo ella sola para fortalecerse como kunoichi…etc.

**NARUHINA**

El tiempo parecía no haber pasado por ambos ninjas en el plano sentimental. Los sentimientos que ambos mantenían seguían intactos.

La siempre tímida e introvertida Hinata, seguía sin declarar abiertamente su amor al rubio, aunque ha vista ajena era más que obvio. Solo en un par de ocasiones la chica saco fuerzas de sabe dios donde para pedir un "cita" a Naruto. Y en ambas ocasiones fue todo un fracaso.

La primera vez que se encontraron, el siempre inocente Naruto no debió entender muy bien el significado de la palabra "cita" y apareció en el lugar acordado con Kiba, acto que dejó perpleja a la kunoichi y la hizo desmoronarse perdiendo toda esperanza.

Aun así, decidida consiguió una segunda oportunidad. Esta vez el rubio fue un poco más espabilado y se presentó solo. Sin embargo, el día fue un completo desastre. Por muchas (leves e inapreciables) insinuaciones que Hinata haría el rubio no lo entendía.

Así fue como la Hyuga perdió toda esperanza de ser algo más en la vida de Naruto. Decidió esconder sus sentimientos y conformarse con ser su amiga. Extrañamente desde que tomó esa decisión las situaciones a solas con Naruto eran mas abundantes, pero al no haber iniciativa por parte de ninguno…todas las ocasiones acababan por ser una mera conversación de amigos y luego cada uno por su camino.

**SHIKAINO**

Tras asumir que los sentimientos que tenía hacia el Nara eran algo mas que simple amistad, Ino (caracterizada por su osadía) decidió declarase y fue gratamente aceptada.

Durante un año estuvo de relación con Shikamaru, sin embargo el shinobi no hacia nada por demostrar sus sentimientos.

Haciendo gala de su personalidad, todo acto amoroso o que comprometiera un gran esfuerzo le parecían demasiado problemáticos. Por esta razón, Ino, al sentir que su novio no la tomaba en cuenta y no se molestaba en nada por ella, decidió darse por vencida y romper la relación.

Aunque nunca dejó de amar a Shikamaru quedaron de nuevo como amigos… pero lógicamente ahora su relación era un tanto mas fría.

**INOSAI**

Un año después de su fracaso con Shikamaru, Ino decidió dar una oportunidad a Sai. Pero la situación fue todavía peor. Había salido de un chico vago y despreocupado para juntarse con un hombre que no sabía lo que eran los sentimientos.

Ese fue el motivo de que apenan duraran dos meses. Y el motivo también de que Ino decidiera abandonar las relaciones estables con hombres que no la valoraban para dedicarse más a ella misma.

Aun así, cuando se sentía sola siempre podía acudir a Sai, pues el pelinegro al no comprometerse con nadie (por los motivos antes citados) siempre estaba dispuesto a satisfacer a la rubia.

**NEJITEN**

Tenten siempre sintió una gran admiración por el prodigio Hyuga. Pero de la admiración pasó a la atracción y de ésta al amor.

De siempre habían sido compañeros de equipo y así grandes amigos. Aunque el shinobi no fuera un hombre de muchas palabras y la mayor parte del tiempo fuera frío y ausente, siempre encontraba un hueco para entrenar con su vieja compañera de equipo.

En estos momentos, Tenten se sentía afortunada de pasar ese tiempo a solas con él. Pero nunca se atrevió a desvelar sus sentimientos ya que temía el rechazo. Y su temor estaba basado en que él nunca demostraba interés por ella excepto para entrenar y jamás la miraba como a una mujer, solo como a una compañera…

Así fue como la kunocihi decidió no sacar nunca a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos y se refugió en sus entrenamientos, en sus amigas y en escasas relaciones de poca duración.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Ahora que lo han leído y a gran escala se habrán hecho una idea de cómo será el fic ¿Qué les parece?_

_¿Creen que es una idea ya muy usada? ¿Les gusta la trama, las parejas y la forma de narrar? _

_Espero que se molesten en dejarme sus comentarios para saber si continuar con este proyecto o por el contrario desecharlo e iniciarme en otra cosa!_

_Gracias y Cuídense!_


	2. Prometimos no llorar

_¡Hola!_

_Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. No me imaginaba esta grata acogida en tan solo el primer capitulo. Y como agradecimiento y tambien para que veais mejor el hilo que llevará esta historia he decidido actualizar de seguido este capitulo._

_**ARIGATO A: **__**yenniffer **__(fuiste la primera valiente en dejar comentario, eso se agradece. Ojalá te guste el capitulo)__**; Krys y nami (**__jaja increíble que de nuevo vuelva a contar con vosotras. Tristemente ya había asumido que no tendría vuestro review en la búsqueda y de pronto me encuentro con los dos! ¡¡YUHU!! xD __Muchas gracias__ de veras guapas, espero en serio que esta historia os guste. Sino es así, sabéis que estoy abierta a cualquier critica o sugerencia…__**); **__**The Sky Cries Again**__(gracias por interesarte en la historia); __**Sakura Daidouji **__(Por su puesto la principal pareja y en la que intentare esforzarme mas será en el Sasusaku, espero que te guste. Gracias por el comentario)__**; **__**Nanaamiix**__(Gracias por interesarte por la historia y por tu apoyo); __**camuli **__(Espero que este capitulo sea mas o menos lo que te habías imaginado al leer la trama y te guste… De eso se trata. Gracias por el comentario)_

_Bien y tras la introducción ahora bien la parte más difícil: El primer capitulo, en el cual la gente ya puede ver si esta historia cumple sus expectativas o al contrario se había hecho una idea equivocada. Espero no desilusionar a nadie._

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Astutamente todos sabéis que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el fic sí._

_Disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**.-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**2. PROMETIMOS NO LLORAR**

**-¡Sakura!**

La aludida se dio la vuelta para observar de quien provenía la voz que la llamaba. Y entonces vio a Ino corriendo por el pasillo del hospital mientras iba esquivando a duras penas a la gente que se encontraba en mitad de su trayectoria. Gracias a dios, la rubia llegó sin lastimar a nadie donde se encontraba Sakura.

**-¿Ino, que ha pasado?-** al ver como su amiga y compañera de trabajo había ido a tanta velocidad en su búsqueda, Sakura se supuso que habría algún herido que necesitara su revisión o tal vez que Tsunade la requeriría para rellenar uno de los tantos formularios que la Godaime no hacía…

**-Nada. Solo venia a ver si ya habías acabado tú turno y podíamos ir a tomar algo**

Al escuchar la estúpida razón por la que Ino casi se carga a medio hospital empezó a aparecer un tic en la frente de la pelirosa**-¡Baka! ¿Y por eso tienes que venir a toda prisa? ¡Pensaba que había sucedido algo importante!**

-**Bueno…-**Ino pasó de una cara neutra a mostrar una reluciente sonrisa-** me pareció importante que saliéramos a tomar algo ya que por fin mañana nos han dado el día libre y no tenemos ninguna misión**

Sakura suspiró- **No tienes remedio…**

Así, Ino la sonrió y tras eso las kunoichis se fueron andando por el pasillo hacia la salida del hospital. Pero cuando doblaron la esquina se encontraron con Naruto y Sasuke y tuvieron que parar a saludarles.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-**bueno, más bien se tuvieron que parar a la fuerza debido al grito de un rubio hiperactivo.

**-Naruto… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

-**Tsunade-obachan nos mandó ha hacernos una revisión**- entonces Naruto se fijó en que Sakura e Ino estaban andando en dirección a salida…-**Demo... ¿ya os vais?**

Fue Ino quien le respondió-**Hai. Acabamos de terminar el turno.**

**-Vaya… ¡Yo ya pensaba que iba a ser Sakura-chan quien nos iba a hacer la revisión dattebayo!**

Al escuchar las perversas palabras del rubio se formó un pequeño silencio y todos se quedaron con cara de asombro esperando la más que probable reacción de Sakura. Sin embargo, fue Sasuke quien rompió la tensión del momento.

-**Habla por ti dobe. Yo en ningún momento pensé eso-** las frías palabras del Uchiha no pasaron desadvertidas para la pelirosa, quien si ya estaba poco alterada por la frase del rubio, ahora su ira acababa de aumentar de manera exagerada.

¿Quién se había creído ese engreído que era? ¡Tsk!

Durante esos momentos de silencio, todos se estaban temiendo la temible reacción de la pelirosa, pero, fallando a todo pronóstico, Sakura consiguió relajarse. Y tal y como se lo había propuesto decidió ignorar a Sasuke y para cambiar un poco su rutina no se enfadó con Naruto. Todo lo contrario. Primero dio unos pasos al frente retornando así su camino hacia la salida y justo en el momento en el que pasó entre Naruto y Sasuke, la kunoichi le dejó unas palabras al rubio lo suficientemente claras para que el pelinegro también las escuchara.

**-Estaré encantada de ser yo quien te haga el reconocimiento Naruto. Pero para eso tendrás que esperar a pasado mañana.**

Y dicho esto de la forma más suave y delicada que pudo, Sakura e Ino desaparecieron a la vista de los shinobis, dejando tras de sí a un Naruto atónito, apunto de sangrarle la nariz y a un Sasuke más que perplejo que observó detenidamente la huida de las kunoichis.

-**Ne…Sasuke ¿Qué…qué habrá querido decir Sakura-chan?-** Naruto todavía estaba con la cara colorada y la mirada perdida. Mientras que por su mente pasaban un sin fin de imágenes poco aptas para menores.

**-¡Tsk! Que más da. Muévete dobe no quiero alargar más estar aquí.**

**-Sa...Sabes, creo que hoy no me haré el reconocimiento…**

**-¡Deja de decir estupideces y muévete!-** Sasuke ya estaba empezando a enfadarse y tubo que agarrar al rubio de la chaqueta para obligarle a caminar y hacerse hoy mismo la revisión.

-**Demo…Sakura-chan-** Naruto decía esto con su más enternecedora cara de pena y pequeñas cascadas en sus ojos mientras era arrastrado por Sasuke- **Sakura-chan ha dicho que me lo haría ella ¡dattebayo!**

-**Y Tsunade ha dicho que te lo hicieras hoy. Así que asunto zanjado.-** Y así, el Uchiha tiró literalmente a Naruto dentro de la sala donde les esperaban dos médicos, varones, para reconocerlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**¡No me puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar!-** Desde que habían abandonado a los dos shinobis Ino no había parado de reírse

-**No es para tanto puerca. Deja de montar tanto alboroto-** Sakura intentó sonar fría al decir la frase, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír por los recientes acontecimientos. En verdad, le habría encantado ver la cara de Naruto tras lo que le dijo. Pero por sobre todo, internamente deseaba que también le hubiesen hecho efecto a un pelinegro… aunque obviamente de un modo distinto.

**-Ya, pero nunca imaginé que la Sakura que yo conozco hiciera algo como eso**- Ino seguía riéndose de la situación, aunque poco a poco ya iba controlando las carcajadas.

**-¿Y que se supone que debía haber hecho?-** ahora a la kunoichi ya le había picado la curiosidad. ¿Acaso Ino pensaba que iba a dejar todo como estaba después del inoportuno comentario de Sasuke? ¡Maldita sea, ya estaba harta de esos estúpidos comentarios que no hacían mas que menospreciarla e intentar dejarla por los suelos cada vez que tenía ocasión! ¡Estaba más que harta de que el maldito Uchiha se creyera que iba a ir detrás de él como cuando tenían doce años!

De acuerdo… puede que sus sentimientos no hayan variado mucho desde entonces, pero desde luego ese engreído espécimen con su sonrisa altanera no iba a conseguir humillarla de nuevo… No, tenía que darle donde más le dolería…En su orgullo…. E internamente deseaba que así hubiera sucedido.

**-Bueno… pues, no se. Yo pensaba que ibas a saltar como una furia y pegar a Naruto por lo que dijo. O por otra parte que te ibas a desmoronar por el comentario de Sasuke. Pero… que le dijeras eso a Naruto… ¡Eso no me lo esperaba desde luego!-** y de nuevo volvieron las risas de la rubia.

**-Eso hubiera sido antes… Ahora las cosas han cambiado**- Ahora la cara de Sakura había pasado a un semblante mucho más serio y envuelto por la melancolía al recordar los viejos tiempos. Si, ahora todo había cambiado mucho y de una forma u otra tenía que hacérselo saber a cierto pelinegro.

Ino, al verla, detuvo sus risas- ¿**Uhm?- **pero consiguió sacar una buena pregunta a tiempo para hacer olvidar a Sakura sus penas**- ¿Acaso ahora te gusta Naruto?**

Y la pregunta dio resultado. Sakura olvidó todo pensamiento y saltó a la defensiva-¡**No digas estupideces baka! **

-**Bueno, el chico no está tan mal… para una noche…-**al decir esto, la rubia puso una cara de lo más perversa

Al contrario la pelirosa se escandalizó por la pregunta **-¡Puerca!**

**-¿Acaso me vas a decir que no frentona? **

**-Bueno…-**Sakura sonrió**- no te voy a negar lo evidente**…

Las dos kunoichis se rieron durante un rato por sus comentarios. Pero el semblante de Sakura pronto cambió, no iba a ser tan fácil olvidar sus tormentos interiores- **Demo…**

-**Demo tu prefieres a Sasuke-kun ¿no?** – le interrumpió Ino con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sakura se alteró solo con escuchar su nombre. Por su puesto que era cierto lo que Ino había dicho. Pero al escuchar de nuevo su nombre recobró la cordura… no valía la pena pensar en él. Lo mejor sería quitárselo de la cabeza para poder disfrutar de su noche libre- **¡Tsk! A ese bastardo ni me le menciones…**

-**Claro. Claro…-** Así la dos kunoichis salieron por la puerta del hospital hacia el primer bar que encontraron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Uzumaki Naruto-** Un ninja medico, vestido de un blanco puro y sosteniendo una especie de informe en su mano llamó al rubio.

Éste, que hasta ahora había permanecido sentado se levantó con efusividad y pegó uno de sus tan famosos chillidos- **¡Ese soy yo dattebayo!**

El medico suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy largo…- **Bien. Pase a la sala 3 para hacerse el reconocimiento.**

**-Hai…-** Así el rubio se dirigió por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta que le habían indicado. Dio con entusiasmo dos golpes en la puerta y tras estos la abrió con cuidado. Pero al echar un vistazo en la habitación pudo apreciar que esta estaba vacía.

**-¿Nani?... ¡Oye! ¿No hay nadie aquí?-** tras el grito del Uzumaki se oyó una leve voz que provenía de detrás de otra puerta que había dentro de la sala.

-**Hai. Va…vaya quitándose la camiseta onegai. Aho…ahora mismo salgo.**

Naruto se encogió de hombros y avanzó unos pasos para situarse en la camilla que había en mitad de la sala. Tras eso, se quitó su chaqueta negra y naranja y después la camiseta dejando así a relucir su potente anatomía.

Luego de esto el rubio se tumbó en la camilla y se puso a pensar. En realidad la voz que lo había mandado sentarse le había sonado demasiado, pero ahora mismo no la situaba… ¿Quién podría ser?... –**Es una pena que no sea Sakura-chan quien este aquí…-** el rubio empezó a reírse suavemente por el comentario que había dicho. Pero justo en esos momentos se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación y ahí entendió el porque le había sonado su voz.

Extrañamente, al ver la cara de aquella mujer, Naruto no supo porque se sintió mal por haber dicho el anterior comentario. Pero aun así, no dijo nada. Dejó que la chica lo oscultara de una forma un tanto torpe y veloz para su gusto y luego salió de la clínica bastante menos contento de lo que había entrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Ne…Sakura….-**Ino llamaba a la pelirosa que pareciera que la estaba ignorando.

Las dos kunoichis llevaban ya un buen tiempo en la mesa del bar y ya apenas las quedaba rastro de la "pequeña" botella de sake que habían pedido al entrar. Por su puesto, que el espeso liquido ahora divaga tranquilamente por entre la corriente sanguínea de las kunoichis y se hacía notar con un leve rubor de mejillas, con movimientos imprecisos y con continuas pérdidas del control del espacio.

**-¡Frentona!-** Ino por fin se decidió a chillar para conseguir llamar la atención de su amiga.

Al oír el semejante estruendo Sakura se alteró y pegó un salto en su silla. Acto que hizo que Ino no pudiera controlar su tan incontrolable risa.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estabas pensando en Sasuke-kun?-** por el tono lento y ñoño con el que había pronunciado Ino las últimas palabras, estaba claro que su intención no era sino otra que molestarla.

**-¡Por su puesto que no cerda! Ese estúpido ególatra, con su estúpido orgullo que pareciera que su única meta en la vida es hacer imposible la mía con constantes humillaciones y rechazos… ¿Por qué iba a perder el tiempo pensando en él?**

Tras el discurso de su amiga, Ino tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para salir de su trance…-**Pues… para no estar pensando en él creo que lo tienes demasiado en mente…**

**-¡Tsk!-** Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contestar con un reproche, pues Ino tenía toda la razón y no sabía como salir de aquella conversación en la que se había metido ella sola.

-**Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Creo que por hoy ya he bebido suficiente…-** La pelirosa se levantó como pudo, no sin antes tropezar un par de veces con la mesa, pero antes de irse del todo se dio la vuelta- **¿Te vas a quedar aquí sola puerca?**

Ino miró a su izquierda y luego volvió a posar la vista de nuevo en Sakura y la sonrió. La kunoichi pelirosa entonces miró en la misma dirección en la que había mirado su amiga y se dio cuenta de que en la barra estaba Sai pidiéndose algo.

-**No te preocupes, esta noche no estaré sola-** Así, Ino se levantó y fue a donde se encontraba Sai.

Sakura sonrió y se fue del bar más tranquila.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata estaba en la sala de aquella consulta preparándose para su próximo paciente. No es que la chica fuera una gran ninja medico, pero había aprendido las técnicas básicas y de vez en cuando echaba una mano en el hospital.

Justo ese día le había tocado hacer alguna que otra revisión, pero jamás se imaginó que se la tendría que hacer a él. Cuando la kunoichi escuchó el grito de Naruto se quedó de piedra. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y en contestarle de la mejor forma que pudo que se deshiciera de su camiseta.

¡Por kami! La pobre y tímida Huyga jamás se imaginó diciéndole esas palabras al rubio. Se colocó las manos en frente de la cara para observar el reciente e incesante temblor que le acaba de aparecer y al dirigirse al espejo pudo notar como su cara había pasado a un tono de lo más ruborizado.

Tenía que calmarse. No podía ir donde Naruto en la situación que se encontraba ahora. Entonces la Hyuga recordó que solo eran amigos. Así lo había decidido ella hacía mucho tiempo y eso es lo que él quería… y se trató de auto convencer que eso también era lo que ella quería.

Un poco menos nerviosa, Hinata dio un suspiró y abrió la puerta que le separaba del desnudo torso de Naruto. Pero pareció que el destino la jugara una mala pasada y lo primero que tuvo que oír saliendo de la boca del rubio fueron unas palabras que se metieron en su corazón y lo apretaron cerrándolo así en un puño.

**-Es una pena que no sea Sakura-chan quien esté aquí…-** Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, como torturándola.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Estaba claro que Naruto nunca se fijaría en ella, siempre había estado demasiado obsesionado con Sakura y aunque así no fuera, ella lo único que podía conseguir de Naruto era su amistad.

Y de nuevo con estos pensamientos en mente, la Hyuga se acercó a Naruto, le sonrió de una forma totalmente falsa e intentó hacerle el reconocimiento lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando así los comentarios del rubio.

A la vez que Naruto iba saliendo por la puerta entró un medico que avisó a Hinata de que podría tomarse el resto de la tarde libre. La Hyuga se lo agradeció y así el medico se fue dejándola sola en esa inmensa habitación.

Hinata deambuló hasta la camilla en la que recientemente había estado Naruto y de nuevo volvió esa frase a atormentar su cabeza.

Se volvió a mirar las manos que recientemente habían vuelto a temblar, pero esta vez no era por nervios… no. Ahora pequeñas gotas saladas luchaban por salir de sus espectaculares ojos perla.

No quería llorar. No veía motivo necesario para hacerlo. Ella misma eligió ser sólo su amiga. Ella misma desistió de ser algo más en la vida del rubio. ¿Entonces porque la afectaba tanto todo esto?

_...Pero por mucho que lo evitara, Hinata lloró una vez más por Naruto..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin preverlo calló estrepitosamente contra el duro y frío suelo. Un golpe más, que más daba… intentó levantarse para poder continuar con su entrenamiento, con su duro entrenamiento. Pero al hacer tal movimiento, sus piernas la fallaron y calló de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente.

**-Dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy-** Tenten levantó la mirada del suelo y vio los ojos perla del Hyuga mirándola directamente con una mueca de fastidio.

Por ese motivo la chica se sintió mal, no quería ser débil frente a Neji. Si ella no era lo suficientemente buena probablemente cesarían sus entrenamientos con el castaño y esa era la única oportunidad que tenía la kunoichi de pasar un rato a solas con él… no se podía permitir nimiedades.

-**No…dame un segundo, puedo continuar-** Tenten usó todas sus fuerzas para levantarse pero fueron insuficientes, la chica calló de nuevo al suelo y de nuevo sus pulmones la demandaban aire…

-**Uhm-** de nuevo esa mirada fría que tanto odiaba. Le estaba defraudando…y ella lo sabía- **Ja ne.**

Así Neji desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a una más que abatida kunoichi.

No… otra vez no. Otra vez no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar un entrenamiento con él, otra vez no había conseguido nada más que simples reproches y otra vez había visto la decepción marcada en el fondo de sus ojos…

Pero eso tenía que cambiar. Tenía que hacerse mas fuerte, ya no por él sino por ella misma…

Pero aunque se había propuesto tomar esta decisión, aunque las cosas cambiaran… ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto no entrenar con Neji? A fin de cuentas por mucho tiempo que pasaran juntos él no se fijaría en ella, y ella ya decidió tiempo atrás dar todo por perdido.

¡Kuso! Se suponía que ya había asumido todo eso…entonces ¿Por qué coño estaba llorando?

_...Así, es. Otra vez Tenten lloraba por Neji..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna estaba demasiado clara esa noche. Probablemente ese fuera el motivo por el que Ino no podía dormir, por la luz de la luna. A los segundos su mente le reprochó por tener un pensamiento tan estúpido…si la kunoichi no podía dormir no es que fuera precisamente por la luna.

Como automáticamente sus ojos se dirigieron a la otra parte de su cama. Ahí estaba Sai durmiendo placidamente. ¿Por qué él si podía dormir a gusto y ella no? ¡Tsk!

Y de nuevo se contestó a si misma. Estaba claro, porque para Sai no había significado nada. Simplemente daba a su cuerpo el placer que éste le demandaba, pero todo se quedaba ahí, sin sentimientos.

En cambio para Ino todo era muy distinto. Por mucho que Sai la satisficiera o cualquier otro, por mucho que fuera ella la que decidiera no formalizar relaciones con hombres que la menospreciaran…todavía, todavía había alguien que la quitaba el sueño.

Ino se maldecía a si misma por tener esos pensamientos. Y a la vez envidiaba a Sai por no tener sentimientos…que fácil sería todo si no los tuviera. Podría dormir a gusto, sin que nadie le quitara el sueño.

Pero aunque lo negase, Ino si los tenía. Tenía sentimientos, unos sentimientos que no eran correspondidos y que nunca los serían. No se podía reprochar nada, a fin de cuentas ya lo había intentando una vez y no funcionó. ¿Pero porque seguía dándole vueltas al tema? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarle?

Y sin darse cuenta, una rebelde e inoportuna gota salda resbaló por su mejilla.

_...Ino derramó una lágrima más por Shikamaru..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba sola y cabizbaja por la calle sumergida en sus pensamientos. La oscuridad de las aceras hacía que hubiera menos gente paseando y por lo cual daban a la ciudad un aspecto siniestro.

Pero eso a la pelirosa no le importaba. Se ladeaba de un lado a otro pensando en una única persona, irónicamente en la persona que se había prometido no volver a pensar. Y para hacer de sus pensamientos un autentico tormento tropezó contra alguien.

Si no hubiera sido por el alcohol que ahora mismo fluía libremente por sus venas, la kunoichi hubiera esquivado tal encontronazo sin ningún problema, pero en el estado en el que estaba, su cuerpo no podía hacer otra cosa que caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

O eso es lo que debería haber ocurrido de no ser porque la persona con la que había tropezado la agarró.

Sakura levantó la cara- **Gomen-** pero al hacerlo vio que sus peores pesadillas acababan de salvarle de su caída. Entonces su cara pasó a una mueca de asco- **¡Ah! Eres tú-** dijo con indiferencia

-**No deberías caminar tú sola y menos en este estado**- extrañamente el Uchiha pareciera que se preocupaba por ella. Aunque su voz seguía sonando de lo más fría.

-**Eso no es algo que te incumba. Se cuidarme yo sola-** Sakura intentó sonar fría, intentó no demostrar todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos le rondaban por la cabeza. Y luchaba internamente por no lanzarse contra esos labios que la estaban llamando a gritos.

Aun así, consiguió evadir sus impulsos e intentó seguir su camino ignorando a Sasuke por completo. Pero el pelinegro detuvo su caminata situando su mano en el brazo de la kunoichi

**-Estás borracha**

Sakura ladeó la cabeza para mirarle de la forma mas indiferente que se podía permitir en tal estado- **¿y que? ¿Acaso ahora te importa lo que yo haga?**

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa altanera que tanto atraía a Sakura- **Ni mucho menos. No eres más que una molestia.**

Al escuchar aquella tan significativa palabra los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron por la sorpresa y a los segundos se llenaron de ira- **¡Tsk! ¡Suéltame!-** apartó su brazo con brusquedad del agarre de Sasuke y se fue a su casa.

Cuando perdió de vista a Sasuke corrió. Corrió como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía y al cerrar la puerta de su casa tras de si, sus piernas la fallaron y calló de rodillas contra el suelo.

Quería llorar. Su cuerpo clamaba por derramar estrepitosamente un torrente de lágrimas. Pero se había prometido no hacerlo… aunque ¿Qué mas daba? A fin de cuentas ahora tenía bastantes motivos para hacerlo. De nuevo había sido humillada y aun así seguía con esas tortuosas ganas de besarle. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil?

Y así, su propio cuerpo la traicionó.

_...Sakura volvió a llorar por Sasuke..._

* * *

_Antes de nada, dejenme explicarme:_

_Comprenderán las lágrimas de las kunoichis. Se que en el resumen pone que serán mujeres fuertes e independientes, pero tranquilidad, no se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana… A demás, si abandonaran estrepitosamente sus sentimientos, esta historia (basada en parejas) no tendría mucho sentido. Hay que darle un poco de emotividad al asunto._

_Espero que entiendan un poco mejor las "pequeñas" debilidades de las mujeres._

_¿Y bien? Ahora que ya se pueden hacer una mejor idea de cómo será esta historia, en cuanto a forma de narrar y trama (ya que con el resumen es un poco difícil formarse una idea)… ¿les parece interesante? _

_Agradezco sus reviews de antemano... porque confío en que serán capaces de dejarme su opinión ¿no? xD_

_Cuídense!_


	3. De ti he aprendido a ser quien ves

_¡Hola!_

_Pretendía tarda un poco más en renovar. Pero al ver la __ESTUPENDA__ acogida que estáis dando a este fic, quería compensaros pronto con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste._

_**ARIGATO A: **__**camuly **__(Me alegra que te gustara y por lo visto as leído mas fics míos Muchísimas gracias de veras, ojala tb te guste este) __**ichelchan2124**__(Gracias por interesarte en la historia. Intentare que el cambio se vea mas rápido, pr no me parece muy realista si cambian de la noche a la mañana…por lo q espero entiendan q poco a poco xD) __**Kokoro-Yolin-chan**__(jaja Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Como veras en este capitulo hay algo en lo que acertaste, espero te guste…xD) __**tsuki-airen**__(Gracias por interesarte por el fic. Espero te guste también el 3º capitulo) __**The Sky Cries Again**__(Uff…¡q bien que si que te gustó la idea!jaja ojala te guste también el tercer capi y que sea verdad que cuento con tu opinión xD Gracias) __**Nanaamiix**__(Bien, creo que hice bien en explicarlo todo al final…jaja como he dicho el cambio de las chicas no será repentino, pues creo que sino parecerá poco real, espero que así lo veas y te guste…xD) __**Draiko**__(Déjame decirte que estoy Total y absolutamente de acuerdo contigo. Gracias por el comentario, la trama si que es cierto que la han usado, pero espero darle un toque diferente por que aunque apenas e leído sobre esto, me gustaría ser original…de eso se trata. Ojala te guste xD) __**setsuna17**__(Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Me alegre que te interese. A ver si te gusta el 3º capi..xD) __**.-loli18-.**__ (Me alegra que te guste la historia, ojala te siga gustando…espero saber tu opinión. Gracias) __**haize**__(jaja Llevas mucha razón… por su puesto que ante todo las mujeres! Espero que te guste) __**Ai no Kuroi**__(Muchas gracias por el comentario. Espero que también te guste este capi y házmelo saber xD) __**Krys y nami. **__(Hombre, que ya se había escrito de este tema lo sabia, pero espero estar aportando mis toques personales e ideas originales, sino fuera así hacédmelo saber porque entonces esto no tendría sentido. La verdad que agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo. Después de escribir toda esta parrafada me doy cuenta de la cantidad de gente que ha seguido esto, y claro si luego empiezan a bajar los reviews pues será muy triste… pero aun así, esperemos que eso no pase, no desilusionar a nadie y todas esas cosas!!! AGRADEZCO MUCHO contar con vosotras. Espero que os guste el cap. Ya sabéis que no suelo tardar mucho en renovar, pero si veo que me faltáis….me esperare!!jajaja un bso wapas)_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Naruto no me pertenece. El fic si ¿obvio no? xD_

_Disfruten de la lectura:_

* * *

**.-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**3. DE TI HE APRENDIDO A SER QUIEN VES**

-¡**Gracias y vuelva pronto!-** Ino despidió con una reverencia al cliente. Y justo en el momento en el que éste salió por la puerta, entró un pelinegro.

La kunoichi que ahora estaba de espaldas, se dio la vuelta al oír a un nuevo cliente-**Bienveni…-** pero sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver al pelinegro de ojos inexpresivos con su tan habitual sonrisa**- ¡Sai! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Quería unas flores…**

Ino se quedó perpleja al escucharle. ¿Para que iba a querer un frió y anti sentimental Sai unas flores?...

El shinobi, al ver la interrogante cara de Ino la respondió- **Leí en un libro que para demostrarle a una chica que es importante en tu vida, un bonito detalle es regalarle flores.**

Ahora si que la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro y no pudo evitar preguntarle- **¿Para quién son?**

- **Para ti.-**Sai en ningún momento se alteró ni cambió el semblante de su cara y la respondió con su sonrisa

Ino de nuevo abrió los ojos turbada por lo que acababa de escuchar**-¿Por qué querrías regalarme flores a mí?**

**-Bueno…-**Sai dudó unos instantes mientras pensaba la respuesta**- Tú y yo pasamos varias noches juntos. Eso se considera algo importante en mi vida ¿verdad?**

Al escuchar esto la rubia suspiró…-** Si hubiese sentimientos de por medio sí, demo... lo nuestro no significa nada.-** Todo lo contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, la respuesta de Ino no fue fría, sino que quiso hacer entender al pelinegro que entre ellos no había ningún sentimiento de por medio.

**-Ya veo. ¿Entonces lo nuestro no es importante?**

Ante esa duda Ino no supo que responder. Estuvo dudando durante unos momentos hasta que por fin creyó encontrar una respuesta decente- **Es importante si así lo crees no porque lo hayas leído en ningún libro.**

**-De acuerdo. Gracias por todo.**

Ino le sonrió. Y después de esto la rubia acompañó al pelinegro a la salida de la tienda mientras aparecía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Por un momento se había ilusionado con el detalle de Sai y le hubiera encantado aceptar las flores…nunca nadie le había regalado flores…

Pero desde luego lo que no iba a aceptar la kunoichi era que un libro la regalara flores. Por muy bonito que fuera el detalle, no se iba a rebajar a ese nivel. A parte, tampoco le parecía buena idea aceptar detalles así de nadie, pues ahora era una mujer libre…

**-Sai**

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para prestar atención a la rubia que lo estaba llamando. Y al hacerlo vio como Ino se ponía de puntillas para llegar a su altura y le daba un cálido beso en los labios. Luego de unos momentos, los ninjas se separaron e Ino sonrió- ¿**Nos vemos esta noche?**

**-Claro- **y con una sonrisa, Sai abandonó la tienda.

Si, ahora Ino era feliz. Porque ahora era ella quien controlaba la situación, quien decidía el cuando y el como. Ya no tenia que preocuparse de novios problemáticos que la ignoraran. Ahora todo era mucho más fácil. Ella elegía con quien quería estar y punto. Sin más complicaciones ni quebraderos de cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru.

Ese era el grupo que había salido de misión por la mañana. Según la Hokage, iba a ser una tarea realmente fácil; escoltar, proteger y entregar un pergamino a una aldea, de hecho, el Uzumaki había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de semejante estupidez de misión, ya que hasta el mas torpe de los gennin podría haberla realizado.

Pero, ahora, el mismo el rubio se estaba comiendo sus propias palabras.

Un grupo de cuatro ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla les habían tendido una emboscada. Durante arduos e intensos minutos los shinobis de la hoja dieron lo mejor de sí para poder defenderse protegiendo así sus vidas y la del pergamino.

Sin embargo, el esfuerzo no fue suficiente. Aquellos intrusos eran demasiado buenos, o puede que la confianza de Kiba y Naruto les hubiera hecho caer en el más grave error que un ninja puede cometer: infravalorar a su adversario.

Por eso mismo ahora estaban en esa situación: Kiba y Akamaru con las reservas de chacra agotadas y tirados en el suelo con múltiples heridas. Y Naruto había sido acorralado y ahora estaba totalmente inmóvil, lo habían atado a un árbol con cuerdas de chacra y sabe dios que otros utensilios, pues por mucha fuerza que hiciera el rubio…era en vano.

El único ninja disponible para entablar un combate era la tímida Hyuga. Cuatro contra uno. Las posibilidades desde luego no eran nada favorecedoras para la kunoichi. Pero, ésta no escatimaba en esfuerzos…todo lo contrario, intentó combatirlos con sus técnicas hereditarias de lucha, procurando así romper el flujo de chacra de sus adversarios.

Y aun así, fue inútil… Lo único que conseguía era cansarse.

Por otro lado, los dos ninjas que acompañaban a Hinata en la misión tenían la mirada fija en ella… una mirada de lástima.

**-¡Hinata detente! No te preocupes por nosotros… ¡huye!**

La Hyuga se dio medio vuelta para ver como Kiba la pedía que abandonara. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa ¿Qué huyera? E instintivamente miró a Naruto y pudo ver la pena marcada en sus ojos.

-**Naruto-kun…-**un susurro inaudible para nadie salió de los labios de la kunoichi.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó el verdadero combate. Ahí fue donde la confianza y la determinación volvieron al cuerpo de Hinata haciendo que ésta se volviera mucho más fuerte y empleara sus mejores técnicas para ganar el combate.

La lucha estaba siendo espectacular. Hinata lo estaba logrando, iba a vencer a esos cuatro tipos….

"_**Naruto-kun, mírame. Quiero que me observes como yo te he observado durante años... **_– Hinata dio otro golpe dejando fuera de juego a uno de sus rivales-_**Mírame…. Esta vez seré yo la que te proteja- **_Otra perfecta sintonía de movimientos hizo caer al suelo a otro ninja-_** no permitiré que nadie me menosprecie. Mírame Naruto-kun… **_-Y al final cayeron los últimos-_**Ahora serás tu el observador"**_

Y con estos pensamientos en mente, la Hyuga consiguió derrotar a sus adversarios en una maestral batalla ante la atónita mirada de los shinobis.

Kiba estaba totalmente sorprendido por la destreza que acababa de mostrar Hinata, mientras que Naruto se había quedado con la boca abierta por la confianza que acababa de ver en la kunoichi.

Jamás la había visto pelear así, nunca había visto la determinación gravada con fuego en los ojos perla de la kunoichi. Nunca había visto la confianza y seguridad que derrochaba ahora, ni había visto el valor con el que luchó…. _Naruto nunca había observado a Hinata como hasta ahora._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura cargó la cantidad justa de chacra en su puño derecho para poder realizar un golpe con perfecta precisión en el suelo, haciendo así que se creara una inmensa grieta bajo sus pies.

Este movimiento obligó a Tenten a saltar hacia los árboles para protegerse, pero aun así no perdió el tiempo y mientras estaba en pleno vuelo, sacó un pergamino de donde aparecieron una decena de armas directas a la pelirosa.

Sakura, que en ningún momento se esperó ese contraataque tuvo que hacer varias volteretas y saltos en el último momento para poder evitarlo. Y a duras penas salió ilesa.

Las dos kunoichis se miraron en sus respectivas posiciones mientras sus cuerpos transpiraban fuertemente y sonrieron.

Como no tenían nada que hacer ese día, Tenten y Sakura habían decidido entrenar juntas. Ambas por distintos motivos. Por su parte, Tenten se había sentido realmente mal el día anterior con Neji, y se propuso a si misma entrenar una temporada alejada del Hyuga para fortalecerse y mejorar como ninja, pero a la vez para demostrarse a sí misma que no dependía de él.

Al entrenar sola o con Sakura, Tenten se estaba demostrando que era una mujer independiente, que no dependía de ningún prodigio arrogante para mejorar sus habilidades. Y aparte, olvidarse durante una temporada de la presuntuosidad del moreno y de sus comentarios altaneros era un gran descanso para la kunoichi.

Mientras tanto Sakura, dedicaba el entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades y consolidarse más si podía como una de las mejores kunoichis. Aunque, especialmente hoy, la pelirosa estaba usando la batalla como una excusa para desahogar todas sus preocupaciones.

Sakura intentaba no pensar en nada y mucho menos en nadie. Se concentraba exclusivamente en la batalla… para así no tener que rememorar el humillante encontronazo que tuvo con Sasuke la noche anterior.

**-¿Descansamos?-** Sakura consiguió decir esto entre bocanadas

-**Hai. Creo que por hoy ya hemos hecho un gran trabajo-** la sonrió Tenten.

Ambas ninjas, se sentaron juntas y reposaron sus espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol mientras sus miradas se perdían en el esplendoroso atardecer.

Sakura miró a Tenten unos momentos y luego volvió a dirigir su vista al cielo- **Tenten…-** la aludida la miró, y una vez que Sakura vio que había captado su atención continuó hablando- **no te lo he preguntado antes porque no quería meterme donde no me llaman… Demo, ¿Cómo así no has entrenado hoy con Neji?**

Tras la pregunta, Tenten imitó a su acompañante y volvió a posar su mirada en el cielo. Tras un suspiró cerró los ojos y contestó a Sakura astutamente con otra pregunta- **¿no te cansas nunca de aguantar monosílabos como contestaciones y miradas de superioridad?**

Sakura la miró de nuevo con intriga y luego sonrió. Si, por su puesto que ella sabía muy bien a lo que su amiga se refería.

La verdad que en ese sentido Neji y Sasuke eran muy parecidos; los dos provenían de clanes con grandes sobrenombres y por circunstancias distintas los dos han tenido que cargar cruelmente con el peso de sus apellidos. Eso es lo que probablemente haya hecho de ellos esas personas antisociales y esos hombres arrogantes.

Ambas kunoichis entendían muy bien la dura infancia por la que tuvieron que pasar. Pero aun así, eso no les daba derecho a tratarlas con superioridad y mirarlas con reproche.

Con estos pensamientos, ambas kunoichis siguieron disfrutando del atardecer que el cielo les ofrecía. En ningún momento Sakura le contestó a Tenten, pero las dos sabían que no era necesaria ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que ambas siguieron disfrutando gratamente de ese silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche ya había caído sobre Konoha. Y de nuevo Ino se encontraba con el sueño turbado sobre su cama, sin embargo esta vez Sai no estaba dormido.

La kunoichi estaba apoyada sobre el desnudo torso de su acompañante mientras pasaba suavemente su dedo por la nivea piel del shinobi. A la vez, Sai acariciaba el ahora suelto y enredado pelo de la rubia.

**-Cuando salí de tu tienda fui al despacho de Tsunade-sama**-fue Sai el que rompió el momentáneo silencio para entablar una conversación con Ino.

**-¿Te mandó alguna misión?**

**-Hai. Los exámenes Chunnin están a la vuelta de la esquina y de nuevo Konoha se va a encargar de celebrarlos. Me pidió que la ayudara en los preparativos y atendiera a los miembros invitados que vinieran de las otras aldeas.**

Ino suspiró- **Eso es aburridísimo. Tienes que pasarte todo el día con los responsables de las aldeas, prepararles su alojamiento, que todo esté perfectamente preparado para ellos y encima te siguen a todos los lados como un perro guardián…**

Sai sonrió- **Hai, por eso no lo he aceptado.**

**-¿Nani?**-Ino levantó el rostro para poder ver de primer plano la sonrisa de su acompañante- **¿Y Tsunade-sama te lo permitió?**

**-Por su puesto que no. Puso el grito en el cielo y estuvo a punto de partirme un brazo, pero justo entró Shikamaru y se ofreció para ser él quien lo haría.**

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron por al sorpresa y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Shikamaru? ¿El mismo ninja vago y perezoso que ella conocía se había ofrecido a organizar los exámenes Chunnin?

**-La Hokage puso la misma cara que tú en estos momentos**- Sai ensanchó mas su sonrisa**- le parecía increíble que el problemático del Nara quisiera participar**.

**-Es que es increíble…-**Ino de nuevo agachó su cara para posarla sobre el torso de Sai y seguir delineándolo con su dedo- **no entiendo porque se ofrecería voluntario para ello.**

Entonces la sonrisa de Sai desapareció de su cara para esperar la posible reacción de su acompañante- **Bueno, no se si tenga que ver con que Temari es la representante de Suna…**

Nada mas escuchar eso, el movimiento de Ino sobre el torso de Sai se paró de golpe y todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante. ¿Temari? ¿Shikamaru estaba haciendo todo eso por Temari? ¿Ese maldito despojo humano estaba organizando ese evento solo por pasar mas tiempo con Temari y cuando era su novio no era capaz ni de regalarle unas flores por su cumpleaños porque le parecía demasiado "problemático"? ¡Tsk!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía ya un buen rato que Tenten y Sakura se habían separado para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. El entrenamiento había sido duro y aunque hubieran descansado un poco, las kunoichis estaban agotadas.

La noche era fría y Tenten lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de llegar pronto a su casa para poder tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta que la luz del sol la despertara anunciando un nuevo día.

Pero lo que tubo que encontrarse nada mas llegar a su puerta, fue a un Neji apoyado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. La kunoichi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa… ¿Qué se supone que hacia él ahí? Pero luego volvió a poner una cara de póquer y avanzó decidida para entrar en su casa, no tenía ganas de conversación esa noche.

Cuando justo pasó al lado de Neji, este abrió sus ojos y la habló- **No has venido hoy a entrenar**- su masculina voz seguía sonando tan fría como siempre. Y como siempre conseguía erizar hasta el último pelo de la kunoichi.

Pero esta, consiguió evadirlo**- Lo se-** y siguió su camino a casa.

**-¡Tsk!-**Neji no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con tal solo esa respuesta. Y en vista de que la kunoichi no le daba tregua tubo que agarrarla del brazo obligándola a detener su camino y a mirarle a los ojos- **Por lo menos podías haber tenido la decencia de avisar ¿no?**

Tenten por unos momentos estuvo a punto de abandonar toda la firmeza que su cuerpo demostraba, pero superado el momento de debilidad le contestó de manera astuta con una nueva pregunta- **¿Acaso te preocupa?**

El castaño abrió los ojos evidentemente sorprendido por la respuesta de Tenten y al hacerlo soltó también su brazo. Pero claro, el prodigio Hyuga no iba a rebajarse al nivel de demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento y admitir que estaba preocupado o interesado por alguien, por lo que el silencio fue la única respuesta de la castaña.

-**Buenas Noches-** y así Tenten se metió en casa, dejando a un Neji frustrado a su puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se separó de Tenten, Sakura agilizó el paso. La noche era muy fría y ella no llevaba abrigo suficiente para resguardarse de la gélida helada, por lo que su cuerpo empezó a andar con más rapidez destino a su calido hogar.

Dobló la esquina de una calle y lo que vio la hizo detener el paso. Justamente tenía que encontrarse a cierto pelinegro vagando a esas horas por la solitaria ciudad. ¡Joder! Sakura ya estaba empezando a pensar que el shinobi lo hacía adrede… ¿Por qué tenia que encontrarse todas las noches con él?

Pero a más se acercaba, mejor pudo observar Sakura el estado en el que venía. Así es…Sasuke Uchiha estaba borracho. Al comprobar tal afirmación la kunoichi mostró una sonrisa de superioridad.

Tal vez no era tan malo que se hubieran encontrado. Tal vez era una ocasión perfecta para devolverle a Sasuke la humillación de la noche pasada.

Y así el pelinegro se situó justo en frente de Sakura y se detuvo mirándole detenidamente a los ojos. Esos profundos ojos negros que siempre conseguían debilitar a la kunoichi… sin embargo, ahora no era el caso.

Sakura situó sus manos en la cintura, dándose a sí misma una imagen de mayor seguridad y marcó a un más su recién descubierta sonrisa altanera- **No deberías caminar tu solo y menos en ese estado.**

Pero Sakura no era la única que podía mostrar esa sonrisa… y mucho menos delante de un Uchiha, que por su puesto no se iba a achantar en ningún momento- **Eso no es algo que te incumba. Se cuidarme yo solo.**

**-Estas borracho.-** ¡Un momento! La kunoicho dejó de sonreír. Esta conversación le sonaba… ¿acaso era la misma que la de la noche pasada? ¿A que clase de juego estaban jugando?...Bueno, no pasaba nada. No tenía por que perder el control de la situación, si esto iba a ser lo mismo que la noche anterior, se supone que ahora le tocaba a ella soltar un comentario hiriente y dejar fuera del combate al Uchiha…

Si, eso es lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero lo que la kunoichi no tuvo en cuenta, y de lo que no se había percatado es que mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos analizando la situación, Sasuke se había ido acercando peligrosamente a ella, mientras instintivamente la kunochi iba retrocediendo. Así, hasta que chocó contra la pared y salió de sus pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos atónita ante la situación. Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca…incluso podía notar la marcada respiración del pelinegro en su cara…acto que estaba haciendo perder el control a Sakura.

Pero como pudo, recobró el juicio y a duras penas logró recordar lo que él la había dicho la noche anterior. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hablar pues el pelinegro, de la forma mas sensual que Sakura había escuchado se lo recordó personalmente- **No eres mas que una mo-les-tia…**

La kunoichi abrió los ojos perpleja de nuevo por la situación. Tenía dos opciones, pegarle por el inoportuno comentario y por haber ganado el maldito juego, que no sabía muy bien cuando había empezado… o por otro lado rendirse a su cuerpo. Obedecer sus más bajos impulsos y abalanzarse sobre esos seductores labios que la estaban llamando a gritos.

¡No! Se recriminaba a si misma por pensar eso. Después de lo que había sufrido por él no podía ser todo tan bonito y a la primera de cambio caer en sus brazos. Se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a idolatrarle y perseguirle como antaño.

Sasuke la hizo sufrir demasiado y si de verdad estaba interesado en ella, tenía que comprender que no iba a ser nada fácil y tenia que saber todo lo que ella pasó por él.

…._Todo lo que ella pasó por él_… Ese pensamiento se repitió como si de un eco se tratara dentro de la cabeza de la kunoichi. Y al momento se mostró una gran sonrisa en su cara… Se la acababa de ocurrir una descabellada idea que podría traer graves consecuencias, pero que en estos momentos ardía en deseos de hacer…

Por su parte, el pelinegro notó esa sonrisa y pensándose otra cosa se acercó lentamente a los carnosos labios de la pelirosa…

Sus labios se fundieron en uno. Primeramente un contacto tímido y superficial para despues pasar a sentir un torbellino de sensaciones en su cabeza. Fue un beso apasionado, salvaje, primitivo...todos sus instintos puestos en ese intercambio de fluidos...la piel erizada al contacto con la otra piel...

Y entonces, el aire empezó a ser demandado. Se separaron lentamente, pero aun seguian a escasos centímentros el uno del otro. Sakura estaba perpleja... Sin embargo, si en algún momento había tenido la comprensible debilidad de seguir los instintos de su cuerpo, ver la reciente sonrisa con la marca de altanería plasmada en el rostro de Sasuke, la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

Se las iba a pagar. Aquí y ahora.

Sakura sonrió- **Arigato Sasuke-kun...-**pronunció de una manera suave y con un deje de rencor

Sasuke abrió los ojos atónito ante lo que acababa de suceder. Y poco a poco notó como su cuerpo le fallaba, las piernas no le obedecían y a los segundos sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia. No sin antes pronunciar un -**Sakura-**cargado de ira.

* * *

_De nuevo muchas gracias por sus apoyos. Me han puesto las cosas mas difíciles para poder mejorar esto y no decepcionar a nadie (he cambiado como un par de veces este capitulo…pero por su puesto todo por el bien del fic xD)_

_No se si la ultima parte habrá quedado bien. La verdad que tenía muchas ganas de ponerla ¡deseaba que Sakura pagara a Sasuke con su misma moneda! ¿No creen? ..Espero que les haya gustado...u-u_

_Ahora bien… ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿les gustó la evasiva de Tenten? ¿La endereza de Hianta? ¿Qué creen que hará Sasuke?...En cuanto a Ino decir que no tengo muy claro si será ShikaIno o InoSai (personalmente me da igual, así que para que participen y hagamos este fic entre todos os dejo a vosotros la elección)_

_¿Han visto lo importante que son sus comentarios?n.n Espero llevarme alegrías como hasta ahora y que sigáis dándome vuestra opinión._

_Cuídense!_

_P.D: Supongo que el proximo capitulo tardare un poco más en subirlo. Aparte de porque no está acabado, creo que no es bueno atosigar con la historia...jaja Aunque claro, todo depende de vuestros reviews u-u_


	4. Llegas tarde

_¡Hola!_

_He tardado más que otras veces en renovar, ya lo siento. Pero aun así la espera no ha sido tampoco muy larga ¿verdad?_

_Deciros que todavía estoy en estado de shock O_O por la aceptación que esta teniendo este fic. Muchísimas gracias a todos por la cantidad de comentarios con vuestros apoyos que me estáis dejando. De verdad que me alegran un montón y me animan a mejorar escribiendo, espero que eso se refleje. U_U_

_Me encantaría agradeceros uno por uno vuestros comentarios, pero por hoy ya se me ha hecho tarde y quería subir ya este capitulo. Espero no os importe, desde aquí me comprometo y prometo que la próxima vez si que lo haré! Gomensai!. Pero respondiendo a algunas preguntas que me hicisteis quería dejar claro lo que pasó en el capitulo anterior con Sasuke: lo que Sakura le hizo fue lo mismo que él hizo cuando abandonó Konoha, es decir, le dio un golpe en la nuca (o en la espalda no lo se porque no sale) que hizo que se desmayara no sin antes decir el famoso "Arigato". Espero que haya quedado claro._

_De nuevo perdón por no contestar personalmente, pero no olvidéis que os tengo Realmente MUCHO en cuenta ¿de acuerdo?....u-u_

_**Advertencias:**__ De nuevo y siendo pesados os recuerdo que ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces. Pero el fic si._

_Ahora si disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**.-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**4. LLEGAS TARDE**

Dio dos toques a la puerta y tras eso Ino giró el picaporte que la separaba de aquel imponente despacho.

**-¿Me mando llamar Tsunade-sama?**

La Godaime elevó la vista por encima de sus manos entrelazadas que estaban apoyadas sobre su escritorio para posarla en la nueva intrusa-**Hai. Pasa Ino-**cuando la kunoichi se posó delante de ella deshizo el nudo de sus manos para coger unos informes y continuó hablando- **Quiero darte una misión.**

Ino repasó la habitación con la mirada**-¿A mi sola?**

Tsunade elevó levemente la comisura de sus labios en una especia de sonrisa -**Hai. No será nada complicado. Como ya sabrás Konoha será la sede de los próximos exámenes Chunnin.**

**-Si, demo…****creía que Shikamaru iba a encargarse de ello.**

**-Y lo ****hará, pero tú deberás ayudarlo.**

Al escuchar las órdenes de la Hokage Ino abrió los ojos perpleja ante su nueva misión. ¿Trabajar codo con codo con Shikamaru? Se puso a pensar en las tareas que conllevarían esa orden y realmente la idea no acababa de convencerla del todo… Tendría que aguantar al vago Nara junto a una kunoichi de Suna que no tenía en gran estima- **¿Y porque debería ayudarlo? ¿No puede hacer él solo ese trabajo?- **sin poder evitarlo Ino pronunció las ultimas palabras con un tono fuera de lugar.

Tsunade al escucharla alzó una ceja para contestar las impertinencias de una de sus subordinadas-¿**Intentas desobedecer mis ordenes?-** La Godaime habló con su famosos tono amenazador que hizo que la pequeña rubia se asustara negando con la cabeza. Al ver esto, la Hokage mostró una sonrisa triunfal y continuó hablando- **No solo son los exámenes lo que me preocupan- **luego de esto su cara pasó a un semblante mas serio-** Tenemos informes sobre unos espías de otras aldeas, no sabemos exactamente que tipo de información buscan. Pero me quedo mucho mas tranquila si mientras Shikamaru organiza los exámenes tú le echas una mano y de paso te encargas de que nadie acceda a nuestra información-**Tsunade paró de hablar durante unos instantes para ver lar reacción de Ino. No fue necesaria ninguna contestación ya que sobrentendió que la kunoichi acataba las normas, obviamente por obligación.-** ¿Alguna objeción?**

**-No Tsunade-sama.**

**-Entonces te puedes ir**

Y así la pequeña rubia salió del despacho de la Godaime y una vez que hubo abandonado este, se apoyó en la puerta que recién acababa de cerrar para dar un gran suspiro. Desde luego ese no iba a ser una misión fácil… Luego de esto, Ino se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar, pero antes de moverse escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

**-¡Ino!**

Por unos leves instantes la voz de aquel shinobi penetró por la espalda de la rubia haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral. Pasado el shock, la rubia se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que demandaba su atención mostrando una notoria sorpresa en sus palabras-¿**Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

El joven Nara suspiró dando a entender la molestia que le suponía tener que explicar su presencia en aquel lugar-**Ya me han dicho que tu también organizaras los exámenes…- **y de nuevo otro suspiro que estaba haciendo perder la paciencia a la rubia. ¡Tsk, Pareciera que al moreno le costase hablar con ella!-**Es muy problemático todo esto… ¿Te parece bien si vamos a tomar algo y nos repartimos el trabajo?**

Ahora fue Ino la que le dejó escapar un leve suspiro por sus labios. Estaba claro que el día iba a ser muy largo**…-Hai.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La luz del día estaba haciendo presión el sus delicados ojos y a regañadientes tubo que abrir estos con bastante pesadez. Al ser mas consciente de la situación notó a su pequeño cuerpo débil y cansado y al instante recordó el posible motivo de su actual estado.

Al hacer memoria de los acontecimientos que seguramente la llevaron a tal estado no le pareció extraño estar en una cama de un blanco impoluto rodeada de paredes y aparatos del mismo color. Reconocía perfectamente esa habitación que incluso podría decir que era hasta algo familiar pues pasaba varias tardes en esas estancias.

Cuando por fin despertó por completo de su somnolencia, Hianta echó un mejor vistazo a la habitación del hospital en la que ahora mismo se encontraba y así pudo apreciar que no estaba sola en aquel lugar. El joven Uzumaki dormía recorrido sobre si mismo como si intentara protegerse de algo en un sofá cerca de la cama de la peliazul.

La Hyuga al principio se extrañó de la presencia de Naruto, mas luego sonrió de manera casi maternal al ver la inocencia que desplegaba la cara del rubio mientras dormía. Luego de esto, Hinata varió su mirada a la ventana por la que entraba aquella brillante luz que hacia un momento la había despertado y al hacerlo pudo observar que en la mesita que había cerca de su cama se encontraba un pequeño bote cristalino que contenía un poco de agua para alimentar tres lucidas y blancas flores.

**-Te traje una por cada noche que has pasado aquí. Se que no es mucho pero no me llegaba para más**

Hianta que en un primer momento se alteró al escuchar la voz que la sacó de sus ensoñaciones no miró a la persona que la hablaba y sonrió mientras miraba aquellas tres galanterías. Sonrió por lo significativo que era ese detalle para ella, sobre todo al saber de quien provenía, pero aun así no pudo evitar quitar su mueca de satisfacción para mirar a Naruto-** No tenías porque haberlo hecho Naruto-kun…**

El rubio que hasta ahora había permanecido con una sonrisa calida al ver a la Hyuga despierta, varió al instante su mueca ya que no se esperó la suave y tímida respuesta de Hinata. Sinceramente se había esperado que ella le complaciera con una de sus tan entrañables sonrisas y que se lo agradeciera con un rubor tenue en sus blancas mejillas. Pero todo lo contrario… ¿Por qué Hinata ya no actuaba como antes con él?

Naruto pasó los tres días de sueño de Hinata a su lado haciéndose un montón de preguntas. Antes la Hyuga era una muchacha extremadamente tímida y asustadiza, sin embargo eso estaba cambiando. Un cambio que era apreciable hasta para el despistadizo rubio. No sabía porque pero había algo distinto en aquella inocente mujer. Naruto se había pasado horas observándola e intentando contestar a su pregunta ¿Qué había hecho a Hinata cambiar su actitud con él? ¿Dónde quedaron sus mejillas teñidas de escarlata y su inocente sonrisa?

Por más que la mirara y la observara no contestaba sus dudas. Pero aun así haciendo gala de su persistencia el rubio seguía insistiendo. No sabia porque, pero seguía mirándola, no podía dejar de observar cada detalle que ese cuerpo mostraba. Su perfecta piel, sus claros ojos en los que podía sumergirse durante horas e incluso días...no...no quería dejar de mirarla…

El rubio agachó su cabeza al ver que Hinata seguía mirándole sin mostrar nada en su cara. Y decidido pero a la vez dubitativo comenzó ha hablar- **Hinata-chan… yo…etto…Tú…Cuando salgas del hospital…**

**-¡Hinata-chan ya ****despertaste!-** justo en el momento en el que Naruto estaba hablando apareció Kiba en la habitación haciendo un gran estruendo que hizo saltar por la sorpresa del momento a los dos shinobis que había en el interior.

**-Kiba-kun…****-**susurró débilmente Hinata sorprendida por la aparición del castaño

**-****¡Hola! Te traje unas flores para celebrar tu recuperación ¡Es increíble la paliza que distes a esos ninjas! ¡Todavía estamos con la boca abierta! ¿Verdad Naruto?-** Kiba dio un codazo a Naruto para que corroborara su afirmación

Sin embargo el rubio había hecho caso omiso a la pregunta de su amigo, ya que estaba frustrado por haber sido interrumpido en un momento tan importante para él. Por lo que contestó casi sin ganas al nuevo intruso- **Eh…Si, claro...**- intentó sonar alegre pero no pudo.

Hinata miró a Naruto y se extrañó por su comportamiento. Sin embargo, luego miró a Kiba y le sonrió-**Arigato Kiba-kun…demo no fue para tanto**

**-¡No seas modesta hombre! Mira, para celebrarlo como es debido en cuanto salgas del hospital te invito a tomar algo ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Perdonad. Pero ****será mejor que me valla-**Naruto se levantó bruscamente de su asiento todavía con la cabeza agachada y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

Kiba le preguntó**-¿A dónde vas?**

- **Iré a ver que tal esta Sakura-chan ya que estoy aquí-** y así Naruto desapareció de la habitación sin alegar nada mas.

Hinata que todavía estaba sonrojada por la proposición de Kiba miró perpleja la huida del rubio. ¿Acaso se había perdido algo? ¿A que había venido esa reacción por su parte? Aun así, no pudo evitar entristecerse por su comentario… se había repetido muchas veces que solo era su amigo, pero de nuevo había sentido su corazón comprimirse al escuchar como Naruto iba a ir donde Sakura. Pero no era momento para volver a martirizar a su mente por lo que un poco deshabatida, la peliazul decidió aceptar la invitación de Kiba-**De...De acuerdo Kiba-kun**

**-¡Perfecto!-**Kiba pegó un salto de alegría- **¿Dónde te gustaría ir?**

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta un shinobi que no acabó por abandonar del todo la estancia, cerró su puño con fuerza y frustración porque oyó como Hinata aceptaba una proposición que por escasos segundos no había sido suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelirosa llegó totalmente abatida a su casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y como si de un muerto viviente se tratará arrastró sus pies hasta el asiento mas cercano para dejar caer su destrozado cuerpo sobre el mullido sofá. La tarde en el hospital había sido totalmente un siniestro y por si el estrés de su trabajo no pareciera suficiente la kunoichi arrastraba un peso extra. Era como si tuviera una especie de remolino en el estomago que se mezclaba con unos punzantes pinchazos en su cabeza…

¿Culpa?

No. Ella solo hizo lo que la hicieron. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Una pequeña venganza servida en plato frío… En un plato muy frío. ¿Entonces porque no encontraba una explicación mejor a su estado?

Tal vez era por el tiempo que había pasado… Hacia ya un día que había realizado su pequeño e instantáneo plan y todavía no había visto al receptor de su venganza. Ni había recibido noticias suyas…Nada. Ni un insulto, ni una humillante contestación, ni un contraataque…nada. ¿Acaso Sasuke lo estaba haciendo aposta? No, el pelinegro no podía ser tan retorcido de utilizar el viejo truco de la evasiva para hacerla sentirla mal ¿o si? ¿Acaso estaba ignorándola para que ella sufriera la espera de algún acto por su parte?....

Sakura frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos. Si eso fuera cierto, iba listo. Incluso le agradecía que utilizara tan patética estrategia, pues así no tendría que aguantar sus comentarios humillantes, ni la altanería de su sonrisa, ni la calidez de su respiración, ni la fogosidad de sus besos…. ¡Basta! Sakura se levantó como si de un rayo se tratara para auto recriminarse por sus pensamientos, pero como si una bombilla hubiera hecho contacto en esos mismos instantes volvieron las descabelladas ideas a su mente.

Si la montaña no va a Mahoma….Sakura irá a por Sasuke

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire como si su vida dependiera de ello para luego expulsarla suave y delicadamente entre las finas líneas de sus labios. Disfrutó y saboreó aquella pureza que tanto la estaba gustando. Si, Tenten lo estaba disfrutando… Disfrutaba del silencio del ambiente solo cortado por una de sus afiladas armas al chocar contra la diana. Disfrutaba de la brisa que la mecía levemente unos mechones que resbalaban por su cara y disfrutaba de los momentos como ese en los que podía descansar cuando su cuerpo lo demandara sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie…

Quien lo hubiera dicho, Tenten amaba entrenar _sola._

Pero sus momentos de tranquilidad fueron rotos en el momento en el que notó una presencia. No estaba sola en aquel lugar e instintivamente su cuerpo se tensó, se levantó rápidamente de su sitio para ponerse en posición de defensa y cogió un kunai que colocó estratégicamente delante de su cara para así estar preparada para un inminente ataque sorpresa. Tras unos segundos en los que el viento cubría el silencio, la morena levantó sus ojos por encima de su arma y habló con superioridad- **Sal ahora mismo.**

--------

Mierda. Lo había descubierto. Tan embelesado estaba en observar el entrenamiento de su compañera que el prodigio se olvidó completamente de ocultar su chacra como es debido… un fallo terriblemente ridículo que dañaba su mas que estimado orgullo.

Frunció el ceño y se movió levemente para aparecer delante de su compañera e intentar explicarle el porque de su presencia, aunque ni él mismo sabía exactamente las razones que lo habían llevado a aquel lugar. Pensándolo fríamente quizás la mejor solución era abandonar sigilosamente su posición. Era una gran alternativa para evitar la embarazosa situación de la que disgustosamente no tendría ningún control.

Pero cuando su cuerpo fue a darse la vuelta para seguir las órdenes que su cerebro demandaba se dio cuenta de que no era su presencia la que la kunoichi había notado. El prodigio Huyga abrió sus ojos sorprendido y su orgullo fue nuevamente dañado al no haber notado a los ninjas que ahora rodeaban a Tenten.

Cerró levemente los ojos para analizar mejor la procedencia de aquellos intrusos y sus respuestas lo asombraron más si podía. Ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla… ¿Qué hacían presentándose en Konoha de aquella forma? Por su aspecto estaba claro que no venían en son de paz, ¿podrían ser espías? Si. Era la respuesta mas lógica, Tsunade le informó de que podría haber ninjas de otras aldeas buscando información… lo mas probable es que fueran ellos.

Maldición. Tenten estaba sola contra aquellos cuatro intrusos. Tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejarla luchar sola… no iba a ser un combate justo y desde luego no veía capaz a la kunoichi de salir ilesa de la batalla. Pero si salía en su defensa desvelaría su posición y de nuevo tendría que enfrentarse a preguntas que no sabría contestar.

¡Kuso! No podía pensar ahora en eso. Tenten estaba en peligro y tenia que ayudarla. De nuevo sus piernas intentaron moverse para salir en defensa de aquella supuesta débil e inocente kunoichi que estaba siendo atacada, pero de nuevo tuvo que desobeceder las ordenes de su cerebro y de nuevo la sorpresa invadió su cuerpo.

Aquella kunoichi no tenia nada de débil. Esa mujer era de todo menos inocente. Y los únicos ninjas que estaban en peligro y no iban a salir ilesos eran los shinobis de la niebla que actualmente estaban recibiendo una mas que inesperada paliza.

Neji no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar detalladamente la armonía de movimientos de la kunoichi. Los perfectos golpes que su cuerpo emitía y caían sin reparo alguno sobre el cuerpo de sus adversarios. Las poderosas técnicas que no dejaban tiempo de reacción a los ninjas. Observaba a cámara lenta la precisión y el fácil manejo que Tenten hacia de las armas para que estas se clavaran exactamente en el lugar indicado con un golpe seco y limpio haciendo que sus rivales cayeran al suelo en el acto.

La sorpresa seguía sin tener cabida en el cuerpo del moreno. Desde luego, esa no era la kunoichi con la que había estado entrenando. Esos no eran los movimientos que utilizaba contra él… ¿Por qué era ahora Tenten tan distinta?

Y como si cayera del cielo, la respuesta hizo presión en su mente. No es que Tenten hubiera cambiado, es que él nunca la dejó demostrar su valía. En las misiones apenas la kunoichi había empezado su batalla cuando él mismo ya se había encargado de acabar con sus rivales y si se centraba un poco mas en sus recuerdos, veía claramente como los entrenamientos nunca habían estado dirigidos a ella.

Siempre era él, todos los entrenamientos eran para mejorar _sus_ técnicas, para perfeccionar _sus_ habilidades, para que _él_ fuera mejor shinobi. Nunca se centró en ella, nunca dio predilección a sus habilidades. La infravaloró… Ahora Neji entendía perfectamente porque su compañera le había abandonado en los entrenamientos.

La había menospreciado. Ella ya no necesitaba de su ayuda, si es que en algún momento la necesitó. Y ahora ya era tarde….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos horas de una ardua tarea de repartimiento de actividades, un millar de folios sobre la mesa y varios refrescos vacíos pasaron factura. Los shinobis estaban literalmente agotados.

Shikamaru estiró todas las partes de su cuerpo que se habían quedado atrofiadas al no moverlas durante tan largo tiempo. Tras esto dio un gran y grato suspiro de relajación- **Descansemos un poco. No puedo más.**

Ino levantó una ceja divertida por la imagen que su acompañante la ofrecía- **Todavía siguió sin entender como te metiste voluntario a esto.**

-**Si. Es demasiado problemático-**Shikamaru cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reposarla. Consiguiendo un grato sentido de relajación. Pero poco duró esa paz interna que se la había formado, ya que fue rota por las suaves palabras de Ino.

**-¿Lo has hecho por Temari?-** Ino no pudo evitar desviar su mirada cuando Shikamaru abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la emisora de la pregunta. Era una pregunta clara, sin rodeos, pues la kunoichi no era de las mujeres que dan vueltas al asunto, era clara y directa. Y así esperaba que fuera su respuesta por mucho que la doliera.

Sin embargo, ante el incomodo silencio que se formó entre los compañeros de equipo, Ino tuvo que hacer fuerzas para reír y conseguir relajar un poco la situación-**Te conozco mas de lo crees. ¿Por qué sino un vago como tu iba a aceptar una misión como esta?-**Si, Ino sonrió mientras hacia la pregunta. Aunque por dentro su corazón estuviera cerrado en un puño.

**-¿No te parece incomodo que hablemos de esto?-**Ino se extrañó ante la pregunta de Shikamaru. Por un momento sonrió, ya se le había olvidado que cuando quería el Nara también podía ser muy directo.

**-En absoluto. Deje de verte de esa manera hace mucho**-Las palabras de Ino dejaron atónito al shinobi. En realidad él ya había buscado a la persona que realmente le importaba, pero aun así siempre creyó que le seguía gustando a Ino, y por mucho que fuera su amiga, a todo el mundo le duele cuando alguien deja de quererlo-**Pero sabes, no me gusta que hagas todo esto por Temari cuando a mi ni si quiera me regalaste un ramo de flores-** la voz de Ino esta vez sonaba divertida, aunque Shikamaru no notó el pequeño resentimiento que guardaban esas palabras.

El shinobi sonrió-**Si quieres puedo regalártelas todavía.**

Y como si el destino se burlara de ellos, en ese momento apareció la camarera con un precioso ramo flores, una mezcla de colores armoniosa y a la vez un poco llamativa que dejó con la boca abierta a la pareja cuando vieron como la chica se las entregaba a Ino.

**-Señorita, esto es para usted-**la camarera mostró una sonrisa de lo más pintoresca- **es realmente afortunada por tener a alguien que le mande semejante ramo. Ojalá uno que yo se me hiciera lo mismo por mi-** y así la joven abandonó la mesa dejando totalmente perplejos a los ninjas.

Ino, con el ramo entre los brazos, se ruborizó al ver como la mayoría de las mujeres del bar la observaban y luego posaban fieramente sus miradas en sus acompañantes. Sonrió al ver el efecto que había causado aquel ramo. Pero la intriga la estaba consumiendo y buscó una tarjeta para conocer la procedencia de aquellas flores.

"_Lo nuestro es importante porque así lo creo, no porque me lo diga ningún libro. Espero verte esta noche"_

Ino no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa de alegría al ver el mensaje. Tras esto se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su actual acompañante para darle un inesperado beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo del bar- **Ya es tarde para regalármelas.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tocó la puerta una vez…. y obtuvo el silencio como respuesta.

Volvió a dar dos pertinentes golpes…. _Silencio, desesperación._

Un par de bruscos rozamientos contra la puerta de nuevo… _silencio, frustración_

Volvió a alzar la mano para propinar de nuevo un gran golpe contra aquel maldito trozo de madera que la respondía con estresantes ecos y la separaban de su destino. Sin embargo, antes de realizar tal acto, la maldita puerta se abrió.

**-¿Piensas echar la puerta abajo?-** esta vez obtuvo una voz grave, fría y casi aterradora como respuesta.

-**Si fuera necesario… lo haría**- Sakura intentó pasar a la habitación ahora que por fin la puerta ya no era un impedimento, pero el Uchiha puso rápidamente un brazo en medio impidiendo tal acercamiento a la kunoichi.

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-¿No me vas a dejar pasar?**

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la estúpida pregunta. Era evidente su respuesta, solo había que mirar su posición de bloqueo en estos mismos instantes, pero por si la kunoichi no había caído todavía en la evidencia, Sasuke le solucionó de manera tétrica y firme la duda- **No.**

Durante unos instantes se miraron directamente a los ojos como si de un desafío se tratara. Pero el pelinegro, caracterizado por su escasa o casi nula paciencia levantó una ceja y suspiró ya de manera realmente cansada de la situación- **¿Quieres decirme algo?**

**-Esperaba que tú lo hicieras.**

Las palabras que había ahora entre los ninjas no eran precisamente algo parecido a una conversación normal. Ira, dolor, resentimiento….eran los sentimientos mas destacados con los que se pronunciaban fríamente aquella retahíla de significativas palabras.

**-No tengo nada que hablar contigo**- Tras la frase, el pelinegro, ya totalmente exasperado y harto de la situación se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero esta vez fue Sakura el impedimento para lograr tal acto. Había venido realmente decidida y no iba a conformase con insignificantes preguntas ni con evasivos comentarios…

Si quería sacar algo de aquel hombre de hielo solo había un punto fácil de tocar para hacerlo estallar como si de una bomba se tratara. Y es que no había algo tan frágil como el orgullo Uchiha, eso era un buen punto para empezar a combatir**-¿No vas a contarme que tal despertaste ayer?**

La mueca de superioridad que mostraba la cara de Sakura mezclada con el impertinad comentario fueron la gota que colmó el vaso para hacer perder la poca paciencia de Sasuke**-¿Acaso vienes a burlarte o algo por estilo?-** El tono de las palabras estaba empezando a subir rápidamente. Sin embargo, el pelinegro, recobró instantáneamente la cordura y tras un leve suspiro se calmó para dar punto y final a la conversación. -**No estoy para tus juegos infantiles Sakura… así que si no te importa me gustaría cerrar la puerta de MI casa- **Tras esto, Sasuke intentó realizar el citado acto, pero de nuevo Sakura fue un obstáculo en su camino.

**-¿Juegos infantiles?-** Se acabó. Adiós a la paciencia y a los juegos. Adiós a las ironías. Sakura ya había perdido todo control sobre sí misma y sus palabras llegaron a tal timbre de voz que resonaban por todo el barrio**-¡Tsk! Parece que tienes algo atrofiada la memoria. Espera, déjame ayudarte, porque te recuerdo que te hice exactamente lo mismo que me hiciste tú a mí, con la diferencia de que yo no he desaparecido como un cobarde.**

**-¡Muy bien!****-** Pero por su puesto el Uchiha no se iba a quedar atrás en dar gritos. Y cada vez más si se podía iba subiendo el tono de voz- **¡Si, me la devolviste con la misma moneda y yo caí! ¿Ya estas contenta Sakura? ¿Ya eres feliz de que conseguiste burlarte de mí? ¿Estas contenta por que desperté en mitad de un parque con toda la maldita gente mirándome y susurrando una sarta de incoherencias? ¿Te alegra que quedara como un estúpido? ¡Pues enhorabuena! ¡Felicidades ya lo has conseguido! Ahora si me perdonas…**-Y de nuevo un intento fracasado por cerrar la puerta de su casa.

**-¡¿Y yo que!? ¿Acaso yo no desperté en mitad del parque llorando como una imbecil tu partida? ¿No quede como una estúpida antes los ninjas que ****me encontraron durmiendo en mitad de la noche sobre un banco?-** Si en estos momentos Sakura hubiera llorado no seria por otra cosa mas que por frustración, pero aun así, la kunoichi pudo detener sus lagrimas. No iba a deleitarle con mas lagrimas por él… no se lo merecía. Lo único que su cuerpo albergaba ahora era ira y demasiada- **¡También estarías feliz no! ¡Lograste quitar de tu camino a la estúpida molestia que te seguía! ¿Te sentiste bien Sasuke? ¡Eh!**

Estaban totalmente fuera de control. Ambos ninjas no se estaban dando cuenta de a los extremos que estaba llegando su discusión, pues estaban en mitad de la calle gritando todo lo que sus gargantas les permitía ante la atónita e incrédula mirada de los transeúntes que por allí pasaban.

**-¡Por su puesto que no!****-**Esta vez Sasuke se había alterado demasiado, casi estuvo a punto de perder el control y llegar hasta activar el sharingan. Pero de nuevo y no sabiendo muy bien como lo hizo, el shinobi recobró minimamente un poco de cordura. Ya era la hora de decir la verdad, era la hora de guardar un poco de su orgullo y hacer razonar a esa mujer que tenia en frente… pero aun así todo era muy difícil y en esos momentos de tensión la ira lo envolvía demasiado como para hablar de forma pacifica- **¡Joder Sakura! ¿En serio crees que fue fácil todo eso para mí? ¿Crees que me alegré al dejarte tirada? De verdad… ¿De verdad pensabas que me sentía bien haciendo todo aquello?**

Pero ya nada servía. Era demasiado dolor guardado, demasiado resentimiento consumiendo su interior. La rabia había cegado su pequeña parcela de cerebro dedicada al razonamiento y a la cordura. Y todo ese dolor que la kunoichi llevaba tantos años encerrando en una cajita al fondo de su corazón salió disparado-**¡Pues mira si! ¡Si lo creía y lo sigo creyendo!...-**Tras esto la garganta de la kunoichi no pudo retener mas aumentos de voz. Carraspeó unos segundos consiguiendo así relajar un poco su cuerpo. Y con la misma endereza que antes, aunque de una forma mas calmada la kunoichi siguió hablando- **No me vengas ahora con estas Sasuke. No fue una vez, ni dos. Me has hecho daño tantas veces que ya no puedo ni contarlas ¿crees que ahora me voy a tragar ese cuento?**

**-Piensa lo que quieras…****-**No había nada que hacer. Las cosas estaban dichas y cada uno podía entenderlas como quisiera. Sakura no iba a razonar y Sasuke no se iba a rebajar. Aunque irónico los dos eran demasiado cabezotas y orgullosos para analizar aquella situación y darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban montando- **Pero deberías saberlo, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.**

**-****Sabes…-**Aunque Sasuke no lo notara, las palabras verdaderamente llegaron a Sakura, pero la kunoichi estaba ya cansada de todo. Estaba cansada de su relación de amor y odio con el pelinegro, estaba harta de ser la que siempre acababa sufriendo en ese juego… estaba muy cansada- **ya es tarde para eso…**

Así la kunoichi decidió por una vez de forma racional abandonar aquella discusión y aquel lugar que no la estaban haciendo ningún bien. Pero antes abandonarlo por completo, se dio la vuelta y miró al pelinegro con la comisura de los labios levemente elevada mostrando una pequeña sonrisa altanera marcada en su semblante- **Siendo sincera… Yo si que he disfrutado viendo tu orgullo dañado.**

* * *

_Bueno pues esta aquí llegamos hoy. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que no estemos flojeando...Cada vez se me complica más hacer diversas situaciones con los personajes y que a la vez tengan un poco de coherencia y se enlacen, pero espero estar haciendo un buen resultado._

_Como ven en las encuestas (parece que me hago la importante y todo xD) ha ganado el SaiIno, pero todavía podéis dar vuestra opinión al respecto. _

_¿Qué os han parecido las situaciones de hoy? _

_Todavía__ sigo anonadada por los reviews. Espero que no decaigan porque seria muy triste. Así que espero ver sus opiniones, no les cuesta nada un review ¿no? U-U_

_Cuidense!_


	5. Siente mi dolor

_¡Hola!_

_Espero no haber tardado mucho con el capitulo… Una semanita no es mucho ¿verdad? U-U_

_Todavía no me creo la acogida del fic (si, lo se soy muy pesada… pero de verdad que agradezco un montón todos y cada uno de sus comentarios). Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí ya os lo agradezco personalmente uno por uno:_

_**ARIGATO A:** __**Ai no Kuroi**__(¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegro muchísimo que le seas fiel al fic. Yo también siento un poco de pena por Naruto y me dan ganas de que ya le vayan bien las cosas, pero si luego piensas en el tormentoso silencio que a sufrido Hinata durante tantos años…pues se lo merece !u.u) __**setsuna17**__(Gracias por seguir con el fic y dejarme tu comentario. Eres ya una fiel seguidora y eso se agradece mucho u-u) __**tsuki-airen**__(Gracias por tu comentario y por decirme lo que te pareció con cada una de las parejas, eso se agradece mucho, me alegra que te guste lo q escribo y espero que no cese u-u) __**edison**__(Gracias por el comentario. En este capitulo veras un poco la reacción de Shikamaru ante lo de Ino, no es exactamente como decías pero es parecido, espero te guste. En cuanto a lo que hará Sasuke…esta por ver u-u) __**kellyndrin**__(Me alegra que te hayas unido al fic y que me dejaras tu comentario. Espero que te siga gustando) __**michelita**__ (¡Gracias de nuevo por el comentario wapa! Me alegra mucho que te guste ver a una Sakura fuerte tanto como a mi, espero de verdad que sigas disfrutando con el fic…me hace mucha ilusion seguir contando contigo u-u) __**Rêver**__ (Hola de nuevo. Valoro mucho que hayas seguido el fic y te hayas esperado a ver si te gustaba o no. ¡Que bien que si te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por todos tus halagos y por seguir mis historias. Espero que te sigan gustando las continuaciones) __**.-loli18-.**__(Gracias por seguir con tus comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te este gustando…jaja a mi también me hizo muchísima gracia cuando escribir esa frase, espero sigas disfrutando del fic) __**nadia08 **__(Gracias por dejarme el comentario. Me alegra te guste y sobre todo el sasusaku como a mi) __**Trinity17**__(Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo…sobre todo que me digas que cada vez va a mejor ya que eso es lo que pretendo. Espero siga siendo así y muchas gracias por tu comentario) __**Krys y Nami **__(¡Hola de nuevo wapas y de nuevo Muchísimas gracias! Me quede muy sorprendida y feliz con vuestro comentario. Realmente me siento muy alagada de tener estas "mini" conversaciones con vosotras, me alegro que me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Gracias también por entender lo del poco tiempo, pero intentare sacar siempre un poco para contestaros por su puesto. Y totalmente de acuerdo con vosotras, a ver si de una vez Kishimoto nos pone algo de las parejas… que es mas que obvio que aunque sea leve…Existe algo entre ellos!!u-u. Bueno dejemos de soñar….jaja Espero de verdad que os siga gustando las continuaciones!) __**camuly **__(Gracias por dejarme de nuevo el comentario y que te gusten los sucesos de este fic. Por cierto espero que estés mucho mejor de salud… Cuídate mucho q me dejaste preocupada…u.u) __**Kris Hart**__(Gracias por el comentario y seguir el fic. Espero que te guste la continuación de veras) __**Kokoro-Yolin-chan**__(Gracias por tu comentario. Agradezco enormemente que me hayas puesto todas tus opiniones respecto a las parejas por que así veo si os gustan y además coincido prácticamente en todo contigo. Gracias por seguir el fic y dejarme tu opinión. En cuanto a lo de la edad no me siento vieja (todavía estamos en la flor de la vida jaja) pero mirando perfiles si te das cuenta la edad media no es que sea muy alta... por eso lo decía. Pero bueno a parte de esto espero que te siga gustando la continuación y contar con tu apoyo u-u)_

_**Advertencias:** De nuevo decir la obviedad de que ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero el fic si._

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**.-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**5. SIENTE MI DOLOR**

**-Póngame otra.**

**-¿No cree que ya ha bebido demasiado?**

Una mirada cargada de ira fue la respuesta a la pregunta. El servicial camarero que lo único malo que hizo fue preocuparse por el estado del pelinegro fue contestado con una fría mirada que denotaba odio, resentimiento…_dolor_.

No quiso decir más. Estaba claro que si no atendía la demanda que ahora mismo le acababan de realizar no iba a acabar el día con todas las partes de su cuerpo intactas. Por lo que el camarero prefirió refugiarse en un sano y cómodo silencio mientras servia otra copa más a aquel hombre que se refugiaba en la autocompasión.

Sasuke volvió a dar un trago de su cuarta copa. O tal vez fuera la quinta… que más daba. Ya había perdido la cuenta hacía mucho, pero aun así no conseguía su propósito. Todavía una caballera rosada seguía vagando libremente por su mente mientras de sus hermosos labios salían duras palabras marcadas de rencor.

Un rencor exclusivamente dirigido a él.

Aquellos pensamientos basados en recuerdos lo estaban taladrando por dentro. Aunque su dura presencia no lo denotara, ver a Sakura invadida por la ira recordando todo el dolor que él la causó lo hacia daño.

Si. Sabía que se lo merecía. Se merecía eso y más, por eso no la reprochó en ningún momento la broma, si es que se le puede llamar así, que Sakura le gastó. Pero aun así, no podía negar que estaba totalmente sorprendido por tal acto.

Sasuke se reprochó a si mismo por ese pensamiento. ¿Sorprendio? ¿Acaso se pensaba que todo iba a volver a ser como antes?

Joder. Lo pensaba. Eso era lo peor de todo. Había sido tan sumamente imbecil de creer que aquella kunoichi locamente enamorada de él iba a estar esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

Maldita sea. Se lo tenía merecido. Tantos años de dolor, tantas negativas que la dio, tantas veces que la infravaloró. Ella siempre estaba ahí tan dispuesta a ofrecerle su ayuda, siempre preocupándose por él. ¿Y él que la dio a cambio? Nada. Años de silencio y negativas.

Desde luego que había sido un idiota por creer que nada había cambiado y Sakura se encargó de demostrárselo de una forma un tanto peculiar. Pero aun así él lo sabía. Se lo merecía. Merecía los reproches, los comentarios evasivos, la manera en que lo ignoraba…. Se lo había ganado a pulso.

"_Siendo sincera… Yo si que he disfrutado viendo tu orgullo dañado"_

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa frase. Por lo menos ella lo estaba disfrutando, estaba disfrutando mientras le sacaba de su vida. Y en ese momento fue cuando la sonrisa desapareció de su cara. Su orgullo, si. Su orgullo también se merecía que lo dañasen. Tantos años impidiéndole realizar tantas cosas….

Maldición. Se merecía todo aquello. Pero, ¿Qué ella lo sacara de su vida? No iba a ser arrogante, por una vez en su vida no lo iba a ser y menos con él mismo, eso también se lo merecía… pero aun así no quería verlo, no podía entenderlo. No quería aceptar que ya no fuera importante para ella.

Otra copa más. La quinta o la sexta… Que más daba. Lo único que importaba era llenar su torrente sanguíneo con la cantidad suficiente de alcohol que hiciera que la sangre no le llegara al cerebro y así este dejara de atormentarle con los mismos pensamientos.

**-Pó****ngame lo mismo**

Recién incorporado a la autocompasión, Hyuga Neji se sentó al lado de Sasuke para intentar pillar el ritmo del pelinegro. Por unos segundos Sasuke levantó su vista para encontrarse con la de Neji. Se miraron durante escasos segundos a los ojos para asentir levemente con la cabeza en forma de saludo y volver sus respectivas miradas a sus respectivas copas.

Se sentía perdido. Había visto con sus propios ojos la verdad que durante tantos años se negó a admitir, pero ésta al final consiguió adentrarse en sus pensamientos de manos de la implicada en cuestión.

Ya no era necesario en su vida, ya no le necesitaba. Extrañamente eso es lo que más le dolía. No necesitaba de sus entrenamientos ni tampoco necesitaba su protección. No era útil en su vida, todo lo contrario, encima era un autentico estorbo.

Ahora que se ponía ha hacer memoria… ¿acaso le había necesitado alguna vez? Las veces que él creyó que necesitaba de su ayuda no hacia más que entorpecer su crecimiento. Él se interponía en sus batallas y no la dejaba avanzar. Ni tan si quiera la dejaba entrenar…solo se centró en él.

Y ella… Lo más increíble de todo es que incluso en esas circunstancias, Tenten había llegado a convertirse en una de las mejores kunoichis. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos… sus habilidades eran increíbles. ¿Pero cuando pudo mejorar de tal forma si él nunca la dejó?

Joder. Se sentía realmente mal. No se quería imaginar de lo que podría haber llegado a ser la kunoichi si él la hubiera prestado mas atención, si de vez en cuando se hubiera dedicado a entrenarla, si la hubiera dejado combatir en lugar de solucionarle él todos los problemas… Probablemente el cambio seria muy significativo.

En cambio, era él el junnin. Él quien había prosperado… ¡Tsk! Que irónico, pensándolo bien puede que todos sus logros se los deba a ella… Eso si que era un punto débil para su orgullo, se lo debía todo a ella…. Y encima, para hacerle sentir peor ¿Acaso ella se quejó? Todo lo contrario, encima ella…ella…tan servicial, tan buena, tan…tan perfecta. Siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, para ayudarle… Y él, estúpido de él, jamás se lo agradeció, jamás una palabra bonita… Todo monosílabos y malas contestaciones. Todo altanería y orgullo. ¡Maldición!. Maldito él y maldito su orgullo.

Otra copa más. Detestaba sentirse así. ¿Desde cuando el prodigio era tan sentimental? ¿Desde cuando pensaba en Tenten de esa forma?

Si. Lo sabía muy bien. Desde que ella le sacó de su vida. Desde que la añoraba en los entrenamientos y desde que tenía que ver impasible escondido tras un arbusto sus extraordinarias habilidades.

Puede que él fuera una persona fría, pero siempre había valorado la justicia por encima de todo. Odiaba a quien menospreciaba a los débiles…

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara con solo pensar eso. ¡Maldito bastardo! Él era una de las personas que tanto odiaba… La menospreció, la infravaloró, la tachó de débil… y ahora tenía que ver desde la barra de un putrefacto bar como ella le iba sacando poco a poco de su vida.

Otra copa más. Ya que más daba. Lo único que quería era sacar cualquiera de esos pensamientos de su mente. Demasiadas verdades en un día. Demasiado dolor… Tenía que huir de todo aquello… El prodigio quería huir cobardemente de sus pensamientos.

**-Pó****ngame lo mismo que a ellos.**

Las palabras eran arrastradas en la siempre vitalidad de Naruto. Todo lo contrario, ahora el rubio era un alma que vagaba por entre las profundidades del bar para refugiarse en la autocompasión que una copa le ofrecía.

Sasuke y Neji miraron la entrada del rubio y le cabecearon en señal de saludo, extrañamente, Naruto en vez de chillar o hacer cualquier tipo de comentario fuera de tono, correspondió aquel gesto con otro cabeceo y dio un largo y desesperado trago a su reciente copa.

Maldita sea. Si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes ahora sería él quien estaría tomando algo con la dulce y tímida Hyuga en vez de estar en aquel suburbio con dos de las personas con menos vocabulario de toda Konoha. Bueno, mejor para él... a fin de cuentas no le apetecía hablar.

Hasta el propio rubio se extrañó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué narices le había hecho Hinata para que ni tan si quiera le quedaran ganas para hablar?

Ni si quiera él lo sabía. Lo único que pasaba por su mente eran cabellos azules, ojos perla, pequeños labios carnosos, mejillas teñidas, leves susurros en forma de palabras entrecortadas… Ella, ella…todo el santo día ella rondando por entre sus pensamientos. ¿Pero porque?

Automáticamente Naruto se respondió. Por que ella siempre estuvo allí. En cada victoria, Hinata estaba observándole. En cada progreso de su entrenamiento, la Hyuga estaba para mirarlo y celebrarlo. Cada vez que estaba mal, ella lo cuidaba. Aunque no hiciera nada, ella estaba ahí con su presencia. Siempre, siempre había estado ahí ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta entonces? ¿Por qué no la vio antes?

No. Él siempre tan estúpido y despistado, siempre pensando en sus progresos no fue capaz de girar levemente su vista para ver a la mujer que siempre lo acompañó. Ni si quiera fue capaz de hacer eso.

Y ahora que lo hizo… ¡Tsk! Ahora ya era tarde.

Por fin lo entendió. Naruto por fin había entendido el porque del cambio de la actitud de Hinata con él. ¿Cómo no iba a cambiar? Lo que no comprendía es como había sido capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo observándole, cuando él no se digno en mirarla ni una vez.

Otra copa más. Maldito idiota despistado. Y ahora que la veía…que no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Ahora que había visto a una Hinata tímida, pero a la vez observó con detenimiento el valor marcado en su rostro, había visto a la Hinata que se ruborizaba y hablaba en susurros, pero ahora todo aquello ya no iba dirigido a él.

Otra copa más. No podía pensar más en eso, tenía que olvidarlo. Olvidar como esos ojos ya no miraba en su dirección. Olvidar las sonrisas, necesitaba que el alcohol le proporcionara aquellos gratos minutos de paz que él no conseguía. Por que no podía quitársela de la cabeza, ahora que había observado cada detalle de la Hyuga no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

**-¿Qué desea beber?**

El shinobi miró a su derecha para encontrarse con tres hombres derrotados que se refugiaban en la autocompasión que una copa les ofrecía. Si, eso era lo que él necesitaba ahora.

**-Lo mismo que ellos**

Los tres abatidos shinobis levantaron con curiosidad sus miradas para posarlas en el recién llegado Shikamaru. De nuevo todos se saludaron con un pesado movimiento de cabeza para hundirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Shikamarú suspiró. Toda esa situación era demasiado problemática. ¿Por qué narices se encontraba él allí refugiando sus penas en aquel líquido? Él no tenia nada por lo que lamentarse, nada por lo que compadecerse… No había nada que olvidar.

Por que él no olvidaba. Sin embargo, él si que había sido olvidado por alguien. Aquella expresiva rubia de ojos azules le había olvidado. Le estaba sacando de su vida poco a poco. Pero, aun así, seguía sin entender la importancia que podía tener todo aquello para repercutir de aquella forma sobre sus pensamientos.

Analizó la situación. Odiaba no hacerlo. Shikamaru siempre pensaba en todo y esta vez no iba a ser distinto.

Él quería a Ino. Bueno, la quiso. Ahora su mente estaba más centrada en cierta kunoichi de Suna. Pero aun así le molestaba todo aquello. Le molestaba que Ino ya no le quisiera. No podía reprocharla nada, él no fue el mejor novio. Nunca la deleitó con una muestra de cariño, nunca hizo nada por demostrarle su amor.

Pero eso no quitaba para que no la quisiera. Si, la quiso. La quiso mucho… pero estaba claro que no lo suficiente. Y él no la había olvidado. Recordaba todavía el sabor de sus besos, el olor de su perfume… Todavía recordaba todo aquello, porque ella fue un gran apoyo en su vida. Por encima de todo siempre fue su amiga.

Sin embargo ella pareciera que hubiera olvidado todo. Le había remplazado por el inexpresivo Sai. Se sentía sustituido… pero ¿Por qué? A fin de cuentas él ya tenia a Temari ¿a caso no podía ser Ino feliz con Sai?... Estaba claro que si que podía. Por su puesto estaba en todo su derecho… sin embargo…tenia miedo.

Miedo de que fuera olvidado. Miedo de que ya no hubiera un hueco para él en el corazón de la rubia.

Otra copa más. Sonrió ante la incoherencia de sus pensamientos y ante lo absurdo de su actual situación. Él no debería estar ahí. Es cierto que le dolía que Ino le olvidara, pero eso era normal… no es fácil saber que dejas de ser importante en la vida de alguien.

Pero no había nada que podía hacer. Así es. El gran estratega no tenía ningún plan… y es que no había nada por lo que luchar. Cada uno ya había elegido su camino y la persona con la que estar… Lo único que él podía hacer era luchar por no perder su amistad… el único vínculo que ahora mantenía con su rubia preferida. Por que eso es lo que era ella ahora, una gran amiga… y nada más.

**-¡Kuso!** **Esto es estúpido**- Naruto se levantó muy ofuscado de su asiento ante la mirada de Neji y Sasuke- **Yo me voy de aquí.**

**-****Píenselo bien Naruto**- Shikamaru en ningún momento levantó la mirada para observar al rubio. Como buen analizador que era sabía muy bien el motivo que había llevado a cada uno de ellos a esa situación y por su puesto que tenía muy claro lo que Naruto pensaba hacer ahora**- En tu estado no vas ha hacer nada bueno, lo único que conseguirás es empeorar las cosas.**

Al principio el rubio abrió los ojos perplejo ante las duras palabras de Shikamaru. Si, puede que el Nara tuviera razón y todo lo que iba a hacer ahora fuera una estupidez. ¡Pero que más daba! Él era Naruto Uzumaki y si algo le había caracterizado en toda su vida eran las estupideces de sus actos.

Naruto sonrió- **Me da igual-** para que luego su rostro pasara a una mueca mas seria- **Vosotros podéis quedaros ahí compadeciéndoos como imbeciles por todo lo que habéis perdido o por todas las cosas que no habéis hecho. Pero yo no pienso hacerlo. Si, puede que sea una completa locura, pero pienso luchar por lo que quiero, no voy a quedarme sentado con la compasión como compañera.- **Y tras su gran discurso Naruto abandonó aquel putrefacto antro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche estaba siendo casi perfecta para Hinata. Una exquisita cena, un agradable paseo, un entretenido rato en la feria y ahora estaban gratamente sentados en el parque mientras veían la armoniosidad que las estrellas les ofrecían.

Casi perfecta…pero no perfecta del todo. La Hyuga se lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero aun así no había esa especie de conexión que hay en las citas con su acompañante, esa chispa tan especial que hace que con cada leve roce se desaten un enjambre de mariposas en el estomago… No había nada de eso. Para ella Kiba solo era un amigo. Un gran amigo, pero al fin y al cabo amigo.

La Hyuga suspiró levemente ante sus pensamientos. No quería estropear la noche que Kiba le había ofrecido pensando en cosas imposibles, no era justo para él. Por lo que Hinata cerró los ojos durante un leve momento para concienciarse de todo aquello y luego los fue abriendo lentamente dispuesta a seguir disfrutando de aquella velada.

Pero al abrir los ojos la Hyuga se encontró con algo de lo más inesperado, Naruto se estaba dirigiendo a gran velocidad hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Ante la atónita sorpresa, Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que susurrar débilmente su nombre mientras veía como la distancia iba escaseando.

Kiba, al oírla dirigió su mirada a la zona por la que venía el rubio y su mirada pasó a uno ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa de la inoportuna presencia del Uzumaki- **¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Naruto?-** las palabras de Kiba no fueron de lo mas amables pues realmente le estaba molestando su presencia. Y para aumentar esta sensación, Naruto le dirigió una más que fría mirada e ignoró su comentario para dirigir su vista exclusivamente a la Hyuga.

……….

Ya estaba allí, delante de ella. Ahora notaba con más fuerza que nunca los ojos perla de Hinata clavados en él. Estaba exhausto por la caminata, pero le daba igual. Necesitaba verla y necesitaba hablar con ella. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba a su lado no sabía que decirle, no sabía por donde empezar ha hablar.

Pero eso no podía ser un impedimento, había venido decidido y tenía que hacerlo**- Hinata-chan-** Naruto miró a la peliazul con la determinación y la seguridad plasmada en sus ojos, aunque en el fondo los nervios estaban empezando a apoderarse de él- **Tengo que hablar contigo. Por favor, ven un segundo conmigo-** Mientras decía esto, Naruto agarró la mano de Hinata.

Al sentir el contacto entre ambas manos por fin Hinata notó lo que le había hecho falta esa noche. Esa chispa. Pero como si hubiera sido una desagradable descarga, la peliazul apartó rápidamente su mano ante la sorpresa de Naruto**- Gomen Naruto-kun… demo… demo este no es el mejor momento.-** Las palabras salieron como si de un susurro se tratara de la boca de la Hyuga y estas se colaron fuertemente en el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo que su corazón se cerrara en un puño. Sin embargo, haciendo gala de su persistencia, Naruto no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-**Demo Hinata-chan…es importante**- Las palabras de Naruto también se estaban haciendo mella en el cuerpo de Hinata. Pero no podía rendirse. Ese no era el momento ni el lugar para irse con Naruto ha hablar de sabe dios que. No era justo para Kiba. Naruto había llegado tarde…

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada, Kiba se interpuso entre ellos

**-****Ya la as oído Naruto. Estás borracho. Márchate, no pintas nada aquí.**

Antes estas palabras, apareció un pequeño sentimiento de ira en Naruto que al mezclarse con el alcohol que ahora divagaba por su cuerpo formó un peligroso torrente de sensaciones poco agradables y todas dirigidas en la misma dirección. El rubio alzó la mano para apartar de un empujón a Kiba y así poder continuar con su propósito: hablar de una vez por todas con Hinata.

Sin embargo, Kiba no estaba dispuesto a complacerlo y ahora mas que nunca Naruto había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas. Tras el empujón que el rubio le dio, Kiba se dispuso a devolverle el golpe… pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la blanca mano de una peliazul se interpuso en su camino.

Los dos shinobis miraron atónitos ante la intercepción que Hinata había echo. La chica estaba ahora con la cabeza gacha y con todo el dolor de su corazón pudo pronunciar en un leve susurro las palabras- **Será mejor que te vayas Naruto-kun**…

Duras palabras que se internaron todavía con más fuerza en el corazón del Uzumaki. Lo había dicho ella. Ella era la que lo estaba echando. Contra eso no podía luchar, ese era su deseo y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que complacerlo.

Naruto totalmente abatido, agachó la cara y abandonó aquel lugar ante la triste mirada de Hinata… Porque como siempre había llegado tarde.

* * *

_Hasta aquí por hoy. Se que el capitulo es más corto que de costumbre, pero como tampoco hay demasiada trama no quería alargarlo mas de lo necesario. Es una especie de capitulo de relleno, que no contiene mucha información pero aun así me parece bastante necesario para la historia. Tenia que reflejar como están llevando cada uno de ellos las nuevas actitudes de las kunoichis._

_Ojalá que no haya decepcionado a nadie. Si es así gomen pero era necesario este capitulo como ya he dicho… y ya saben hace falta su opinión para continuar u-u __¿Qué les pareció?_

_Espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, ojalá que no decaigan los reviews que me hacen muy feliz. ( se que soy bastante plasta con este tema, pero todos los que escribis me entendeis ¿verdad?) Es que cada vez que veo el nº que llevo me quedo...O_O_

_Bueno, intentaré__ no tardarme para el próximo._

_Cuídense__!_


	6. No más mentiras

_¡Hola!_

_Me he esforzado un poco más para tardar un poco menos jaja. Pero bueno tampoco os podréis quejar ¿verdad?_

_Muchas no…Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación, el apoyo y los consejos que estáis dando sobre el fic. No sabéis todo lo que os lo agradezco… y de nuevo PERDON por no poder contestar uno a uno pero se me ha vuelto ha hacer tarde y mi cuerpo necesita descansar u-u Pero recordar que os tengo enormemente en cuenta. Gracias por seguir la historia en serio. Pero en el proximo si que si aunque me quede la noche en vela os contesto ¿va?_

_**Advertencias:**__ decir la obviedad de que Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero el fic si._

_Disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**.-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**6. ****NO MÁS MENTIRAS. **

Lanzó de nuevo su arma desganada, pero esto no impidió para que la trayectoria fuera perfecta y el kunai llegara a la diana y se clavara de forma limpia y seca justo en el centro de aquellas espirales.

Nunca fallaba. Por muy poco ímpetu que pusiera en aquel entrenamiento, la kunoichi de cabellos castaños recopilados en dos grandes moños era la reina de las armas y eso era un titulo bien merecido que nadie podría cuestionar.

No sabía exactamente el motivo que la estaba haciendo entrenar de esa forma tan desganada, ya llevaba aproximadamente dos horas en aquel claro del bosque de Konoha y siendo realistas ese tipo de entrenamiento no iba a hacer que mejorara ni un ápice sus habilidades.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Tenten dio un gran suspiro de derrota. Si esas dos horas habían sido en vano no iba a ser tan estúpida de alargar un entrenamiento sin sentido, por lo que la kunoichi cesó el tiroteo de kunais y se dispuso a refugiarse en la sombra de un árbol.

Sin embargo, antes de poder realizar su poco merecido descanso, la kunoichi tuvo que detenerse al ver un hombre frente a ella. Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida por la nueva presencia y turbada por sentir el peso de su mirada clavada en ella. Aquel hombre de largos cabellos castaños estaba estático con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y la mirada perla analizando detalladamente a la ahora sorprendida kunoichi. Su cara de nuevo no denotaba sentimiento alguno, es más, Tenten intentó analizarla un poco más al detalle e incluso creyó distinguir un ápice de enfado en aquel rostro, por lo que dubitativa pero a la vez mostrando firmeza en sus palabras, la kunoichi preguntó a su nuevo acompañante el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ella.

Pero haciendo gala a su escaso vocabulario Neji no la contestó, ni si quiera su cara varió de mueca ni su cuerpo se movió algunos milímetros de su posición. Nada. La kunoichi solo obtuvo un silencio como respuesta.

**-¡Tsk!-** Tenten frunció el ceño ante la situación. Ya estaba cansada de caras misteriosas y silencios incómodos. Por lo que dispuesta a abandonar aquella situación sin sentido la kunoichi dio medio vuelta dando así la espalda a Neji y comenzó a caminar alejándose a cada paso un poco más del introvertido shinobi.

**-Detente**- ahora sí, Neji consiguió articular palabra y de forma lenta y pausada le pidió o más bien ordenó a Tenten que cesara en su huida. Sin embargo, la kunoichi hizo caso omiso y siguió alejándose como si nada. Esto hizo que apareciera una mueca de desagrado en la cara de Neji. Pero no iba a darse por vencido y de nuevo recobrando su armoniosa voz habló a su compañera- **Lucha conmigo**.

Esta vez la frase si tuvo el efecto deseado, pues nada mas acabar de pronunciarla Tenten se paró en seco como si cuerpo se hubiera revelado contra ella impidiéndola seguir caminando. Este acto hizo que apareciera una sonrisa triunfal en Neji ya que por lo menos había conseguido su primer propósito.

Tenten, aun si creerse lo que acababa de escuchar seguía dando la espalda al shinobi. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que la kunoichi estuvo absorta en la sorpresa una voz la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones**-¿Y bien?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura se acomodó un poco más en el aquel sillón que probablemente ya tendría la forma de su trasero por la incesante cantidad de horas que pasaba allí sentada. Estiró todo lo que su cuerpo la permitió los brazos hacia atrás para así relajarse momentáneamente y tras recuperar su postura inicial volvió a posar la vista en sus informes.

Malditos informes y maldita Tsunade. Sakura cerró los ojos frustrada y recordó el momento en el que su maestra la mandó llamar para darle la incomprensible excusa de lo ocupada que iba a estar durante todo el día en el hospital para luego pedirla que se ocupara ella de clasificar los archivos retrasados.

Y ahora allí estaba. En su despacho del hospital con un montón de informes sobre su escritorio que databan de fechas incluso en las que ella todavía no era ni chunnin. ¡Tsk! Maldita Tsunade y maldita su vagueza. Pero claro, la pobre kunoichi de cabellos rosados no podía negarse al favor de su maestra… y ahora tenía que pasarse probablemente dos días enteros sumergida en aquellos estresantes folios.

¡Tsk! Sakura puso una mueca de total disgusto ante su situación y se levantó de su escritorio para hacer un descanso. Ya estaba más que harta de tener que ver informes por lo que decidió agradecer un poco a su vista mirando por la ventana para observar el esplendoroso día que hacia que las calles de Konoha estuviera atestadas de gente paseando. Así la kunochi consiguió relajar su semblante, envidiando a todos aquellos aldeanos que podían pasear gratamente y gozaban de libertad mientras el aire pasaba entre ellos.

Sakura abrió la ventana para aunque sea también poder disfrutar de aquella brisa matutina, sacó un poco la cabeza y apoyó sus codos para poder disfrutar como aquel aire mecía ligeramente sus cabellos. La kunoichi resopló abatida y cerró sus ojos para perderse momentáneamente en su mundo interior.

Sin embargo, al hacer tal gesto su mente no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recordarle como si de un pase de diapositivas se tratara la reciente discusión con Sasuke. ¡Dios! Todos esos recuerdos estaban atormentando a su mente. Aquella terrible discusión hacia demasiado peso en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y disgustada por sus pensamientos. Por mucho que su corazón lo pidiera a gritos su mente le reafirmaba que no valía la pena pensar en todo aquello. El pasado debía quedarse allí mismo, en el pasado. No tenia ningún sentido pensar en todo lo que se dijeron o lo que callaron… ya estaba todo gritado y aunque solo fuera por esa especie de alivio que sentía su corazón al haber expulsado de golpe todo el dolor de aquellos años, había merecido la pena. Pero seguía sin tener sentido pensar en el.

Entonces, ¿Por qué coño cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía? ¿Por qué tenia el sueño turbado por las noches? ¿Por qué sus labios todavía no habían olvidado la calidez de su boca?

Sakura volvió a echar miles de maldiciones y todavía mas disgustada si podía se volvió a sentar en la silla de su escritorio para refugiarse en la estresante tarea de organizar los informes y así ocupar su mente con otro tipo de pensamientos que harían dejar a Sasuke en un mas que merecido segundo plano… Estaría allí día y noche si hacia falta. Todo con tal de no pensar en el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino se pasó la mañana ayudando a su madre en el negocio familiar con su cordial y espontánea personalidad atendiendo a los clientes de la floristería ya que de nuevo, gracias a los momentos de paz que había entre las aldeas, no tenia ninguna misión.

Oportunamente, cuando la Yamanaka estaba a punto de abandonar el establecimiento una vez terminado su turno se encontró con Hinata y amabas decidieron ir a tomar algo para ponerse un poco al día respecto a sus vidas ya que últimamente habían perdido el contacto.

Tras haber pedido lo que deseaban a la camarera, Ino posó su mirada en la Hyuga, al principio no le extrañó que la chica estuviera con la cabeza escondida tras la hilera de su pelo azul pues era un gesto bastante habitual teniendo en cuenta la tímida personalidad de la kunochi. Sin embargo, siendo un poco mas receptiva, la rubia notó que había algo distinto en todo aquello y no dudó ni unos segundos en preguntarle para saciar sus dudas**-¿Sucede algo malo Hinata?**

La aludida de primeras se asustó al cortar Ino el silencio que había en el ambiente, luego de esto levantó rápidamente la cabeza para hacer un vano intento de fingir una amplia sonrisa y así intentar evitar preocupaciones a su amiga- **No… no pasa nada Ino-chan, to..todo esta bien**

Ino arqueó una ceja no muy convencida de la respuesta por lo que decidió insistir a sabiendas de que si era una mentira, Hinata no tardaría mucho tiempo en rendirse y contar la verdad- **¿Estas segura?**

Hinata de nuevo trató vanamente de sonreír- **Ha...hai, de…de verdad estoy**

-**Hinata**- Ino estaba empezando a cansarse por lo que aunque de una forma agradable cortó tajantemente a su amiga para que se sincerara con ella- **Dime la verdad ¿sucedió algo con Kiba?**

La Hyuga abrió los ojos ante la directa pregunta de Ino. Estaba claro que la Yamanaka no se iba a dar por vencida y que desde luego ella no había heredado grandes habilidades a la hora de mentir. Por lo que tras un largo suspiro de relajación se dio por vencida, convencida de que al menos así se desahogaría un poco- **No… yo…etto… Naruto-kun…**

**-¿Naruto? ¿Es por él?-** Hinata asintió y tras la persistente mirada de Ino, la Hyuga comenzó a relatarte entre frases entrecortadas y pequeños rubores todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en su cita y la inoportuna interrupción del Uzumaki.

Varios minutos después, tras haber finalizado su relato Ino tubo que parpadear un par de veces incrédula ante lo escuchaba, pero una vez salida del trance empezó a reírse de su manera tan característica llamando la atención de todo el bar haciendo que la pobre Hinata estuviera haciendo un llamamiento interno a cualquier dios existente para que la tierra la tragase mientras que miraba extraña a su amiga por no entender el motivo de su reciente ataque de risa.

Una vez que la vergüenza de la Hyuga cesó a la vez que cesaron las carcajadas de Ino cogió fuerzas para preguntar- **¿De…de que te reías Ino-chan?**

Con la sonrisa todavía latente en su rostro Ino la respondió- **Es que todavía no me puedo creer que el baka de Naruto estuviera celoso.**

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin entender muy bien las palabras de su amiga, por lo que volvió a repetirlas como si al hacerlo se le fuera a encender la lucecita de la lucidez- **¿Celoso**?

Ino alzó una ceja divertida al ver la ingenuidad de su amiga- **¡Vamos no me digas que no te diste cuenta!**- Hinata siguió sin variar su mirada, por lo que Ino resoplo y comenzó ha hablar**- Si Naruto se te presentó por la noche interrumpiendo tu cita medio borracho y encima se cabreó con Kiba esta claro que estaba celoso. Lo único que no entiendo es de cómo pudo ser tan estúpido de ir a declarase en mitad de una cita y borracho… **-Ino se puso la mano en el mentón pensativa, pero luego varió el gesto y con una sonrisa divertida empezó a negar con la cabeza-**Aunque bueno… pensándolo bien, ya de Naruto me esperó cualquier cosa.**

-**De... ¿Declararse?-** la pobre Hyuga todavía no cabía en la sorpresa. Si, la verdad que todo lo que decía Ino tenía bastante sentido. No había pensado detenidamente lo que le hizo a Naruto interrumpir su cita, ni si quiera se había planteado eso pues ya tenia bastante asumida que esas cosas jamás la sucederían, pero a decir verdad lo que había pasado es que había estado todo el día dando vueltas a la frase que dijo ella, por la que luego se sintió francamente mal.

Ino, al ver como había variado la cara de Hinata entendió muy bien lo que estaría pensando en esos momentos y de forma muy astuta intentó consolarla- **No te preocupes por lo que le dijiste Hinata-chan. Sinceramente creo que hiciste lo mejor… el muy dobe se lo tiene bien merecido**

Hinata levantó la mirada-**Demo…**

-**Mira Hinata, yo entiendo que las intenciones de Naruto eran buenas… pero después de tanto tiempo que has estado detrás de él sin que se diera ni cuenta ¿crees que la mejor forma de declarase es borracho en medio de una cita?- **Ino comprobó como sus palabras hacían efecto tras la mirada de Hinata, en ella se podía leer pena pero a la vez esa pequeña seguridad que estaba desarrollando.

**-Tienes razón Ino-chan. Ya… ya es tarde. Naruto…Naruto-kun se dio cuenta demasiado tarde…**

**-¿Estas segura?-**Ino alzó una ceja y observó divertida como cambiaba la cara de su amiga.- **Mira, yo no quiero influir en nada al fin y al cabo es tu vida. Siendo sincera Naruto no te merece, eres demasiado buena para él. Pero aun así el pobre chico es bastante despistado y parece que por fin a reaccionado… y no quiero que te engañes a ti misma Hinata, pero todos hemos visto como le miras y estoy segura de que ese imbécil es el único que puede hacerte feliz.**

Hinata estaba muda. No sabia exactamente de donde había salido todo esa madurez y esa forma de hablar en Ino, pero aun así iba hacerla caso y no se iba a engañar más a si misma. Si bien es cierto que había dado todo por perdido con Naruto, aun en su interior solo se imagina con él. No había nadie capaz de llenar ese hueco que ocupaba en su corazón… Pero de todas formas, tras el rechazo de ayer la Huyga ya no estaba tan convencida…-**Demo… ayer….yo**

**-No te preocupes por lo de ayer sino por lo que puede pasar hoy**- Y de nuevo Ino miró divertida los cambios de expresión de Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiró y tras esto cogió una gran bocanada de aire como si quisiera guardar en su interior todas sus inseguridades. Por fin, de una forma mas calmada giró levemente su cabeza, todavía dando la espalda al shinobi, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo le miró directamente a los ojos- **¿Por qué debería hacerlo?**

**-Quiero que me muestres tus nuevas habilidades**- Al ver que la cara de Tenten no varió ni un ápice por su respuesta y en vista de que no quedó muy convencida pues la chica ni si quiera se molestó en girar por completo su cuerpo, Neji continuó hablando- **Si has estado entrenando sola habrás mejorado en algo ¿o me equivoco?**

Tenten pudo notar como la pregunta de Neji iba cargada con un pequeño tono de burla, el cual no estaba dispuesta a admitir. Y sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, por lo menos apreciable a cualquier ojo humano, un kunai fue lanzado desde la posición de la kunoichi dirigido al Hyuga.

Neji mostró una sonrisa triunfal a ver que había conseguido su propósito y antes del que el arma llegara a tocarle desapareció en una nube de humo.

Tenten no se alteró en ningún momento por la desaparición, es más incluso se podía percibir una especie de sonrisa en su rostro pues la kunoichi se esperaba tal movimiento y conocía demasiado bien a Neji para saber por donde iba a aparecer. Pero en vez de esperar el contraataque por parte del shinobi, la kunoichi pegó un gran salto y mientras estaba en el aire se desprendió del gran pergamino de su espalda. Una vez que éste estuvo abierto aparecieron una decena de armas que se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia un punto específico en el bosque. Cuando las armas llegaron a su posición, se clavaron en la rama de un árbol y Tenten volvió a poner los pies en la tierra. **-Sal de ahí de una vez Neji.**

Tras su frase, una sombra salió de detrás del árbol y con gran agilidad se colocó nuevamente en frente de la kunoichi y extrañamente con su altanera sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Por el contrario Tenten no tenía ni la más mínima gana de sonreír pues toda aquella situación la estaba pareciendo demasiado molesta. La kunoichi cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro para que su acompañante pudiera percibir su desgana y la dejara en paz.

Sin embargo, Neji no estaba por la labor y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la posición de la kunoichi para comenzar con su ataque. Así fue como empezó una excelente exhibición de taijtusu entre los ninjas.

Neji estaba haciendo acopio de las renombradas técnicas del clan Hyuga para poder dañar algún conducto de chacra de su acompañante y así poder disminuir sus ataques, pero la kunoichi no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, todo lo contrario, estaba esquivando las técnicas del prodigio mostrando una gran maestría.

Tras varios incesantes minutos de batalla, ambos ninjas dieron un salto hacia atrás, sin dar la espalda a su oponente en ningún momento y así separarse unos cuantos metros de su rival. No perdieron ni un segundo el contacto de sus miradas.

Entonces Tenten mostró una cara de asombro y antes de quitar su mirada del Hyuga pudo ver una mueca de satisfacción en éste, mas no pudo ver más pues cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se agarraba su brazo derecho. Neji la había conseguido dar en un punto clave.

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, el prodigio cayó también al suelo pues su pierna izquierda no aguantaba más el peso de su cuerpo. Extrañado y tremendamente sorprendido Neji dirigió su mirada a la pierna y pudo observar un corte perfecto en ésta. Luego posó rápidamente su vista en la kunoichi quien ahora era la que mostraba una sonrisa triunfal y le indicó con los ojos el kunai que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Tras reponer un poco de sus energías y con el odio plasmado en la cara, ambos ninjas se miraron de nuevo desafiantes a los ojos y se levantaron a la vez del suelo para atacarse mutuamente. Corrieron la distancia que los separaban y se encontraron en el momento que sus armas chocaron.

Sus caras contorsionadas por la fuerza que estaban haciendo en esos momentos en la lucha de armas estaban a escasos centímetros. Neji empujó un poco más su kunai acercándolo a la cara de Tenten que intentó vanamente usar mas fuerza para quitarlo de encima- **¿Esto es todo lo que has mejorado?**

La kunoichi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la pregunta. Por su puesto que no. No podía peder frente a él y mucho menos ahora. Le iba a demostrar al orgullo personificado de lo que ella era capaz. Con estos pensamientos en mente, la kunoichi consiguió hacer mas fuerza y ahora era ella la que tenía ventaja en el pulso de armas siendo así la cara de Neji la que corría ahora el mayor peligro- **Todavía no has visto nada.**

Neji de nuevo mostró su sonrisa socarrona al ver el esfuerzo de la kunoichi y sin que esta pudiera hacer nada, el shinobi insertó una pierna entre las de la morena haciendo así que ésta perdiera el equilibro. Pero al no haber cesado en ningún momento el pulso de armas Neji cayó encima de ella y usando un poco más de fuerza consiguió su antigua ventaja y ahora los kunais estaban mas cerca de la kunoichi- **¿Por esto era por lo que querías abandonar nuestros entrenamientos? ¡Tsk! No te ha servido para nada**…

Tenten abrió los ojos ante las humillantes palabras de Neji. Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso e hizo desaparecer todo su auto control. A la mierda con la cara de poker y a la mierda con guardar sus sentimientos. La rabia se apoderó en esos instantes de la kunoichi que dejó escapar de una sola vez todo el dolor que había guardado**-¡No abandoné los entrenamientos idiota! ¡Te abandoné a ti, a tu altanería, a tu orgullo y a tus malditos monosílabos!**

Neji abrió los ojos perplejo ante la sinceridad de las palabras de la morena. El shinobi pudo darse cuenta del dolor que esas palabras guardaban en su interior y no pudo evitar sentirse realmente mal por haber sido él el causante de todo aquello y por no haber podido hacer nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Las armas con las que antes estaban luchando fueron apartadas, ya no les interesaba la batalla física, pues en esos momentos había empezado una emocional. Ahora estaba el uno encima de la otra tirados en la hierba, Neji tenía sus brazos posados a ambos lados de la cabeza de la kunoichi para que ella no cargara con su peso. La cabeza de Tenten miraba para un lado pues ya no se veía con fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos. Mientras que la cabeza de Neji estaba tremendamente agachada y apenas se podía distinguir nada de su rostro pues los mechones de pelo lo cubrían-**Per… perdóname**

Una ráfaga de viento inundó el lugar haciendo que los cabellos de Neji se mecieran a su compás. La kunoichi ya no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien o todo habían sido alucinaciones suyas. Ladeó la cara para ponerla justo frente a la de Neji y desde su posición pudo ver como esos dos enormes ojos perla estaban clavados en ella. Solo Tenten sabía lo que le había costado a Neji pronunciar aquellas palabras… en verdad estaba deseando perdonarle. No podía evitarlo, lo quería y encima ahora estaba presenciando un acto inimaginable. De verdad la kunoichi podía ver el arrepentimiento marcado en los ojos de Neji.

Sin embargo las palabras no salían por su boca. Deseaba perdonarlo, deseaba decírselo. Pero todo intento de palabra que quería decir se quedaba atascado en su garganta y era incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Quizá fuera por el shock del momento o quizá fuera porque inconscientemente su mente la decía que él no se merecía su perdón.

Ante el momentáneo silencio de la morena, Neji continuó hablando y le hizo una propuesta a Tenten- **Entrena conmigo otra vez. Prometo que esta vez será diferente**.

**-¿Eso es lo que queráis que volviera al entrenamiento?-** Neji asintió a la pregunta a de Tenten y ésta agachó la cara decepcionada. ¡Maldita estúpida! Por un momento se había pesando otra cosa… por unas milésimas de segundo por su mente había pasado la absurda idea de que Neji se había fijado en ella como algo mas que una compañera de entrenamiento. Una sonrisa que denotaba todo menos alegría apareció por su rostro. Por unos momentos pensó en aceptar la proposición de Neji pero luego reaccionó y vio que sería como retroceder en el pasado. Ella se guardaría sus sentimientos y sufriría mientras él no se fijara en ella.

Tenten puso un cara seria y habló con la mayor de las firmezas**- No lo haré-** Por su puesto que no lo haría. No había echo todos esos esfuerzos en vano. Tras negar la propuesta, la kunoichi desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a un atónito prodigio tirado en el lugar.

Una vez pasado el shock, Neji volvió a retornar su rostro sin sentimientos para pasar a un estado de completo ira dando así un gran puñetazo al suelo para poder aliviar un poco su frustración.

Y no era para menos el enfado del Hyuga. Estaba furioso, cabreado, frenético… Estaba más que cabreado con él mismo. Ya lo había conseguido, solo le había faltado unas palabras más. Por primera vez en su vida había conseguido dejar su orgullo levemente apartado para dar prioridad a sus sentimientos. Pero cuando llegó la parte más importante, cuando llegó el momento más esperado su orgullo lo traicionó de nuevo con una estúpida pregunta ¿Entrenar con ella otra vez? No…Eso no era lo que él había ido a buscar.

* * *

_¡Si no me maten aquí lo dejo por hoy!_

_Como veis por cada capitulo me estoy centrando más en algunas parejas que como grandes observadores que seréis estamos ya por el clímax de la historia… Y lamentablemente tras el clímax…. Está el desenlace final. U.U_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creías que se lo iba a poner fácil al prodigio? (De eso nada…xD) ¿Os gustó lo de Hinata? Se que la he puesto un poco "tontita" pero no preocuparse porque en los próximos nos sorprenderá a todos. De Sasusaku se que ha escaseado, pero antes de matarme sabed que es mi pareja primordial y por lo tanto va a ser en la que MAS me voy a centrar. En cuanto a Ino me cuesta mucho escribir sobre ella porque realmente todavía no tengo claro como enfocar su situación…_

_Espero sus INCREIBLES comentarios que me alegran el día!_

_Cuídense__!_


	7. Inoportuno

_¡Hola!_

_Perdón si me he retrasado mucho, espero que no. Aunque he tenido que hacer un esfuerzo de ultima hora para poder renovar hoy porque ya me parecía hora de hacerlo._

_Y como lo prometido es deuda. Muchísimas **GRACIAS A:** **setsuna17**(por seguir fielmente mis historias) **Kris Hart**(por molestarte en dejarme el comentario aunque tuvieras prisa, eso se agradece. Me alegra que te siga gustando) **michelita **(tranquila que las horas de sueño son sagradas, eso nunca faltan jaja. Pos me alegra que te gustara el capi, hoy ai mas Naruhina pero no te preocupes porque lo he hecho para poder centrarme luego muchooo mas a fondo en nuestra mejor pareja Sasusaku!!u.u) **Rêver **(Gracias por seguir la historia como siempre. Y no te preocupes que aunque cierto Uchiha recibirá lo que se merece…aunque lo bueno se hace esperar u-u) **Fiore Iwakura** (Gracias por el comentario. Me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo ¡eso se agradece muchísimo! Espero que sigas opinando lo mismo del resto de capis) **camuly **(jaja me alegra que te gustara esa parte, la verdad que a mi me encanto cuando la escribí y parece que ha hecho efecto en vosotras! Genial espero te siga gustando) **estrella12** (no me centre en lo que paso después con Hinata y Naruto porque mas bien cada uno se fue pa su casa y listo, no quería hacer mas inciso en eso. En este capi si se vera algo mas de Hinata e Ino porque las buenas las reservo para el fina, espero te guste) **Ai no Kuroi**(Muchísimas gracias. Espero que este también te guste…aunque me parece un poco mas flojito pero aun así necesario.) **Trinity17** (me alegra te gustara. Además piensas como yo en que quien más tiene que sufrir son Neji y Sasuke pero tiempo al tiempo, primero quiero solucionar un poco al resto para poder centrarme luego en los principales.) **sakura-hop** (Gracias por tus ánimos. Me alegra que te este gustando y ojala también te gusten las continuaciones…por su puesto que las cosas no serán tan fáciles...aunque ya van dando su brazo a torcer xD) **kaikiaku** (Me alegra que te guste el fic. El sasusaku a fondo vendrá dentro de muy poco tened un poco de paciencia. Aunque siempre aparecerán un poco claro xD) **Darky-chaan**(soy un poco mala y me alegra te quedaras con ganas de mas...eso significa que te gusta y es bueno! jajá pos aquí tienes mas espero te guste) **hatake-kate**(Muchísimas gracias por tus DOS comentarios, me alegra que te molestaras en escribirme tu opinión respecto a todas las parejas, lo valoro mucho en serio Gracias. Y como dijiste abra un poco de todo, algunas chicas se lo pondrán más difíciles que otras por que no todos son iguales, pero aun así siempre darán un poco su brazo a torcer. Espero de veras que te siga gustando) **Kokoro-Yolin-chan**** (**Muchas gracias por darme tu opinión sobre cada pareja y su situación, se agradece. En cuanto a Temari no creo que la saque, bastante lio me hago ya con 9 personajes...jaja. Espero que te guste la continuación) **Krys y Nami** (No os preocupéis, entiendo que anden estresadas, todos tenemos nuestras cosas. Aun así, me alegra que sacarais tiempo para dejarme el comentario ¡MUchisimas gracias! De verdad eso se agradece. Espero de veras que ande todo bien por alli. Cuidaros mucho)_

_**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero el fic si._

_Ahora si, espero disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**.-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**7. INOPORTUNO…**

En el momento exacto en el que llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento y se aseguraron de que ningún alma divagaba por el pasillo, los dos shinobis dieron rienda suelta a sus hasta ahora comprimidos impulsos y se lanzaron como si su vida dependiera de ello en busca de los labios de su acompañante.

Cuando ambas bocas se encontraron comenzó un juego de torpes caricias haciendo entender a su acompañante el grado de locura y excitación en el que ahora se encontraban.

**-****Es…espera**-Antes de perder el control por completo la kunoichi tubo un alarde de lucidez y con gran maestría se dio la vuelta para empezar a buscar torpemente por entre su bolso las llaves del apartamento. Aparentemente esta era una tarea bien sencilla, sin embargo ahora la rubia tenía un gran impedimento pues su acompañante no la dejó tregua y siguió insistiendo con los besos y las caricias.

Pero haciendo honor a sus habilidades, Ino consiguió encontrar a tientas las llaves. Al encontrar por fin el tan anhelado objeto la rubia no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa victoriosa, pero poco le duró la mueca ya que todavía tenía que insertar el minúsculo objeto en la cerradura todo ello mientras reprimía los espasmos que Sai estaba causando en su cuerpo.

Cinco intentos después, la kunoichi ganó su batalla personal con la puerta de su casa y así ambos ninjas pudieron entrar a la privacidad del hogar. Una vez cerrada la puerta Ino miró con perversión a su acompañante y sin decir ni una sola palabra se lanzó contra él despojándole así de toda vestimenta. No se dijeron nada y es que no hacían falta las palabras, su cuerpo hablaba por ellos y de nuevo esa noche Ino y Sai compartieron algo más que una cena.

……………..

Con su respiración ya calmada y mientras la luz de luna era lo único que iluminaba su rostro, Ino delineaba con un dedo el desnudo torso de Sai.

Esos momentos de relajación tras la tormenta eran unos de los favoritos de Ino. Le gustaba la paz que su acompañante la transmitía y disfrutaba de un armonioso silencio antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. La kunoichi se sentía segura entre los brazos de Sai y durante esos instantes se sumergía en su mundo interior.

Últimamente sus encuentros con Sai eran demasiado frecuentes y eso estaba haciendo que Ino pensara más en su relación. Cuando estaba con Sai conseguía olvidar a Shikamaru y eso hacia que se sintiera bien. Ino sabia que el vago Nara había sido alguien muy importante para ella y nunca podría olvidarlo. Tampoco quería, no quería que desapareciera de su mente pues fue el primer amor de su vida y quería conservar un grato recuerdo de ese inocente sentimiento. Sin embargo, el hueco que ocupaba en su corazón había pasado a un segundo plano, el cariño que antes le profesaba poco a poco estaba siendo ocupado por cierto pelinegro que por muy poco expresivo que fuera hacia que algo dentro de Ino se moviera cada vez que la deleitaba con un gesto de cariño como el día de las flores.

Sabia que de Sai no podía esperar grandes cosas pues el pelinegro no era alguien que demostrara grandes sentimientos. Sin embargo, eso era lo que mas la interesaba de él. Era como un reto, disfrutaba siendo ella la que consiguiera despertar en Sai sentimientos que nadie nunca había encontrado, ni si quiera el propio shinobi.

Si, eso era un subidón para su autoestima y un gran antídoto para su maltratado corazón. La kunoichi sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos cayendo así inevitablemente en un profundo sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame-** La Hokage que hasta ahora había permaneció sentada en el escritorio con la vista fija en los informes, levantó la mirada para posar el peso de ésta en cada miembro el equipo 8 que recientemente había sido llamado a su despacho- **¿Lo habéis entendido?**

**-Hai-** los mencionas asintieron a la vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que el viejo equipo no salía en una misión y los tres estaban ansiosos por volver a actuar juntos. Y aunque la Godaime no les había mandado nada esencialmente peligroso, aun así todos pensaban que era una buena oportunidad para reforzar sus viejos lazos de amistad.

La Hokage dio un largo suspiro-**Bien. Podéis marcharos entonces, partiréis inmediatamente.**

Y siguiendo las órdenes de Tsunade los tres shinobis abandonaron el despacho de la Quinta y se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas casas para preparar las cosas necesarias para la misión. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar la Torre por completo tuvieron que detenerse ya que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

**-Naruto-kun…-**Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida por la presencia del Uzumaki y no pudo hacer más que susurrar débilmente su nombre.

Naruto estaba estático frente a los tres ninjas. Su semblante era totalmente distinto al habitual, su mirada era mucho mas seria y se podia notar un deje de seguridad y a la vez confusión en ella. Echó un rapido vistazo a Kiba y Shino y lugo posó toda su atención en Hinata.

Pero el semblante de Kiba pronto cambió a una total mueca de desagrado. Todavía no había olvidado su último encuentro y desde luego que no le hacía ninguna gracia que Naruto estuviera frente a ellos.

Cuando Kiba vio que los ojos de Naruto se posaban en la tímida Hyuga, este dio un paso al frente colocándose así justo entre Hinata y Naruto y sin variar en un instante su desagradable mueca habló de forma fría al rubio- **¿Qué quieres?**

A Naruto tampoco le agradó nada la actitud de Kiba. No encontraba ningún motivo por el cual debería darle explicaciones al Inuzuka. Pero aun así lo entendía y tampoco le reprochaba que tuviera esa actitud con él, pues el rubio mejor que nadie sabía que lo que había echo hacía unas noches no había sido un gran acto por su parte. Aun así, eso no quitó para que también mostrara su desagrado en la cara y habló de la misma forma a Kiba- **Vengo ha hablar con Hinata.**

Kiba alzó una ceja y se mofó de Naruto**-¿De qué? ¿Acaso estas borracho otra vez?**

**-¡Tsk! Es****o es algo que no te incumbe. Quítate del medio.**

**-Tenemos una misión, por lo que Hinata no puede perder el tiempo hablando contigo, tiene que ir a ****preparar sus cosas para partir inmediatamente.**

**-¿Acaso eres su padre? Deja que sea ella la que me lo diga-** Naruto ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud del Inukuza. ¿Con que clase de derechos se creía ese tipo para hablar de Hinata? Además no había estado tanto tiempo rebanándose la cabeza para hablar con Kiba, él quería hablar con Hinata y esta vez nada podía impedírselo.

Cuando Kiba estaba a punto de contestar a Naruto de una forma poca agradabe, tuvo que guardarse sus palabras y posar la vista a su espalda ya que Hinata había puesto una mano sobre él para llamar su atención- **No…no te preocupes Kiba-kun, solo será un momento. Lu…luego nos vemos**.

Aunque a regañadientes, Kiba tuvo que aceptar la petición de la Huyga y reemprendió de nuevo el camino hacia su casa junto con Shino. No sin antes pasar al lado de Naruto y echarle una de sus peores miradas como advirtiéndole de que no hiciera nada malo. Mientras tanto Naruto ignoró la amenaza de Kiba por completo y solo centró toda su atención en la tímida mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Por lo menos había conseguido un primer paso, ahora venía lo difícil…

**-Dime****...Naruto-kun-** la aterciopelada voz de Hinata hizo salir al rubio de su trance momentáneo. Ahora que estaba frente a ella, no sabía muy bien como explicarse. Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que tenía que decírselo.

Había tomado una decisión, cuando la pasada noche fue al parque ha hablar con ella ya lo tenía muy claro, sin embargo no se presentó en las mejores circunstancias. Pero esta vez estaba con todos sus sentidos perfectamente hábiles y por fin lo iba ha hacer. Iba a decir todo lo que sentía de una vez por todas, se iba a desahogar y después que fuera lo que dios quisiera. Solo rezaba internamente para que todo le saliera bien.

**-Etto…yo…Hinata-chan…verás**- Hinata lo miraba atónita, pocas veces había visto a Naruto tan nervioso y tartamudeando de esa forma. Internamente la situación le hacía mucha gracia, pues el rubio tenía una apariencia de lo más cómica.

Naruto estaba mirando al suelo para que la Hyuga no notara el color carmín que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en sus mejillas. Mientras tanto se estaba pasando una mano por la nuca mientras tiraba de su pelo… Estaba demasiado nervioso, tenía que tranquilizarse

Naruto dio un largo suspiro y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos perla de su acompañante - **Hinata-chan** **aunque un poco tarde me he dado cuenta de que eres importante **- Naruto abrió los ojos perplejo por lo que estaba diciendo ya que al parecer no había empezado por buen camino así que apresuradamente intentó arreglarlo- **No es que me haya dado cuenta ahora, ya lo sabia, quiero decir tu siempre has estado ahí, eras importante, quiero decir eres, eres importante… demo…**

**-Naruto-kun ¿Qué ****intentas decir?-** Hinata al ver que el rubio se estaba liando con sus propias palabras intentó relajar un poco el ambiente hiendo directamente al grano.

Naruto respiró y de nuevo miró decidido a la Hyuga- **Lo que intento decir es que ahora eres la persona mas importante de mi vida. Tú siempre has estado ahí, a mi lado en lo bueno y en lo malo. Siempre preocupándote por mi y yo nunca he sabido recompensarte por ello. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que significas para mí. Hinata-chan, para mi…para mi eres más que una amiga…**

Hinata se quedó estática al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, esas palabras que siempre había soñado con escuchar y las que ya había perdido la esperanza de oír. Sin embargo, ahora ahí estaba. Naruto, su Naruto-kun diciéndola que era la persona más importante de su vida.

Al repetirse internamente esas palabras no pudo pasar inadvertido el sonrojo de Hinata. Naruto la estaba mirando expectante, esperando la respuesta de su acompañante, la que fuera. Pero que dijera algo que rompiera el incomodo silencio que se había formado en el ambiente.

Sin embargo, la Hyuga no estaba por la labor de contestarle ya que estaba demasiado anonadada. Todavía estaba asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar sin acabar de creérselo del todo. Y es que ya no sabía que pensar. Justo cuando decidió que lo único que podría unirla a Naruto seria su amistad, cuando dio todo por perdido… ahora venía él a romper todos sus esquemas y a declararle su amor.

**- No hace falta que digas nada ahora-** Naruto decidió romper el silencio pero aun así no rompió en ningún momento el contacto visual con los ojos perla de Hinata- **se que tienes que irte a una misión, te esperaré hasta entonces-** Sin que Hinata dijera ni una sola palabra el rubio se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar, no sin antes girarse para ver una última vez a su tímida Hinata- **Te estaré esperando Hinata-chan.**

Cuando el rubio abandonó el lugar por completo apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata. Si Naruto se hubiera esperado unos minutos más habría escuchado salir de los labios de Hinata unas palabras del amor que llevaba profesándole durante tantos años. Pero de nuevo salió a relucir la poca paciencia de Naruto y ahora tendría que esperarse a que volviera de la misión.

Por eso es por lo que Hinata sonreía, durante el tiempo que duraría la misión Naruto estaría pensando en ella, pensando en su respuesta. Por su cabeza pasarían un montón de sentimientos contradictorios… de esa forma Naruto podría experimentar en una semana lo que Hinata llevaba años sintiendo por él.

Y con estos pensamientos en mente, Hinata abandonó definitivamente la torre Hokage para embarcarse en la misión que probablemente se la haría la más larga de toda su vida….

Pero valdría la pena la espera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dio un largo y cansado suspiro para intentar sacar de su cuerpo todo el estrés acumulado. Varió entonces la posición de sus ojos hacia el escritorio donde por fin estaban clasificados y terminados todos los malditos informes que Tsunade la había mandado. Una sonrisa de victoria apareció entonces en el rostro de la kunoichi, pues aunque se había pasado más de un día entero encerrada en su oficina por fin podría disfrutar de un rato de paz y tranquilidad.

Se recargó un poco mas en aquel sillón, que durante las ultimas horas le había parecido que se volvía menos incomodo, e intentó cerrar los ojos para sumirse en un profundo estado de armonía. Al hacer tal gesto la cara de Sakura se relajó, podía escuchar la brisa de la mañana entrar por su ventana a la vez que las pequeñas voces de los aldeanos que paseaban por la calle… Si, todo de lo mas agradable…

Pero…

**-¡Crisis!-** la puerta de la oficina de Sakura se abrió dando paso a una rubia loca y chillona que entró como si de un terremoto se tratara hasta el fondo de la oficina y comenzó a zarandear a la pelirosa.

**-¿¡Nani!?-** La pelirosa dio un bote en su sofá cuando oyó como alguien entraba por la puerta rompiendo de aquella forma tan cruel su merecido descanso. Abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y alterada y vio como Ino la zarandeaba con una cara desencajada.

Sakura se preocupó. Pensó que habría pasado algo muy importante en el hospital, así que haciendo un poco de uso de su inhumana fuerza consiguió apartar a Ino de su chaqueta e intentó calmarla para que la explicara lo sucedido.

**- Menos mal que te encuentro, necesitaba ****contárselo a alguien.**

Sakura elevó una ceja mientras desechaba la idea de un caso de urgencia y empezaba a sospechar que a Ino tampoco le habría sucedido algo muy grave.

Un poco más calmada, Ino se sentó en una silla y empezó a explicar a Sakura el motivo de su intromisión- **Veras, sabes que anoche estuve con Sai ¿no?** – Sakura dio un suspiro confirmando así las sospechas de que la imbecil de su amiga la había turbado el sueño por una estupidez y dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en su silla de nuevo para que Ino continuara hablando- **Tenías que haberlo visto, se portó tan bien conmigo… fue un poco mas cariñoso que otros días y …**

**-Ejem…-** un carraspeo de la pelirosa le hizo entender a Ino que su amiga no quería saber los detalles de la privacidad de su noche. Por lo que Ino se centró un poco mas en el tema que había venido a debatir- **El caso, es que esta mañana he quedado con Shikamaru para ultimar los detalles de los exámenes Chunnin… y no te puedes ni imaginar con lo que se me ha presentado**

**-Pues si no me lo cuentas, no. **– Sakura apoyó la cara en sus manos en vista de que la conversación se iba a centrar en el Nara y probablemente sería mas larga de lo que la gustaría.

**-¡Tsk!-** Ino frunció el ceño ante la poca emoción que mostraba su amiga por lo que la estaba comentando. Sin embargo, volvió a meterse en su conversación y se alteró de nuevo- **¡Con un ramo de flores! ¡Con un maldito ramo de flores!**

Sakura alzó una ceja sin entender muy bien el escándalo que estaba montando su amiga- **¿Y?**

**-¿Cómo que y? ¿No te interesa saber por que narices me regala flores? No me las regalaba cuando ****estábamos saliendo, ni si quiera se dignó en comprarme una el día de mi cumpleaños y ahora que por fin estoy bien con Sai y que parecía que le había olvidado y él había rehecho su vida con la de Suna… ¿a que narices ha venido lo de las** **flores?-** Ino se levantó de la silla y siguió contando su discurso de pie. Aunque mas que contárselo a Sakura pareciera que se lo estaba preguntando a ella misma.

**-¿No se lo has preguntado?**

**-¡Claro que se lo he preguntado! Y el muy imbécil solo me ha dicho que ha sido porque el otro día le reproché que nunca me las hubiera regalado.**

**-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta- **las vagas palabras de Sakura hicieron que apareciera una mueca desagradable en Ino. No es que a la pelirosa no le preocuparan los asuntos de su amiga, pero es que justo Ino la había pillado en un mal momento donde lo único que Sakura necesitaba era un largo y grato descanso.

**-¿y crees que eso me vale? Vamos a ver…-** Ino se sentó de nuevo en la silla y miró directamente a Sakura- **¿Acaso significan algo?**

Sakura prestó un poco mas de atención a su amiga en vista de que el detalle de Shikamaru estaba a punto de hacerla perder la cabeza. Quien lo diría, antes se quejaba de que no le regalaba nada y para una maldita vez que se le ocurre hacer algo Ino pone el grito en el cielo. Sakura suspiró- **¿Tú quieres que signifiquen algo?**

La pregunta pilló a Ino por sorpresa, abrió los ojos perpleja por las palabras de su amiga e intentó responder de la manera más sincera y honesta que pudo-**No, ya no. Ahora estoy bien con Sai, poco a poco estoy descubriendo y sacando a la luz cosas en Sai que realmente me gustan. Aunque sea un poco inexpresivo se porta muy bien conmigo y me trata bien. Se que cada día me gusta estar mas con él y lo único que quiero es conocerlo mas a fondo, quiero saber lo que realmente se esconde tras esa fría apariencia. Sin embargo, ¡ahora viene éste con su maldito e inoportuno detalle a poner mi mundo patas arriba!**

**-Creo que estas haciendo un mundo de un grano de arena****-** Ino levantó una ceja interrogativa por las palabras de su amiga. Sakura al ver el gesto de Ino suspiró e intentó explicarse mejor- **Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión estarías dando saltos de alegría por las dichosas flores, pero mírate. Ahora estas pensando exclusivamente en Sai. Creo que debes dejarlo como está, Shikamaru simplemente te ha hecho un regalo, un regalo como un amigo-** Ino relajó su expresión dando a entender que comprendía las palabras de Sakura- **Sinceramente, creo que Shikamaru lo único que teme es que perdáis vuestra relación ahora que pasas mas tiempo con Sai.**

**-Pero eso no es así**.

**-Creo que no soy la persona a la que debes decir eso**

Ino sonrió y se acercó a Sakura para darla un abrazo en agradecimiento por todo. La verdad que la madurez y la tranquilidad que demostraba su amiga siempre la salvaba de más de un apuro, pues Ino siempre había sido demasiado escandalosa por todo. Y así, tras una amena conversación Ino abandonó el despacho de su amiga.

Al ver como Ino se iba, Sakura respiró profundamente y de nuevo se recostó en el sofá. Ahora sí que tenía mas que merecido un largo y profundo sueño en donde pudiera disfrutar de un grato momento de serenidad y calma.

**-¡Sakura-san!**

**-¡Argh!-** la kunoichi se alteró al escuchar su nombre y abrió los ojos velozmente para encontrarse con un ambu en frente de ella- **¿Qué pasa?-** el tono amenazante que utilizó para su pregunta no paso inadvertido para el ambu, que conociendo muy bien la furia de la discípula de la Godaime no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos.

**-Tsunade-sama requiere tu presencia**

Sakura suspiró por décima vez en media hora. Todo eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, ¿Es que acaso nadie la iba a dejar descansar en paz? Aun así, la kunoichi se levantó de su escritorio de muy mal humor y salió con el ambu por la puerta directa al despacho de su maestra.

Cuando llegó a la Torre y más específicamente al despacho de la Godaime, Sakura golpeó un par de veces la puerta, tras esto se internó en la habitación.

Si en algún momento la pelirosa hubiera pensado que su día no podía ir a peor, en esos instantes certificó que estaba equivocada pues sí que se podía. En frente de ella a parte la Godaime estaba la persona con la que más que probablemente compartiría una misión y ese no era tal más que el orgullo personificado.

**-¿Qué hace é****l aquí?-** Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar eso de la forma mas fría que pudo. Estaba enfadada, estaba muy cabreada. Llevaba sabe dios cuantas horas sin dormir y encima cada vez que lo intentaba alguien la distraía y por si fuera poco la mandan a una misión con la ultima persona de la tierra con la que quería compartir ni tan solo una mirada.

**-¿Qué clase de modales son esos?-** Tsunade se alteró al ver la falta de respeto de su alumna**.- Esta aquí por que yo lo he ordenado y punto. ¿Algo que objetar?**

Sakura decidió calmarse y tras un largo suspiro negó a la pregunta de su maestra con la cabeza.

**- Bien, entonces podremos continuar. Uchiha Sasuke**- Tsunade posó su mirada en el aludido que hasta ahora había estado reposado en la pared con los ojos cerrados como evadiéndose del tema. Cuando oyó su nombre, Sasuke estabilizó su postura para hacer caso a las ordenes de la Hokage- **Tengo una misión muy importante para ti, puesto que eres uno de los mejores shinobis ahora disponibles, deberás internarte en territorio enemigo para robar unos pergaminos. Es un territorio bastante hostil y será difícil infiltrarse pero confío en tus habilidades-** Sasuke cabeceó en señal de aprobación.

**-De acuerdo. Sakura**- ahora Tsunade posó el peso de su mirada en su alumna y la habló con un tono de reproche por su comentario anterior- **Es una misión bastante peligrosa y no quiero correr ningún riesgo en cuanto a seguridad, por lo tanto debido a tus grandes conocimientos de medicina acompañaras a Sasuke en esta misión y te encargaras de que nadie resulte herido ¿de acuerdo?**

Sakura aceptó a regañadientes, sin embargo tenía algo que preguntarle a su maestra**- Si es una misión tan peligrosa ¿por que no envías a mas gente?-** Eso sería lo mejor, así por lo menos tendría alguien con quien hablar y no debería pasar sabe dios cuantos días sola con ese engreído.

**-Es una ****misión de infiltración, cuanto menos shinobis haya menos probabilidades de ser captados- **Tsunade alzó una ceja- **¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?**

**-Hai- **Sakura se dio por vencida. Estaba claro que ese no era el mejor día de su vida, pero aun así no quería mostrar esa clase de comportamiento y mucho menos delante de Sasuke. La kunoichi posó entonces su mirada en él y casualmente sus miradas se encontraron.

Negro contra verde. Sus miradas plagadas de rencor, odio, amor… se dieron un gran repaso y después de que Tsunade les avisara cuando debían partir ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Estaba claro que esa misión iba a ser de todo menos sencilla y tranquila.

* * *

_Bien hasta aquí por hoy. Personalmente no me parece un gran capitulo (__será por la escasez de Sasusaku) pero quería aclarar algunas cosas y crear situaciones para que sucedan otras. Es decir, ahora que ya tengo medianamente encaminadas a Hinata e Ino me puedo centrar mucho más en Sakura y Tenten que son principalmente las que mas me interesan. (Ya se que Tenten no aparece, pero la parte que escribí para ella no quedaba muy bien en este capitulo y por lo tanto aparecerá mas y mejor en el siguiente u-u)_

_Aun así, y después de explicarme espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y por su puesto que me lo hagáis saber con vuestros reviews. ¿Os gusto la forma de declarase de Naruto? Se que es un poco sencilla pero no quería complicarlo mucho pues me parece la pareja mas obvia y al que menos he de hacer sufrir xD (aunque la parte en la que Hinata se ríe por el tiempo que va a tener que esperar Naruto a su mas que obvia respuesta me encanto!!u-u ). En cuanto a Ino al final será InoSai...creo que quedan bien y por mayoría es lo que ha salido (espero no decepcionar a nadie)_

_En fin, de nuevo gracias por los comentarios del capitulo pasado. Espero no tardarme mucho con el siguiente (no creo porque ya tengo bastantes cosas en mente) Así que no molesto mas._

_Cuídense__!_


	8. Cuanto más te odio más te necesito

_¡Hola!_

_No he tardado mucho en renovar, pero me parecía necesario ya que como los últimos capis os dejaron minimamente decepcionados por la fatal de Sasusaku, pues no quería alargar mucho mas la espera. (A parte este capitulo es un poco mas largo de lo habitual y por lo cual espero que os guste)_

_Hoy no voy a responderos uno por uno pues a parte de mi escaso tiempo (siempre pongoo la misma excusa lo se, pero se que muchos están como yo y me entienden) pero al final de este capitulo ya doy bastantes explicaciones. Por lo cual, solo me queda decir que muchas gracias a todos vosotros que seguís la historia y a los que me dejáis el comentario con vuestras opiniones… Muchos de vosotros me dais nuevas ideas, me inspiráis, me animáis… por lo que este fic no estaría sin esos comentarios. Gracias!_

_**Advertencias:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero el fic si. ¿Claro no?u-u_

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**.-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**8. CUANTO MAS TE ODIO MAS TE NECESITO**

Idiota. Tras varias horas de pensamientos y divagaciones por fin Tenten encontró la mejor palabra para definir al prodigio Hyuga Neji. Era un idiota redomado.

Tenten había estado dos horas en el bosque donde hacía un día se había encontrado con Neji. La kunoichi decidió desahogar toda la ira que profesaba en su entrenamiento. Y realmente se lo estaba tomando en serio. Ya había destrozado la mitad de los árboles de aquella arboleda con sus armas y ahora con la respiración agitada y el cansancio haciendo mella en su cuerpo seguía lanzando kunais a todas partes como si en el centro de aquellos gruesos troncos estuviera dibujado el rostro del Hyuga.

Estaba furiosa. Todavía no podía creérselo**- Maldito seas-** Tenten lanzó otro kunai y volvió ha hacer diana en uno de los árboles mientras echaba maldiciones a todas partes. Maldecía a Neji y al maldito clan Hyuga por su arrogancia, su maldito orgullo y sus malditos buenos modales.

Unos minutos después, Tenten calló de rodillas al suelo. Estaba destrozada física y mentalmente. Tenía la respiración demasiado agitada y su cuerpo la avisó de esa forma que no podría continuar con un entrenamiento de ese nivel por mucho más tiempo**-¡Tsk! Idiota.**

Pero lo peor de todo es que esa palabra también podía definirla perfectamente a ella. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que Neji algún día la vería como algo más que como a una compañera de entrenamiento. Por un segundo pensó que Neji se la declararía, que el prodigio conseguiría dejar su orgullo a un lado para deleitarla con las mas hermosas palabras de amor, que la pediría perdón por todos esos años de ignorancia y que tras eso la besaría como nunca nadie lo había echo. Se había imaginado hasta como serían los besos del Hyuga, unos besos cargados de lujuria y pasión pero en los que a la vez podría transmitir cariño y ternura.

Idiota. Maldita idiota con esos estúpidos pensamientos infantiles y cursis. ¿Cómo podía a ver sido tan imbécil de pensar eso de Neji? Pero ya estaba bien. Tenía que dejar a un lado a esa niña que habitaba en su interior y que pensaba que el mundo era de color de rosa y tenía que abrir los ojos de una buena vez. Ya era hora de que la kunoichi viera lo que en realidad el shinobi representaba, que no era más que un frío témpano de hielo altanero y orgulloso incapaz de demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento por nadie y mucho menos por ella.

"_**Perdóname"**_

Y como si su infantil yo interior la quisiese dar una lección haciendo que se volviera loca apareció el específico recuerdo del día anterior donde sus cuerpos habían estado tan cerca y donde por primera vez escuchó una disculpa por parte de Neji.

¡Maldita sea! Solo dios sabe lo que la costó a la kunoichi en aquellos momentos no mostrar una increíble sonrisa y lanzarse como si de una bestia en celo se tratara sobre el shinobi. Por que aquel día por fin lo consiguió, consiguió que Neji se diera cuenta de que aunque fuera un poco ella era importante en su vida, que por fin viera el daño que la había causado y se arrepintiera por todo aquello.

-**Joder-** Tenten se agarró la cabeza y se tiró sobre la hierva como si fuera un peso muerto. Estaba en un mar de dudas. Se estaba contradiciendo a sí misma. Ya no sabía si Neji era el arrogante compañero de armas o era un shinobi arrepentido que merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Por que Tenten lo conocía bien. Sabía que no había sido nada fácil para el prodigio dejar su orgullo a un lado para pedirla disculpas. Y si había sido capaz de hacer todo eso por ella… ¿algo tenía que significar no?

¡Maldito idiota! Para una santísima vez en la que Neji tendría que haber demostrado su personalidad con la cual siempre va al asunto en cuestión, sin rodeos ni evasivas…para una vez que debía haber sido claro y la salía con eso. ¿Qué narices es lo que quería? ¿De verdad solo había ido a buscarla para entrenar o acaso…?

**-****¡Argh!-** Tenten se acomodó un poco mas en la hierba desechando ese tipo de pensamientos. No debía poner palabras en Neji que él no había dicho, ni gestos que no había utilizado. El Hyuga había sido muy claro y Tenten no podía perder el tiempo pensando en cosas que no existían, porque eso solo iba a hacerla sufrir más y ya estaba harta.

"_**Entrena conmigo otra vez. Prometo que esta vez será diferente"**_

¿Diferente? ¿Diferente en qué? ¿En que ya no habrá más humillaciones, en que sus contestaciones no se reducirán a simples monosílabos, en que cuando esté exhausta y cansada no la mirará por encima del hombro con sus ojos llenos de reproche… en que será diferente?

Joder y más joder. Su cabeza era un torbellino de sensaciones. Era como si su mente se hubiera dividido en dos, una parte la decía que fuera donde él, que le dejara explicarse, que le perdonara, pero por otro lado otra parte la decía que lo olvidara, que olvidara definitivamente al prodigio del clan Hyuga porque nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad, porque él nunca se fijaría en ella de la manera que Tenten quería.

Era como si las dos partes estuvieran en plena batalla dentro de su mente y eso estaba haciendo que a la kunoichi le empezara a invadir un tremendo dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué narices no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que analizar cada palabra y cada gesto suyo buscando un significado que probablemente no existía? ¿Por qué se hacía daño a ella misma?

**-¡Maldición!-**Tenten se levantó del lugar dispuesta a irse a su casa para así intentar abandonar ese tipo de pensamientos autodestructivos.

Tras andar durante varios minutos en los que la agradable brisa del día estaba haciendo olvidar a Tenten todas sus preocupaciones, la kunoichi llegó por fin a la puerta que la separaba de su hogar. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en el confort de su casa su cuerpo paró en seco ya que al parecer el destino quería burlarse un poco de ella, pues la kunoichi se tuvo que encontrar posado en el marco de la puerta al causante de su dolor de cabeza, el cual abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de la kunoichi y con la determinación marcada en la mirada dejó escapar varias palabras en forma de orden de entre sus labio- **Tenemos que hablar.**

-**Creo que ya esta todo dicho-** Tenten retornó su caminata pasando al lado de Neji intentando así que el shinobi se diera por aludido y cesara con un intento de conversación. Conversación la cual la kunoichi intentaba evitar pues no queria engañarse mas. Sabia que si hablaba con él de nuevo y Neji la pedía que volvieran a entrenar, ella iba a aceptar como una imbécil y de nuevo se iba a dejar llevar por pequeñas esperanzas que albergaba en su cuerpo de que algún día seria algo mas para él.

Por eso no quería, por eso intentaba evitarlo e internarse en su casa… porque quería ser realista y dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, esta vez, Neji no pareció comprender muy bien las ganas que tenia la kunoichi de abandonarlo y la agarró del brazo para detener su caminata- **Esta vez no dejaré que te vayas**.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya me dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir en el bosque y creo que quedó todo sumamente claro-** Tente ya no pudo más y estalló gritandole a Neji un par de verdades.

**-No dije ni la mitad de lo que pretendía-** Neji intentaba desahogarse con Tenten, pero al parecer la kunoichi no se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil, pues ni si quiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Esto ya estaba haciendo perder a Neji la poca paciencia que le quedaba- **¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa conmigo? Últimamente estas muy rara…**

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de la kunoichi- **Me extraña que te hayas dado cuenta… a fin de cuentas no te importo en absoluto- **Ya está, ya no pudo contenerse más…y es que ya la daba todo igual. ¿De que servía callarse y guardar el dolor dentro de ella? Por lo menos lo soltaría todo haciendo así ver a Neji la realidad, una realidad que probablemente le daría igual, pero de todas formas por lo menos ella se quitaría un gran peso de encima.

Neji no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos perplejo por las palabras de su acompañante y es que se había quedado en estado de shock al escuchar tremenda conversación. ¿De verdad ella pensaba lo pensaba? ¿Realmente Tenten creía que no era importante para él? Al prodigio no le cabía en la cabeza que le había podido dar a entender semejante pensamiento. Vale, admitía que no era una persona que demostrara demasiado sus sentimientos, pero aun así era mas que obvio que Tenten le importaba, era su amiga desde la infancia, era con la única persona que entablaba mas de una palabra y con la que entrenaba todas las tardes…¿Cómo podía pensar que no le importaba?

Ante el silencio de Neji, Tenten no pudo hacer otra cosa más que zafarse del agarre que antes le había echo el prodigio y comenzar de nuevo con su huida hacia su hogar. Pues ahora mas que nunca necesitaba entrar. Era como si en estos momentos su casa fuera un refugio que la iba apartar de todos esos sentimientos que Neji despertaba en ella… esos sentimientos que no eran correspondidos y aun así que no podía olvidar.

Sin embargo, el quitar el brazo de una forma tan brusca hizo salir a Neji de sus cavilaciones y pudo ver antes de tiempo como Tenten intentaba entrar en su casa para así poder parar de nuevo su huida… pero esta vez lo haría bien. Y haría gala a su personalidad, una personalidad que le impedía expresar las cosas de una forma que no fuera con gestos, por lo que Neji cogió bruscamente el brazo de Tenten para darla la vuelta y lanzarse de una forma lujuriosa, casi desesperada a sus labios para así fundirse en un inesperado y fogoso beso.

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida por tal gesto y se quedó estática. Pues ese había sido el movimiento menos inesperado de toda su vida. La kunoichi mente de la kunoichi no reaccionaba, estaba en shock, pero aun así su cuerpo lo hacia por ella mientras sentía todas esas sensaciones que el beso de Neji la transmitía… Y cuando ya por fin llegó medianamente la cordura a su mente y cuando iba a aprovechar más aquel beso… Neji se separó- Lo…lo siento

Tenten abrió todavía más si se podían los ojos. ¿Ahora lo sentía? Es que acaso después de todo…. ¿ahora se arrepentía de haberla besado? Por favor, todo eso tenía que ser una broma…una broma de mal gusto pues la kunoichi no estaba para sufrir de aquella forma tan cruel…

Pero antes de que los pensamientos de Tenten llegaran a más, Neji continuó hablando- Siento haberte echo pensar eso. Pero no quiero que se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza ni un segundo más… Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar que no eres importante para mí…

¡Gracias a Dios! La kunoichi dio un respiro de alivio y se lanzó como una fiera contra los labios de Neji…porque ya estaba bien de sufrir. Neji se había disculpado y eso era mas de lo que podía pedir…él la quería, la consideraba importante… Por fin se lo había dicho. Ya bastaba de autocontrol, porque deseaba volver a besarle y esta vez más receptiva probar de verdad a que saben sus labios…unos labios que nunca se iba a cansar de saborear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silencio y más silencio.

Si había alguna palabra con la que podríamos caracterizar la misión de Sakura y Sasuke era esa. Un terrible e incomodo silencio.

Hacía ya medio día que los shinobis habían abandonado la aldea para encaminarse a su nueva misión y entre ellos apenas había habido las palabras necesarias para indicar el camino y elaborar una estrategia eficiente para robar los pergaminos. Pero nada más… ninguna palabra relacionada con sus sentimientos, ningún gesto o monosílabo en el que ambos pudieran desahogar esa ira, ese odio y ese amor que sentían hacia su contrario… nada.

Miradas. Si, eso había habido y muchas. Sasuke iba en primera posición para poder detectar algún peligro en el caso de que fuera necesario y mientras tanto Sakura, a su espalda, posaba de vez en cuando el peso de su mirada en el pelinegro, una mirada que denotaba confusión. Confusión porque ya no sabía que pensar, ni que decir, ni como actuar. Se había estancado, su relación con Sasuke estaba en un punto, el cual ella no comprendía.

Se prometió a si misma no volver a pensar en ello, pero aun así no podía. Su mente no podía abandonar de un día para otro todos esos sentimientos que habían estado latentes durante tantos años. Y ahora más que nunca había algo que invadía su cabeza por completo.

Aquella discusión. Esa discusión en la que por fin había desahogado todo el rencor que llevaba dentro. Si, Sakura se había quedado realmente satisfecha de todo lo que dijo, pero aun así no sólo fue ella la que habló. Y como siempre hacía con todo lo referente al pelinegro, ahora analizaba al detalle cada palabra de Sasuke.

"_**Nunca fue mi **__**intención hacerte daño"**_

De entre todo lo que aquella noche se habían gritado, esa era la frase que no dejaba en paz a la pelirosa, por la cual ahora dudaba, el motivo del que no supiera bien que es lo que hacer con Sasuke… ¿acaso podía creerle ahora? Después de tanto tiempo…

Puede que aquello no fuera una disculpa en toda regla, pero de Sasuke tampoco se podría esperar mucho más. Aun así, aquella frase quería decir algo, podía significar que todas las veces que Sasuke la había herido ya fuera con evasivas, comentarios o monosílabos…que todas aquellas veces el pelinegro no lo había echo con mala intención.

¡Tsk! Sakura denegó al instante sus pensamientos y lo reflejó frunciendo el ceño. Con intención o sin ella el daño ya estaba más que echo.

Justo en esos momentos Sasuke se detuvo-**Descansemos un rato, todavía queda mucho para llegar.**

**-¡Tsk!-** Sakura no pudo evitar mirarle de mala manera y darle la espalda para ir a sentarse debajo de un árbol un tanto alejado del pelinegro.

Sasuke puso una mueca de interrogación ¿Qué narices le pasaba ahora a Sakura? Y es que por mucho sharingan que tuviera, el pelinegro no podía leer la mente de la kunoichi y por lo tanto no podía entender lo oportuno que había sido darla una orden justo en el momento en que los pensamientos de la pelirosa estaban lanzando cientos de maldiciones hacia su persona.

Es irónico como muchas veces la casualidad nos brinda con este tipo de situaciones. Cuando ves gestos en aquella persona especial que no comprendes o cuando en el momento en el que estas pensando en esa persona, justo la da por decir algo e instintivamente no puedes evitar reprocharle de cualquier forma, pues aunque no haya sucedido nada que hiciera que él se mereciera tal contestación, en su mente Sakura estaba demasiado frustrada con él…

Pero Sasuke ya estaba harto del silencio y esos gestos por parte de la pelirosa terminaron con su paciencia. Se acercó poco a poco a la posición en la que ahora se encontraba Sakura. La kunoichi estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cómo el sol calentaba su cara, hasta que una sombra se interpuso como si de un eclipse se tratara y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con una mueca de desagrado.

Al hacer tal gesto, Sakura pudo ver a un Sasuke demasiado con el reproche marcado en su oscura mirada- **Se supone que soy yo el que tiene que estar enfadado. Así que ¿Por qué no hacemos un poco más fácil esto y dejas de comportarte como una niña? **

¿Cómo? Esto ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y encolerizada por las palabras del shinobi y se levantó estrepitosamente del suelo, sin haber previsto muy bien que al hacer tal gesto, la distancia entre ambos ahora mismo era escasa. Pero Sakura estaba demasiado cabreada para darse cuenta de ese detalle en esos momentos- **¿De que coño me hablas? ¿Tú enfadado conmigo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír...** – Y es que eso ya era lo último que le faltaba por escuchar a Sakura. ¿Qué él estaba enfadado? Por el amor de dios…él no tenía ni un mínimo derecho a enfadarse, no tenía si quiera esa opción…

Sasuke elevó una ceja y el tono de reproche que había antes en su mirada empezó descender a la vez que incrementaba uno más de perversión en él. Al contrario que Sakura, el pelinegro sí se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y por su puesto que la iba a aprovechar.

Acercó entonces un poco mas su rostro al de la kunoichi haciendo así que su boca llegara a parar muy cerca de la oreja de Sakura**- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me dejo tirado en un banco**- las palabras, que se internaron justo en el oído de la pelirosa, ahora eran más suaves y ya habían perdido por completo el tono de reproche. Pues aunque en aquella ocasión Sasuke hubiese sentido en sus propias carnes lo que era la humillación, ya había asimilado tal acción y tras varias noches en vela había entendido lo bien merecido que lo tenía. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba para que Sakura se regodease con aquello y no la iba a dar el privilegio de saber que él había aceptado una puñalada a su orgullo como esa.

Sasuke alzó sus brazos poniendo ambas manos en el tronco del árbol a cada lado de la cabeza de la pelirosa como haciendo una especie de bloqueo para que no intentara escapar.

Aun así, la kunoichi ajena a los escasos centímetros que le separaban de él, le miró detenidamente a los ojos**-Creí que este tema ya estaba zanjado**

**-****Creíste mal-** una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del pelinegro mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente a Sakura. La distancia poco a poco iba siendo nula y antes de que su rostro llegara a acercarse más, Sasuke movió ligeramente su cuerpo para pegarlo por completo a la pelirosa y acercó de nuevo su boca al oído de ésta- **todavía hay muchas cosas que no hemos zanjado, Sakura.**

La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida por la situación que recientemente acababa de ver y de la que ahora mismo no sabía muy bien como podría salir. La distancia que Sasuke estaba cortando había echo que la pelirosa recordara el mismo día en el que realizó su pequeña venganza a Sasuke. El mismo día en el que sus bocas se fundieron y ella pudo saborear sus labios. Un sabor que aun perduraba en su mente y que ahora estaba atormentándola más que nunca. Y como instintivamente Sakura pasó su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos un poco, este acto no pasó inadvertido para el pelinegro quien se regodeó un poco más con la situación y estaba a punto de cortar tajantemente con aquella odiosa distancia.

Pero afortunadamente hubo algo que rompió estrepitosamente su momento. Sasuke se dio la vuelta velozmente a la vez que desenvainaba su katana para poder así parar con ella un kunai que iba dirigido exclusivamente a él.

De entre los arbustos apareció un ninja, que a simple vista no contaba con muchos años a sus espaldas, portando más surikens en sus manos y mirando a través de sus oscuros ojos de mala forma a Sasuke, quien nada mas verlo se puso en frente de Sakura en posición de defensa.

Ese acto por parte de Sasuke no hizo más que cabrear a la pelirosa. ¿Quién coño se pensaba que era para ponerse en frente de ella? ¿Acaso cree que no puede defenderse sola de un estúpido ninja?

Tras unos momento de silencio en el que lo tres shinobis se analizaban con la mirada, Sasuke perdió todo tipo de paciencia y habló de la forma mas fría que pudo- **¿Quién eres?**

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. El extraño ninja miró de forma desagradable al pelinegro para luego mover levemente su cabeza y posar sus ojos en Sakura, momento en el que el shinobi esbozó una gran sonrisa-** ¡Hola!**

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron como estatuas. ¿Quién coño era ese tipo tan raro? Primero les atacaba y ahora les venía con la mayor de las cordialidades a saludarlos… Ambos ninjas se quedaron en estado de shock, sin embargo tras salir de ése estado reaccionaron de forma distinta.

Sasuke volvió a poner una mueca de desagrado pues no se fiaba en absoluto de aquel intruso, mientras que por otro lado, Sakura relajó su expresión y sonrió de igual forma al ninja, ya que empezaba a caerle bien-** ¡Hola!**

Sasuke se dio rápidamente la vuelta para mirar la expresión de Sakura consiguiendo así que su ira aumentara. ¿Por qué lo saludaba? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?-** ¿Qué coño haces? No le sigas el juego…**

Sakura miró al pelinegro y cambió su mueca a una de desagrado-** ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?**

Los dos shinobis se miraron desafiándose, su reciente pelea les había echo olvidarse completamente de la presencia del nuevo ninja ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos y en su ira. Por un lado Sakura no entendía con que derechos se había creído el pelinegro para decirla con quien podía o no podía hablar. Mientras que por otro lado, la mente de Sasuke no podía analizar el motivo por el cual Sakura se había puesto ha hablar con un total y completo desconocido que recientemente les había atacado ¿Acaso quería que la matasen? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle o más bien reprocharle nada a la pelirosa, el tercerintegrante del cual se habían olvidado habló recordándoles así su presencia- **¿Te esta molestando este imbecil?**

Sakura le miró sorprendida y luego no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. ¿Acaso ese ninja había atacado a Sasuke porque pensaba que la estaba molestando?... Cada vez empezaba a caerle mejor aquel desconocido.

Todo lo contrario que a Sasuke, que al darse la vuelta para encontrar la mirada de aquel sujeto, lo tuvo que encontrar sonriéndole a Sakura y señalándole a él de mala forma. La ira cada vez se abría más paso en el cuerpo de Sasuke que estaba a punto de partir la cara de ese tipo con su propia katana y tras eso meterle un chidori por esa maldita sonrisa de imbecil. Estos pensamientos, juntados con todo el cabreo que ahora mismo invadía su cuerpo hicieron aparecer el sharingan en los ojos del pelinegro.

Acto que no pasó inadvertido por el nuevo integrante que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos entre sorprendido y aterrorizado al ver el color rojo de aquellos ojos que pedían su sangre- **Un… un** **Uchiha…**- el chico dio dos pasos hacia atrás para luego desaparecer por entre la arboleda haciendo que Sasuke desactivara su sharingan a la vez que una gran sonrisa de superioridad aparecía en su rostro- **Maldito cobarde…-** pero al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con los ojos acusadores de Sakura no pudo evitar quitar sus sonrisa.

**-¿Te parece bien asustarle de esa forma? ****– **Sakura estaba con amabas manos posadas en su cadera para incrementar más su tono acusador**.**

**-¿Y a ti te parece bien ponerte ha habla****r con cualquier desconocido? Podía haber sido una trampa- **Sasuke no podía creerse el motivo de aquella discusión. No sabía de que forma hacer entender a Sakura que ponerse ha hablar como si nada con alguien que recientemente les había atacado era una gran estupidez**.- ese imbecil solo quería atraerte para matarte**

**-¡Y tú**** que coño sabes lo que él quería o dejaba de querer! Por si a tus malditos ojos pasó inadvertido ese chico era un ninja de la arena. Puede que simplemente fuera un tipo amable…**

**-Demasiado amable ****para mi gusto- **Sasuke no pudo evitar decir eso en un susurro pues precisamente que fuera un enemigo era lo que menos le había preocupado de aquel ninja.

**-¡Argh!- **La kunoichi ya estaba harta. Estaba cansada de que Sasuke la tratara como a una niña. Una niña que necesita protección y que necesita que la digan lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal. Ella ya no era una niña y de un modo u otro tenía que hacérselo ver al testarudo, arrogante y maleducado Uchiha.

Sakura cogió sus cosas y emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia su destino. Al verla, Sasuke elevó una ceja y la pregunto de un modo retórico- **¿Dónde se supone que vas?**

Sakura detuvo su caminata y giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke a los ojos y contestar a su pregunta-** A donde esté más lejos de ti**

Por su parte, el pelinegro ya estaba empezando a cansarse de esa situación y habló a Sakura de forma seria-** Te recuerdo que estamos en una misión y aquí soy yo quien da las ordenes.**

**-Y te recuerdo que yo estoy al cargo de tu seguridad. Así que mas te vale que no te alejes mucho de mi porque si te sucedería algo no se si estaré con ganas de curarte- **Sakura volvió a girarse para seguir con su caminata y hacer caso omiso a Sasuke

El pelinegro soltó un bufido y recogiendo sus cosas siguió la trayectoria por la que Sakura acababa de marcharse mientras por su mente pasaban un sinfín de maldiciones hacia la pelirosa.

Discusiones y más discusiones.

Si había alguna palabra con la que podríamos caracterizar el transcurso de la misión de Sakura y Sasuke era esa. Constantes e incesantes discusiones por cualquier nimiedad.

Tras varias horas de camino, de las cuales en la ultima no se habían dirigido ni tan si quiera la mirada, la noche calló por fin por entre las profundidades del bosque dejando paso a esplendida luz de la luna que esa noche brillaba con gran intensidad mientras se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles y creaba un ambiente de los mas impresionante en la arboleda.

Sakura se sentó apoyando así todo su cuerpo en el tronco de un gran árbol y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de la agradable brisa que la noche la ofrecía. Ese momento de descanso estaba siendo muy gratificante para la kunocihi… Sin embargo, poco le duró el momento

**-¡Sakura!-** la repentina y alterada voz de Sasuke junto con un extraño ruido como si de un choque de metales se tratara, hizo alterarse a la aludida quien abrió rápidamente sus ojos y al hacer tal acto con lo primero que se encontró su vista fue con un ninja de aldea oculta del sonido mirándola directamente portando un kunai en su mano. Kunai que ahora mismo estaría clavado en su pecho de no ser porque Sasuke estaba entre medias de ambos ninjas y había parado semejante arma con su katana.

* * *

_Aquí lo dejare por hoy. Bien, antes de que saquen todo su armamento y me maten déjenme explicar un cosa: si bien lo he dejado aquí __principalmente ha sido para dejar ese suspense que hagan que sigan interesados por el fic y así no perderos como lectores…Creo que eso es de evidente comprensión U-U_

_En segundo lugar para todos aquellos que me reprochasteis la falta de Sasusaku (con la cual estaba totalmente de acuerdo con vosotros, pero aun así ya explique los motivos por los cuales hacia eso) espero que hayáis disfrutado este capitulo prácticamente dedicado en exclusiva a esta pareja. _

_Si bien es verdad que aunque no haya habido muchas situaciones románticas, por llamarlo de alguna manera, confiad un poco en mí. Pues esta misión dará pie a que sucedan varias cosas sobre los shinobis. Y recordar que yo adoro esta pareja…por lo cual solo pido un poco de paciencia y fe para el siguiente capi que espero gustará._

_A parte no creo que os podáis quejar del capitulo… pues por fin he encaminado a Tenten (creo que me ha quedado bien para la difícil personalidad del Hyuga... pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra). Espero que os haya gustado. Y gracias a esto el capitulo nº 9 estará dedicado EXCLUSIVAMENTE al Sasusaku…que ya se lo merece y sobre todo para vosotros que lo estabais esperando._

…_Y creo que como ultimo decir (todavía no es seguro pero es bastante probable por eso lo voy avisando) que probablemente el capitulo nº 9 o como mucho el nº10 (que es un nº mas bonito xD) sea el final de este fic…T-T_

_Principalmente lo hago, porque considero que lo que era en esencia este fic, es decir la trama, está prácticamente resuelta. Es decir, esto se basaba en que las kunoichis demostraran su valía y fortaleza y les hicieran ver a los shinobis lo que ellas han pasado por ellos…y creo que lo he conseguido. Lo único que todas han preferido dejarse vencer por sus sentimientos y no se han sacado del todo la espina… pero creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que si no es con ellos…dudo que vayan a ser igual de felices con otros…_

_Aun así, no todo está tan claro para la pelirosa…a quien obviamente le va a costar mas dar su brazo a torcer…pero esperdad al proximo capitulo que ya tengo varias ideas interesantes rondando mi mente…u-u_

_Nada más…espero que os vaya todo bien y…_

…_Cuídense!_


	9. No te voy a perder

_¡Gomen, sorry, lo siento!_

_Me retrasé un poco mas que habitualmente en subir el capitulo, pero realmente me costó un poquillo escribirlo… estaba falta de inspiración y quería hacer algo interesante para este nº9. Ojalá les guste._

_Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por el cometario (¡sobrepasé los 100 review con sólo 8 capítulos! No saben que felicidad me dieron…u-u) y como lo prometido es deuda aquí os dejo mi gratitud personal u-u__**: **__**wiii**__ (gracias por leer el fic, me alegra te gustara); __**sakura-ssn**__ (espero te guste este capitulo dedicado en exclusiva al Sasusaku); __**Kris Hart**__(Gracias por ser paciente..jaja que bien me ha venido eso!u-u. Espero y te guste como quedó el capitulo__**); **__**dark-hatake**__ (Gracias, espero te guste el capi donde encontraras algo de lo que me pediste u-u__**); itsuke-chan**__ (Espero que te este cpitulo te guste, a parte que acertaste un poco (no en todo) sobre como iba a desarrollarse la historia, pero ai algunos cambios, ojalá te guste. Ah! Y lo siento pero no te aparecía tu correo en el comentario por lo que no he podido contactarte__**); **__**karoru01**__ (Gracias, espero disfrutes de la continuación); __**kaikiaku**__ (Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara todas esas cosas. Aquí tienes el EXCLUVIMANETE Sasusaku y de verdad espero que te guste); __**hatake-kate**__ (jaja me alegra que te gustara. Aquí veras como se desarrolla el combate y lo que sucede entre ambos… veamos si no discuten de nuevo… Ojalá que te guste, ya me dirás); __**.-loli18-**__.__ (No pasa nada por el retraso…yo estoy igual jaja. Me alegra que te gustara y que me dijeras que las kunoichis se han hecho valer pues eso es lo que pretendía. Espero te guste este capi); __**Darky-chaan**__ (ya te contesté personalmente pero aun así muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad. P.d: Espero haberte sido util U-U")_

_Advertencias: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero el fic si. Nada mas_

_Disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

.**-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**9. ****NO TE VOY A PERDER**

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras llegaba la cordura a su mente y así podía comprender en que momento había aparecido aquel ninja sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, dispuesto a atacarle. La kunoichi seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras veía como se disputaba un pulso entre ambas armas entre Sasuke y aquel nuevo intruso.

**-¡A que esperas, apártate!-** Sasuke desvió ligeramente la vista hacia atrás para reprocharle a Sakura sin dejar de forcejear en ningún momento con su katana.

La kunoichi salió entonces de su trance gracias a la voz de Sasuke y pudo hacerse a un lado para dejar el espacio suficiente para la reciente batalla. Al hacer tal gesto, ambos shinobis cesaron sus forcejeo y el ninja del sonido dio un gran salto hacia atrás sin dar en ningún momento la espalda a su oponente, una vez que estuvo en el suelo optó por una posición erguida como denotando superioridad y no perdió en ningún momento el contacto visual hacia sus contrincantes.

Por su parte Sasuke colocó la katana en frente de él y adoptó una posición de defensa preparado para cualquier posible ataque mientras que su sharingan analizaba al detalle la nueva presencia que les había atacado. Subió su mirada desde los pies de aquel ninja hasta su cara en donde se paró para poder observar con detalle la reciente sonrisa de victoria que acababa de formarse en la cara de aquel tipo. Al ver esto, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y comprendió al instante lo que sucedía. Sin perder un segundo, desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia la derecha- **¡Sakura a tu espalda!**

La pelirosa se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en el que una kunoichi que portaba un gran pergamino a sus espaldas y un kunai en su mano se lanzaba contra ella. Ágilmente, Sakura pudo sacar un arma de su bolso y parar a tiempo el ataque de aquella mujer.

El fuerte impacto hizo que la pelirosa se deslizara unos cuantos metros hacia atrás mientras podía ver en un primer plano la sonrisa de su contrincante. Una vez que el forcejeo paró, la nueva kunoichi dio un salto hacia atrás y al igual que su compañero optó por una posición erguida mientras miraba desafiante a Sakura, tras unos segundos de silencio, la nueva intrusa mostró una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Al ver esto Sakura no pudo evitar seguirla, acto que no pasó inadvertido para el pelinegro**- ¿Dónde coño vas? No pierdas el tiempo siguiéndola**

**-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta lleva ****nuestros pergaminos imbecil!-** Sakura no paró en ningún momento su caminata para reprocharle a Sasuke por haberla gritado. Era increíble que inclusive en medio de una batalla las discusiones entre ambos no cesaran.

Segundos después, Sakura desapareció a la vista de Sasuke, el cual no pudo más que emitir un leve quejido ya que de nuevo su contrincante se lanzó contra él.

Para la vista de la kunoichi no había pasado inadvertido el pergamino que llevaba aquella mujer a sus espaldas. Por lo visto alguien se les había adelantado en su misión y había conseguido robar antes que ellos aquella información que Tsunade les había pedido. Y por su puesto, Sakura no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante aquella situación.

Al ver como la pelirosa la estaba siguiendo, la kunoichi de largos cabellos negros decidió pararse para deshacerse ella- **¿Acaso pretendes luchar contra mi niñata?**

**-No mal****gastes tus energías hablando, créeme que te harán falta para otras cosas**- y dicho esto Sakura lanzó tres kunais directos a la posición de aquella kunoichi, que pudo esquivarlos a tiempo saltando hacia otra rama. Sin embargo, en cuanto recobró la posición vio como Sakura había empezado a correr en su posición y sin poder evitarlo recibió un impacto directo en su estómago que la hizo caer al suelo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

La pelinegra se limpió un pequeño rastro de sangre que había emanado de su boca y mirando de la peor forma posible a Sakura se levantó del suelo dispuesta a atacarla- **Ahora veras lo que es bueno mocosa- **Dicho esto, la kunoichi sacó de su espalda un pergamino del que tras hacer los respectivos sellos aparecieron dos grandes armas como de la nada.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por el aspecto de aquellas cuchillas. Eran como dos grandes hachas sujetadas por una larga cuerda….la pelirosa nunca había visto nada parecido. Sakura se sorprendió todavía mas al ver la destreza que mostraba aquella mujer para poder mover tales objetos a gran velocidad.

La pelirosa tuvo el tiempo suficiente de salir de su trance cuando vio que una de esas cuchillas iba directamente a su posición, por lo que ágilmente dio una vuelta hacia atrás apoyando así su mano en el suelo para amortiguar la caída, pero cuando iba a recuperar su posición notó como otra de las armas se dirigía de nuevo a ella, por lo que tuvo que usar su mano para obtener impulso y volver a dar un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar tal golpe.

Afortunadamente Sakura pudo salir ilesa de los ataques y las armas únicamente quedaron clavadas en el suelo. Pero tras unos segundos la pelinegra tiro un poco de las cuerdas que la unían a esas especie de hachas consiguiendo así que las armas volvieran a su antigua posición- **Vaya, vaya…eres rápida. Creo que te subestimé…esto va a ser interesante.**

**-¡Tsk!-** Desde su posición Sakura frunció el entrecejo y sin pensárselo dos veces salió disparada contra su rival. La pelinegra al ver como se acercaba utilizó de nuevo sus armas contra Sakura, sin embargo esta vez era diferente… en vez de retroceder, la pelirosa estaba mostrando unas increíbles habilidades a la hora de predecir donde iban a caer las cuchillas y las estaba esquivando con gran facilidad.

A partir de ahí se libraron arduos minutos de batalla en el que el taijutsu era la principal arma de las kunichis. Ambas estaban esquivando a duras penas los ataques de la otra. Se separaron unos instantes para recuperar el aire, pero Sakura no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó de nuevo contra aquella mujer.

La pelinegra no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrir los ojos perpleja y observar como Sakura, cada vez mas cerca, cargaba un poco de chacra en su mano y de nuevo la devolvía un gran golpe justo en la boca del estomago. Este impacto hizo que la kunoichi soltara una de las cuchillas y fuera arrastrada unos cuantos metros hacia atrás hasta chocarse contra un gran árbol que quedó partido por el impacto.

Sakura no perdió y el tiempo y antes de que su rival se levantara hizo unos sellos con las manos y tras eso se mordió ligeramente el dedo gordo, haciendo así que una gota de sangre cayera al suelo para poder invocar a un centenar de babosas de la nada. Esa era una vieja técnica que Tsunade la había enseñado. Aunque aun no podía controlar perfectamente a la mayor de las babosas, Sakura había demostrado un gran progreso al poder controlar perfectamente a todos sus súbditos y además con un aliciente que esa mujer estaba a punto de descubrir.

**-¿¡Pero que mierda es eso?!-** la pelinegra todavía en el suelo, observó como aquellos pequeños animales se arrastraban en manada por el suelo hasta llegar a su posición. Todavía adolorida por el reciente golpe, se levantó a duras penas y empezó a atacar a los bichos con el arma que tenía. Sin embargo, eran demasiados… A penas había echo desaparecer a la mitad de aquellos animales cuando otros ya se estaban empezando a subir pos sus piernas y brazos. La pelinegra al ver esto sonrió- **Maldita estúpida… ¿Crees que esto es un juego o qué? ¿Pretendes matarme solamente del asco que me dan estas babosas?**

Sakura solo se limito a reír y cuando su rival la vio la cara y comprendió lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo y quito rápidamente la sonrisa de su semblante**.**

**-Ya te diste cuenta. Esas babosas como tú dices… te están absorbiendo poco a poco el chacra.**

**-¡Argh, joder!-** la pelinegra intentó de nuevo apartar a todos aquellos bichos de su cuerpo, pero cada vez que quitaba a alguno aparecían todavía mas… parecía una guerra sin final, o por lo menos un final con malos resultados para ella. Si seguía así, aquellos bichos iban a acabar con sus reservas y así solo haría falta un golpe más de Sakura para acabar con su vida.

La pelirosa veía divertida como sus invocaciones completaban su trabajo y como iba aumentando la frustración en su enemiga. Vio entonces como la pelinegra levantaba el arma que antes había invocado para dar un golpe a sus bichos- **Será en vano. Por mucho que destruyas a algunos seguirán apareciendo más…no cesarán hasta que acaben contigo.**

La pelinegra la miró desafiante y con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro habló- **No son para ellas**- y dicho esto lanzó su arma con gran velocidad contra la pelirosa quien a duras penas pudo escabullirse de un primer impacto… pero desgraciadamente el segundo le dio de lleno en el costado, lugar en el que ese arma se quedó clavada.

Al recibir tal impacto, Sakura pegó un chillido de dolor y a duras penas pudo agarrar aquella cuchilla que aun seguía conectada a su enemiga. Sakura hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y empezó a tirar de la cuerda hasta que consiguió levantar a su rival y la lanzarla así contra unas rocas que quedaron partidas por el fuerte impacto.

Y así quedaron ambas kunoichis. Las dos mirándose de frente pero con las fuerzas prácticamente al límite y tiradas en el suelo. Una de ellas con una decena de babosas absorbiendo sus últimas energías y la otra con una cuchilla clavada en su costado. La pelirosa intentó desquitarse del arma para poder curarse pero al hacer tal movimiento vio como del arma empezaba a salir un líquido negro. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y los dirigió rápidamente a su rival quien ahora sonreía pese a su situación- **Por si no te lo he mencionado esas cuchillas están llenas de un veneno muy letal… pronto todo tu cuerpo se paralizara y tras eso se internará en todos tus órganos vitales y los destruirá poco a poco desde el interior…**.- la pelinera vio entonces como Sakura sacaba algo de su bolso e intentaba a duras penas ponerse de pie- **Es inútil todo lo que hagas… no conseguirás mas que acelerar el proceso…**

Pero entonces aquella mujer tuvo que detener sus palabras al ver como Sakura se levantaba de su posición y aparecía a gran velocidad justo en frente de ella- **¿Pero como es posible?**

-**Por si no te lo he mencionado soy un ninja medico… y además, soy la mejor en mi especialidad-** Sakura sonrió altanera por su comentario y abrió su mano para mostrar a aquella mujer una aguja que contenía un antídoto creado por ella para grandes venenos. Entonces la pelirosa levantó el puño para darla el último y definitivo golpe haciendo así que aquella mujer respirara por última vez.

**-¡Argh!-** tras el golpe Sakura calló al suelo todavía adolorida por su herida. De su mano emanó un poco de chacra curativo y la posó rápidamente en su costado para que aquella herida comenzara a cicatrizar. Y mientras la pelirosa se curaba oyó de pronto un quejido a lo lejos haciendo así que la cordura llegara a su mente para recordarla que Sasuke todavía estaba en una batalla**-¡Kuso!-** Tras curarse, la kunoichi cogió el pergamino de la espalda de su ex rival y salió corriendo en dirección al pelinegro.

Cuando llegó a la posición en la que se encontraba Sasuke, Sakura se tuve que ver una imagen nefasta… el primer shinobi que les había atacado estaba tirado en el suelo con su cuerpo terriblemente destrozado, pero no era el único. Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en un árbol y los ojos cerrados. La mitad de su ropa había sido cortada y se podían apreciar graves heridas en su torso. Por lo visto vencer a ese ninja le había costado más de lo esperado.

La kunoichi se preocupó por su estado y salió disparada hacia la posición del pelinegro para poder curar sus heridas cuanto antes. Cuando llegó donde Sasuke, se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y comenzó a drenar chacra sobre las heridas mas profundas… Pero algo andaba mal, por mucho que la kunoichi hiciera que aquellas heridas cicatrizasen, el pelinegro no despertaba.

Todavía mas preocupada acercó su cara al pecho del shinobi, puso su oreja contra éste y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse y así hacerle un reconocimiento completo. Parecía que sus órganos no habían sido gravemente dañados.

Entonces posó su mano en la frente de Sasuke… y ahí fue cuando lo notó. Sakura abrió sus ojos completamente asustada por el estado de Sasuke. Por lo visto había recibido un fuerte impacto que le había provocado daños en la cabeza.

Asustada Sakura hizo acopio de todos sus conocimientos y comenzó a curar de la mejor forma que pudo a Sasuke. Pero seguía siendo insuficiente**…- Maldita sea… ¡despierta**!- pero en vano, el pelinegro no reaccionaba y a cada momento que pasaba la kunoichi iba perdiendo poco a poco los nervios- **No me puedes hacer esto ahora… ¡Joder abre los ojos!-** pero por mucho que gritara Sasuke seguía en la misma posición.

Ira, frustración, impotencia, miedo… todos esos sentimientos empezaron a concentrarse en el cuerpo de la pelirosa y se hicieron palpables con pequeñas lagrimas incontrolables que comenzaban a derramarse sin control por entre sus ojos- **¡Estúpido! ¿Acaso te vas a rendir?.... ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha vencido por un solo ninja? No me lo puedo creer… ¡abre los ojos! ¡Ábrelos de una maldita vez!....- **y entonces Sakura se alteró al notar un movimiento por parte de Sasuke. Esperanzada, recopiló todas sus fuerzas y con la determinación marcada en su rostro comenzó a curarle con mayor intensidad.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue recobrando el conocimiento y abrió los ojos para encontrarse de primer plano con la imagen de la pelirosa. Tras unos momentos de confusión, su mente se restableció y al fijarse mas en su compañera apareció una sonrisa en su cara y levantó una ceja para hablar a la kunoichi- **¿Estas llorando por mi?**

Sakura se alteró al notar por primera vez las lagrimas que se la habían escapado e intentando recuperar un poco de su orgullo puso una mueca de desagrado- **¡Por su puesto que no baka!- **la kunoichi giró su cara para que Sasuke no notara como las lagrimas seguían en su rostro

Al ver esto Sasuke acrecentó su sonrisa. Había vuelto ha hacerlo, sí, había vuelto ha hacer llorar a Sakura… pero esta vez no se sentía mal por ello, todo lo contrario. Estaba contento por ver de nuevo a una Sakura sentimental y por sobre todo preocupada por él. Con estos pensamientos Sasuke estiró una mano para poder agarrar el mentón de Sakura y girarla la cara para así encontrarse con su mirada.

Extrañamente, con una sonrisa enternecedora y haciendo acopio de una redescubierta galantería, Sasuke limpió suavemente las lagrimas de la kunoichi y la susurró- **Perdóname-** y aunque simplemente fuera una palabra... reflejaba todo que quería decir

Solo dios sabe lo que le costó decirla. Pero ya era hora de hacerlo. Ver a Sakura en ese estado hizo acrecentar sus sentimientos por ella. Por que esa era la faceta que él conocía de Sakura y que añoraba ver… le gustaba ver a la niña que no le importaba demostrar sus sentimientos, le gustaba que ella se mostrase débil porque entonces eso significaba que necesitaba de su protección, que necesitaba de él…Que él era útil en su vida.

Es cierto que lo que mas le había echo fijarse en la pelirosa era su nuevo carácter duro y fuerte. Pero aun así, eso no quitaba para que lo que realmente le enamoró de ella fuera esa niña inocente y tierna que guardaba en su interior y que solo demostraba en ocasiones como esta. Era en esos momentos cuando sentía unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, de ser él quien le brindara el apoyo que la hacía falta…. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le había echo esa mujer? ¿Desde cuando él pensaba así?

Pero ya le daba igual. Se tragaría su orgullo si era necesario, pero no iba a volver a perder lo que más quería. No otra vez. Y por mucho que ella negara sus sentimientos, él no se iba a dar por vencido…lucharía. Esta vez lucharía por lo que realmente quería.

Por su parte, Sakura, al escuchar semejantes palabras, se quedó atónita… ¿Realmente estaba escuchando esas palabras salir por la boca del frío Uchiha? ¿Dónde quedó su orgullo? Preguntas como estas estaban atormentando en esos momentos a su mente. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Sasuke continúo sorprendiéndola.

**-****Perdóname por todas las veces que te hice llorar-** y dicho esto, Sasuke no pudo evitar controlarse más y se lanzó en busca de los labios de Sakura.

Ambos shinobis se fundieron en un beso casto y suave que no tardó en volverse fogoso. Un beso por el que ambos dejaban aparcado momentáneamente su orgullo y se dejaban llevar por todos esos sentimientos que siempre habían estado dentro de ellos y contra los que ya no podían luchar.

Sakura no dudó ni unos momentos en corresponder tal gesto. Lo amaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba. Y aunque eso siempre había estado ahí, por fin ese día había escuchado lo que siempre deseó. Un perdón… un perdón por todos esos años de sufrimiento, de largas esperas, de noches en vela…de dolor. Sí, puede que después de todo lo que pasó unas disculpas no iban a arreglarlo todo. Pero él era Sasuke Uchiha y no se podía esperar mucho más de él. Por lo que de buen grado aceptó sus disculpas.

Aunque el pelinegro todavía no podía darse por satisfecho. Si bien es cierto que Sakura perdonó todo el dolor que le causó, eso no quitaba para que el daño ya fuera causado y por mucho que ella le quiera aun guardaba cierto rencor corriendo por entre su cuerpo. Rencor el cual su dignidad no la permitía perdonar a Sasuke tan fácilmente. Y la nueva Sakura Haruno, discípula de la Quinta Hokage, no le iba ha hacer la vida tan fácil al Uchiha.

Ante estos pensamientos Sakura mostró una sonrisa altanera… una de esas sonrisas que había aprendido de Sasuke. Sin embargo, poco le duró la mueca pues aquellas caricias que habían comenzado bajo esa arboleda estaban llegando a más. Por lo que sin poder evitarlo, la kunoichi decidió apartar (momentáneamente) los pensamientos de su cabeza y disfrutar del momento… Un momento realmente anhelado.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llegamos._

_Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado pues considero trágicamente el final del fic (y espero que disculpen algo evidente… y es que no se me suelen dar bien los finales) aun así he decidido hacer un epilogo que será igual al prólogo de este fic. Es decir, en pocas palabras explicaré lo que pasó después de estos acontecimientos con las parejas._

_Me parece una buena forma de completar el fic y creo que es interesante que termine al igual que empezó… ¿Qué os parece?_

_No se si os haya gustado como han "declarado su amor" Sakura y Sasuke, pero es que poner cosas como "te quiero" y tal en boca de Sasuke se me hace bastante complicado y LAMENTABLEMENTE irreal. Espero lo entiendan…y sobre todo espero sus comentarios._

_Ojalá tenga algún comentario más esta vez, ya se que todos estamos ocupados… pero fallasteis un poco en el capitulo anterior T.T jaja… Espero leeros._

_Cuídense!_


	10. Epílogo

_¡Hola!_

_Disculpen mi retraso, pero no quedé muy conforme con el final que hice en el capitulo anterior y queria currarme un poco más este epilogo. Espero que mis esfuerzos hayan merecido la pena… ya me lo hareis saber, supongo. U-U_

_Como siempre mis agradecimientos a: **camuly** (gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que tu graduación fuera un completo éxito y ojalá te guste el capi, supongo me lo harás saber. Cuídate mucho); .**-loli18-.** ( Muchísimas gracias por los halagos… aquí tienes el epilogo y espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por seguir mis historias. Cuídate mucho); **Kris Hart** (Gracias, este ya si que es el final, tienes razón que el capitulo anterior no quedó muy bien como final, espero que este sea de tu agrado y me lo hagas saber. Cuídate mucho); **sakura-ssn** (Gracias, espero te guste este epilogo, lamentablemente no solo hay sasusaku ya que este fic es para todas las parejas…pero aun así ojala te guste. Cuídate mucho); **michelita **(ola! Primero muchas gracias por tener un huequito para dejarme el comentario y segundo estoy muy feliz de que te gustara mi regalo… ¡que bien! Ojalá te guste el epilogo y me lo hagas saber. Cuídate mucho wapa**!); ****Darky-chaan** (ya si que si el inminente final. Muichas gracias por todo espero que te guste. Y cuando tenga un ratito me pasaré por tu historia que últimamente ando algo ocupada. Cuídate mucho!);**hatake-kate** ( Gracias por los halagos muchas muchas gracias. Espero de veras que no te defraude este epilogo. Cuídate mucho!); **karoru01** (perdon por la tardanza, jaja. Espero te guste el epilogo, gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho): **itsuke-chan** (muchísimas gracias por todo. No he podido contactarte porque no me apareció tu dirección, creo que para que salga tienes que poner cada letra por separado. En cuanto a recomendarte un fic, bueno pues te podría decir muchos, pero para no alargarme si te pasas por mi perfil veras cuales son mis favoritos aunque supongo que muchos ya los conocerás. Espero te guste el epilogo. Gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho); **nah-kuRoi-.** (Coincido contigo en que como final no era muy creíble, espero haberlo echo mejor en el epilogo. Ojala te guste y me lo hagas saber….se aprende de los errores y agradezco la sinceridad. Cuídate mucho y gracias por todo); **sasusaku-G** (gracias por el fic, espero te guste el epilogo. Decirte que en este fic no me centro mucho en las vidas pasadas de las chicas así que dejare eso a su imaginación, para quien quiera pudo a ver otras relaciones y para quien no pues no..jajaja Bueno ojala te guste. Cuídate mucho); **Krys y Nami **(ai ya os echaba de menos!!!!! Que ilusión me hizo vuestro comentario. Y en serio no tenias que disculparos…entiendo la falta de tiempo y por una cosa u otra pues no pudo ser. Pero da =, realmente me encanta que leáis mis fics… me apoyáis un montón aunque no lo parezca u-u. Ahora tengo unos cuantos fics entre manos…aunque creo que por vuestros gustos (lo poco que se de ellos) algunos no os gustarán, pero tengo unas ideas en mente que espero podáis leer y que os gusten. Por que lo que si que no quiero es perder la comunicación con vosotras. Bueno la verdad que os debo mucho e infinidad de gracias por todos los review, muchas muchas gracias. Ojalá os guste el epilogo y me lo hagáis saber. Cuidaros muchísimo guapas! Por cierto, ¿Por qué nunca estáis cuando llego a 100reviews T.T?jajaja); **xxtinkixx** (Gracias por tu comentario. ME alegra que tengamos el mismo punto de vista. Espero que te guste este epilogo y me lo hagas saber. Cuídate mucho); **kaikiaku** (Gracias, espero te guste el epilogo. Gracias por el comentario. Cuídate mucho)_

_**Advertencias:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero el fic si es solo mio._

_Bueno, que me alargo y aun os queda mucho que leer. De verdad espero disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

**.-ARRANCANDO TÚ ESPINA-.**

**10. EPILOGO**

Una semana, siete días con sus respectivas noches y veinticuatro horas por cada uno de esos días. Eso ya era suficiente agonía para la mísera paciencia del rubio.

Los pasos de Naruto era fuertes y decididos como marcando la frustración y el deseo por llegar a su destino. Su mirada marcaba la determinación; la vista al frente, el mentón levantado y sin perderse ni un solo detalle de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La sonrisa que siempre adornaba su cara ahora estaba oculta y en su boca solo formaba una perfecta línea recta. Paseaba ausente por entre las calles de Konoha, sin prisa pero sin pausa mientras su mente se perdía en el último recuerdo.

"_**No hace falta que digas nada ahora, se que tienes una misión. Te esperaré hasta entonces**__"_

¡Tsk! Maldito él y maldita su impaciencia. Ya hacía una semana desde aquellas palabras, durante aquellos angustiosos días no había podido conciliar el sueño y los platos de Rammen ya no le entraban con tanta facilidad. Necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba ya.

La incertidumbre lo estaba matando. ¿Qué le diría? Durante aquellos días lo único que abarcaba sus pensamientos era ella. Su sonrisa, su aterciopelada voz, el rubor de sus mejillas, las ondulaciones de su pelo… todo, todo era ella. Pero ¿Qué haría si le rechazaba?

No, no lo aceptaría. Él era Naruto Uzumaki y jamás, nunca, en la vida se iba a dar por vencido. Lucharía, pelearía, se humillaría, haría cualquier cosa con tal de ser correspondido. Haría lo que sea y contra quien fuera con tal de que esos labios le pertenecieran por siempre.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, el rubio por fin llegó a su destino; la entrada principal de Konoha. Miró hacia la lejanía y no distinguió nada, por lo que de nuevo lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Y así lo hizo.

Ante la incrédula mirada de los guardianes de la puerta, Naruto se sentó en el suelo con las piernas y brazos cruzados esperando a Hinata. Su vista al frente, casi sin pestañear… y así estaría hasta que divisara una cabellera azul y ni la mismísima Hokage podría impedírselo ¡vaya que sí!

* * *

**NARUHINA**

Los años en los que veía la espalda de Naruto son ya muy difusos para mí. A penas recuerdo las veces que me escondía tras una pared para poder ver sus entrenamientos, todos los momentos en los que le observaba desde la lejanía para que él no se diera cuenta del peso de mi mirada, aquellos años son ya un vago recuerdo en mi mente.

Por que todo eso ya no importa. No se como ni porque. Todavía no se muy bien como pasó, pero llegó el día en el que Naruto-kun se fijó en mi.

Si, llegó el día en el que llegué a pensar dejarlo todo, en abandonar el amor que sentía por él para conformarme con una simple amistad. Recuerdo que me di por vencida… me dediqué a mejorar mis habilidades como kunoichi para dejar de ser la tímida e inocente mujer que todos recordaban. Quería ser útil para mi equipo y deseaba que cuando la gente me viera me reconociera como a alguien importante. Quería que mi familia se sintiera orgullosa de mis meritos.

Y creo que fue en aquellos momentos cuando él me miró por primera vez. Quizás fuera casualidad o puede que en el fondo Naruto siempre hubiera sabido que yo le observaba y cuando eso ya no pasaba él se diera cuenta. Puede que me echara en falta y por eso se me declaró.

Jamás se me olvidará aquel día. Los papeles cambiaron. Esa vez era él el que temblaba, los sonrojos estaban plasmados en su cara y no en la mía y las palabras entrecortadas salían de sus labios mientras yo le observaba divertida e incrédula.

Y aquella personalidad que me enamoró le jugó una mala pasada. Ese día tenía una misión que duraría aproximadamente una semana y Naruto me dijo que esperaría ese tiempo para que pensara mi respuesta. Ahí fue cuando quedé en estado de shock. ¿De verdad era tan despistado como para no saber que yo le amaba con todas mis fuerzas? Estaba claro cual iba a ser mi respuesta, pero él no me dejó decirla… su impaciencia pudo con él y decidió alejarse para esperarme durante una semana.

E interiormente aquello me agradó. En mi vida podré olvidar el día en el que regresé a Konoha tras esa misión. Mis compañeros de equipo iban hablando sobre las anécdotas que nos habían ocurrido durante aquella semana, mientras que yo estaba en silencio mirando al frente. Y ahí fue cuando lo vi, los ojos se me agrandaron por la sorpresa y el corazón me dio un pálpito avisándome de que se saldría de mi pecho.

Naruto me esperó, literalmente. Ahí estaba, como un niño pequeño sentado en mitad de la puerta que daba paso a la aldea, mirando al frente y sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Puede que suene un poco mala, algo que no va acorde con mi personalidad, pero me alegré de que aquello sucediera. Sabía que durante aquella semana Naruto habría estado constantemente pensando en mi, me había esperado y había ido a buscarme para ver mi regreso y conocer mi respuesta. Si, en una semana Naruto había experimentado con gran intensidad lo que yo sufrí en años.

Pero ya estaba bien de tanto sufrimiento, ninguno de los dos no lo merecíamos.

Cuando Naruto me vio, se puso de pie y una gran sonrisa plasmó su cara. Esa sonrisa que siempre me saca los colores.

**-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Ya regresaste!**

-**Naruto-kun… ¿me has estado esperando?-** La respuesta era obvia, pero aun así no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir en aquellos momentos.

**-Si…yo etto…no se si te acordaras, demo…hace una semana**- otra vez era él el tímido. El que temblaba, el que estaba nervioso. Una mano se pasaba nerviosamente por su cabellera revolviéndola y dándole un aspecto más enternecedor.

Y ahí fue cuando ya no pude más. Fue la primera vez en mi vida en la que dejé aparcada a la niña tímida que habitaba en mi interior y dejé paso a una mujer madura, segura de sí misma. Una kunoichi sin miedos que dio el primer paso y ante la incrédula mirada de todos los allí presentes me abalancé bruscamente contra aquellos labios que había soñado con besar durante toda mi infancia.

Sí, ahora en mi mente ya no había cabida para todos aquellos años de timidez, de incertidumbre, de miedos… ahora solo había espacio para los buenos momentos que compartía junto a Naruto, para las buenas misiones que lograba completar yo sola. Por que ya no había una tímida niña, ahora era toda una mujer…

Algo que aunque un poco tarde, Naruto-kun logró entender.

**SHIKAINO**

Fueron años agradables.

Aunque parezca increíble decirlo después de lo que sufrí por el problemático de mi amigo, los años en los que estuve de novia con él fueron increíbles. Gracias a él me fortalecí y aprendí multitud de cosas nuevas. Se podría decir que a Shikamaru le debo ser la Ino fuerte que soy hoy en día.

Aunque tras aquellos años, tuvimos momentos de dudas y miedos a cerca de nuestra relación, gracias a dios todo aquello ya pasó. Comprendimos que el amor que nos profesábamos era un gran cariño, pero basado en la amistad. Una amistad que no me permitiría perder por nada en este mundo.

Por que aunque no lo reconozco, siempre voy a necesitar de él. Él siempre sabe que decirme o que hacer cuando necesito su ayuda y eso es algo que agradezco.

Ahora Shikamaru a rehecho su vida con Temari y yo le estoy aconsejando sobre como debe tratarla. Y gracias a mi, él se está esforzando en su relación y no la está echando a perder. Se le ve feliz, y aunque estaba celosa de la mujer de Suna, ahora entablo una gran amistad con ella, pues una vez que la conocí más a fondo me di cuenta de todo lo que teníamos en común.

Las dos somos mujeres bellas, fuertes y de gran carácter. Y a parte tenemos a Shikamaru con el que nos lo pasamos en grande cuando se nos cruza una descabellada idea por la mente para hacer sufrir al problemático Nara.

**INOSAI**

Pero yo también rehice mi vida. No solo encontré a alguien que me respetara y me apreciara, sino que encontré a una persona capaz de cambiar drásticamente solo por mí. Y no podría ser más feliz.

He conseguido hacer de una persona sin sentimientos alguien sincero. Sai por fin ha conseguido demostrar que tiene corazón y no solo eso, sino que me lo ha dado a mí. Ha decidido entregarme exclusivamente a mí todos esos sentimientos recién encontrados.

Todavía le queda mucho por aprender, pero por su puesto yo estoy dispuesta a enseñarle. Cada día él se molesta por nuestra relación, aprende algo nuevo y me enseña nuevas cosas y eso hace que cada día me enamore un poco más de él.

Esta vez se acabó el sufrir. Se que esta relación tiene futuro y no pienso desperdiciarlo. Por fin Ino Yamanaka ha encontrado a un hombre que la respeta, la cuida, la quiere, la protege y a la vez que me deje esa libertad tan deseada. Sai es perfecto y no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo.

Y además, es un chico enormemente atractivo, por lo que disfruto en demasía cada vez que paseamos juntos y todas las chicas se mueren de la envidia mientras lo miran… por que eso es lo único que pueden hacer, mirarlo, ya que Sai es exclusivamente mío.

**NEJITEN**

"_N__i se te ocurra volver a pensar que no eres importante para mi"_

Esa remarcada frase jamás se fue de mi cabeza. Y nunca mas se me volvió a ocurrir pensar en eso pues Neji se encargó personalmente de demostrarme cada día lo que yo significaba para él.

Ni en mis más mejores sueños me hubiera imaginado lo feliz que podía llegar a ser ahora.

Si hace unos años me hubieran preguntado por la personalidad del Hyuga mi respuesta hubiese sido: "**¿Neji? Es un cubo de hielo, arrogante, egoísta y altanero, más preocupado por sus apariencias que por quien le rodea e incapaz de mostrar ningún tipo de afecto."**

Y si ahora mismo me haces la misma pregunta, mi respuesta sería la misma.

Solo que le cambiara el final para decir que es la persona mas detallista y sobre protectora que he conocido nunca.

Puede que en publico jamás haga alarde de sus sentimientos, pero eso es probablemente lo que mas me gusta de él, porque esos sentimientos que ahora se que me pertenecen me los dedica exclusivamente a mi, en la intimidad de nuestro hogar o en nuestros entrenamientos.

No puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que recuerdo nuestros entrenamientos. Por que desde el primer día le dejé claro a Neji una cosa: yo ya no entrenaba con él, ahora era él quien entrenaba conmigo. Y aunque nunca se lo reconoció a nadie él me respondió con una sonrisa y me dijo que no podía estar mas en lo cierto.

Ahora soy feliz a su lado. Nunca dejé de estar a su lado, sin embargo antes esas situaciones me hacían daño. Me dolía pensar que no me veía más que como a una compañera, a una chica débil… Pero ahora es todo lo contrario, ahora me motiva a ser mas fuerte cada día, me ayuda en mis puntos débiles y me trata como a un igual… y sobre todo y lo mas importante… es que deja su orgullo a un lado para satisfacerme con su lado mas humano.

**SASUSAKU**

Soy débil. Si, y no me da miedo reconocerlo.

Desde que tengo uso de razón he profesado el más puro de los amores por él. Me he desvivido por él por que se encontrara bien, he llorado y he sufrido en incontables veces por sus rechazos. Y gracias a él cambié.

Por él me volví una Sakura fuerte y decidida. Por unos años pensé que le había olvidado, que todo aquel amor que sentí se había convertido en odio… ya no le amaba, todo lo contrario, le odiaba. Pero me di cuenta que el sentimiento contrario al amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia…

Y desde luego Sasuke Uchiha me producía de todo menos indiferencia.

Pero gracias al cambio que di y a los buenos consejos de los amigos decidí poner las cosas en su lugar. Y si de verdad Sasuke estaba interesado en mi debía hacérmelo saber. Por que yo ya lo hice, yo ya lloré por él, me declaré y le cuidé. Ahora le tocaba a él devolverme todos aquellos años que gasté en su vida en vez de en la mía.

Y no pudo a ver empezado de mejor forma. Por que superó todas mis expectativas. El primer día en el que de verdad le vi mirándome como a una kunoichi, como a una mujer de armas…él dejó a un lado su orgullo. Ese orgullo con el que había convivido desde su niñez, lo apartó solo por mí y me pidió perdón por todos aquellos años de dolor.

Por su puesto que yo lo acepté. Por que como he dicho soy débil. Y a demás de aquel hombre no se podía esperar mucho más.

A partir de aquel día las cosas cambiaron y a mejor. Por su puesto que yo no me conformé con las disculpas… no iba a ser tan fácil que cayera rendida a sus pies. Hice que me valorara. Le di celos, algo realmente fácil en aquel hombre, le hice ver que él no iba a ser el dueño de esta relación, ya que a Sasuke le gustaba controlar todas las situaciones a su alrededor, le dejé claro desde un principio que yo iba ha hacer lo que creyera correspondiente y no me iba a dejar influir por sus pensamientos retrógrados.

Y a duras penas él aceptó todo. Y entonces ya no pude más y volví a caer a sus pies, porque entendí que realmente aquel hombre me quería.

Delante de la gente éramos una pareja normal, Sasuke solía parecer quien llevara la iniciativa, solía mirar mal a toda aquella persona masculina que se acercaba mas de lo que él consideraba oportuno. Parecía que era él quien llevara los pantalones.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Era Sakura Haruno, futuro jefe de un escuadrón ambu, la persona que gorbenaba aquella relación, era yo la que decidía que hacer y donde ir, era yo la que no permitía que nadie controlara con quien salía… yo fui la persona que domó a aquel salvaje hombre.

Aun así, y no se bien como lo hacía él solía salirse de vez en cuando con la suya, normalmente esto solía suceder en la privacidad de nuestra habitación… pero eso era algo que no importaba, es más; me gustaba que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa en aquellos momentos… pues sino, no sería el Sasuke de quien me enamoré.

Y en cuanto a lo que pensara la gente que nos veía pasear me daba igual. Puede que no consiguiera de Sasuke grandes muestras de cariño en público, pero no le daba importancia. Por que por fin le tenía a mi lado, por que sabía que él era exclusivamente mío y que me quería.

Y como bien he dicho antes, yo soy débil. Soy su mujer, una kunoichi débil ante sus caricias, ante sus miradas… pero por supuesto, esto algo de lo que Sasuke nunca tendrá constancia ya que su orgullo se inflaría más de lo que está y aun estoy haciendo progresos para reducírselo.

Nuestros fuertes caracteres siempre nos dan pie para discutir. La verdad es que ya es una rutina en nuestras vidas, siempre un grito por encima de otro, intentando llevar la razón. Pero lo mejor de todo son las reconciliaciones.

Y aunque parezca increíble creo que esa es la parte que mas me gusta de mi relación con Sasuke. Por en las discusiones somos nosotros mismos, Sasuke por fin comprende que ya no soy una chica sumisa y yo vuelvo a ver el orgullo que tanto lo caracteriza… el cual disfruto hasta limites insospechados cuando lo dejo por los suelos.

Por que por su puesto que la mayoría de las discusiones las gano yo.

…No podría ser más feliz con mi vida, y sinceramente, si me dieran la oportunidad de sacarme esta pequeña espina que llevo en mi pecho con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, no la aceptaría. Es más, mataría a todo aquel se proponga arrancármela. Por que yo amo a ese hombre y ahora se que él a mi también. Y no podría ser más feliz…

…FIN…

* * *

_Espero de verdad que os haya gustado el final. Me pareció lo mas correcto que fuera narrado por nuestras protagonistas para que nos dijeran lo felices que son ahora xD.m En cuanto a lo del principio, es que me imaginé la posicion de Naruto mientras esperaba a Hinata y me parecía muy graciosa explicarla, espero que entiendan porque le he dedicado un trocito más a esta pareja. Aun así ojalá os guste._

_En fin, trágicamente ya he terminado este fic T.T me da bastante pena ya que le llegué a coger mucho cariño, pero bueno… ya habrá mas y esperemos que mejores._

_Infinidades de gracias a todos aquellos que hayáis seguido esta historia desde el principio, a quien se haya enganchado a medias y a los que la leáis en un futuro. Muchas gracias a quien me dejó sus fantásticos comentarios y también a todos los tímidos que no lo hicieron. Sin vosotros nada de esto hubiera sido realidad. ¡Arigato!_

_Y ya como ultimo decir a ver si me dejan sus opiniones respecto a este epilogo. U-U_

_Nada más…. ¡Cuídense mucho!_

_Atte: Kunoichis-San_


End file.
